


the day we met

by cyrusthegoodman, Heereweare



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Multi, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heereweare/pseuds/Heereweare
Summary: a texting au follow-up to this fic: https://cyrusthegoodman.tumblr.com/post/180295636124/hanneh-the-queen-of-creed-i-have-a-request-a





	1. (hes) kinda hot

**saturday october thirteenth, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed & datboiTJ at 1:26 pm**

**reed:** bro

 **reed:** can you uh,,, hmu with that cute boy's username

 **reed:** you know the one

 **tj:** cyrus?? you want his discord?

 **reed:** hell yeah i do

 **reed:** i may or may not want to uhhh slide into his dms ;)))))))

 **tj:** oh my god

 **tj:** okay uh lemme go get it

 **tj:** it’s cyrusgayman#9282 

 **reed:** oh my fUCKING GOD

 **reed:** thanks bb 

 **tj:** have fun 

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman 1:43 pm**

**reed:** remember me? 

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** yeah omg

 **cyrus** : how??

 **reed:** unimportant right now

 **reed:** but there is one thing i’d like to say ;))

c **yrus:** i’m

 **cyrus:** okay uh

 **cyrus:** go ahead and say it

 **reed:** ok

 **reed:** i will

 **reed:** you're really fucking cute

 **cyrus:** oh ??

 **cyrus:** thanks

 **reed:** bro

 **reed:** you're welcome

 

**direct messages between reedwtheweed & datboiTJ 2:06 pm**

 

 **reed:** so uh

 **reed:** is cyrus just a boring texter or does he hate me because im getting this vibe-

 **tj:** oh don’t worry, he’s definitely just nervous

 **tj:** just keep texting him

 **reed:** i was planning on it 

 **tj:** go get ‘em, tiger

 **reed:** guess if this doesn't work out i’ll just date _you_

 **reed:** i'm kidding

 **tj:** ha you WISH

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at 2:17**

**reed:** but anyways what are you doing rn

 **cyrus:** i’m reading a book, it’s about dinosaurs

 **cyrus:** you???

 **reed:** i’m working on some parts for my bike

 **reed:** if i do this right i’m gonna get SO MUCH air time

 **cyrus:** oh cool

 **cyrus:** I had a good time, by the way

 **cyrus:** it was really nice of you to let me ride with you, you didn’t have to do that

 **reed:** i had fun too

 **reed:** and don't worry ;)) i wanted you to ride with me

 **cyrus:** oh wow, i didn’t think you knew me

 **reed:** BYE

 **reed:** but you _do_ realize we go to the same school,, and im friends with tj,, right? ;)))

 **cyrus:** yeah, I’ve seen you around a bit

 **reed:** oh trust me

 **reed:** i’ve definitely seen you around too

 **cyrus:** o

 

 **direct message between cyrusgayman & ** **dociousbigocious 2:54 pm**

 **cyrus** : so uh jonah, what do you do when a guy tells you um

 **cyrus** : that you’re “really fucking cute”

 **jonah:** well

 **jonah:** you die

 **jonah:** that’s what you do

 **cyrus:** guess i’ll die then

 **jonah:** oH

 **jonah:** O H

 **jonah:** tell me more o.o

 **cyrus:** yeah so this guy texted me?? Im not sure if you know him, ill send a picture or something

* **_cyrus_ ** _has sent an image_ *

 **cyrus:** him

 **cyrus:** and he told me I was cute

 **jonah:** o-oh

 **jonah:** cyrus

 **jonah:** …

 **cyrus:** uhhh

 **cyrus:** yeah?

 **jonah:** why him

 **jonah:** h-how did that happen i-

 **cyrus:** well, i was with tj, and i rode his bike

 **cyrus:** and he got my number ?

 **cyrus:** and now we’re texting?

 **cyrus:** and he called me cute so

 **cyrus:** currently dying :))

 **jonah:** do you like him or something lmao

 **cyrus:** no, I just wasn’t expecting it I guess

 **cyrus:** it’s not like stuff like that happens all the time

 **jonah** : oh really? i thought it did... at least for me

 **jonah:** no im jk

 **jonah:** but i understand that. i will warn you though, he seems like bad news imo. i hear there are some rumors going around that he smokes weed or something lol

 **cyrus:** oh i uh

 **cyrus** : i don’t think he does

 **cyrus** : but i’ll be careful ig

 **cyrus** : thanks?

 **jonah** : just don't let him break your heart or anything :/

 **cyrus:** i’m not gonna, we’re just friends

 **cyrus:** i think we’re friends at least

 **cyrus:** maybe i should clarify with him

 **jonah:** alright ttyl 

 **cyrus:** bye!!!

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman 6:23**

**cyrus:** hey so

 **cyrus:** are we friends or??

 **reed:** are you asking me out? :o

 **cyrus:** i-

 **cyrus** : no

 **cyrus** : I was just,, asking

 **reed:** well

 **reed:** then yeah

 **reed:** but if you _were_ asking me out just know i'd probably say yes

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** i’m not really in the place to date rn osksmdmdmdm sorry

 **reed:** it's cool bro

 **reed:** but if you change your mind i’ll be right here

 **reed:** until then, yeah, we're friends, we're bros alsksl

 **cyrus:** great!!! ;)

 **cyrus** : *:)

 **cyrus** : wrong emoji lol

 **reed:** lmaooo

 **reed:** i'm actually gonna go work on my bike now. talk to you later, dude

 **cyrus:** ahh okay, have fun !


	2. just say goodnight n go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stayed up until five am writing this together so,, enjoy and stop sleeping on creed please thanks

**sunday october fourteenth, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed &** **dociousbigocious at 4:12 pm**

 **jonah:** uh, hey so

 **jonah:** i’m just gonna go in fast ig

 **jonah:** why are you texting cyrus?

 **reed:** oh uhhhh

 **reed:** did he tell you that?

 **jonah:** yeah

 **jonah:** he did

 **jonah:** I just

 **jonah:** what do you want with him??

 **reed:** well

 **reed:** i want to be his friend

 **reed:** so i messaged him

 **reed:** as you do when you want to be friends with someone

 **jonah:** uhm

 **jonah:** that’s not what he said

 **jonah:** soooo

 **reed:** wait wh

 **reed:** i’m fucking-

 **reed:** he really told you that didn't he

 **jonah:** ah

 **jonah:** you know what

 **jonah:** nvm

 **reed:** oh wtf?

 **reed:** i think i heard you loud and clear though ;)))

 **jonah:** o k a y bye

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & datboiTJ at 4:23**

**reed:** BITCH

 **reed:** you're never gonna fucking believe-

 **tj:** WAIT WAIT

 **tj:** WTF HAPPENED DUDE

 **tj:** DOES IT INVOLVE CYRUS OR-

 **reed:** YES

 **reed** : HE FREAKING TALKS ABOUT ME TO HIS FRIENDS

 **reed:** LIKE I JUST GOT THIS RANDOM ASS MESSAGE FROM HIS FRIEND AND AFTER I SAID I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH CYRUS HE SAID, AND I QUOTE, “that’s not what he said”

 **reed:** SO I'M JUST GONNA GO DIG MY OWN GRAVE NOW

 **tj:** REED

 **tj:** I

 **tj:** WTF

 **tj:** WHAT EXACTLY

 **tj:** DID YOU SAY TO CYRUS

 **tj:** AND WHAT FRIEND I

 **reed:** oh lol

 **reed:** er

 **reed:** it was jonah beck

 **tj:** OH WORM?

 **tj:** HE TOLD _JONAH_ !?

 **reed:** yeah, and jonah just went off on me for some reason

 **tj:** HE-

 **tj:** I-

 **tj:** WHAT DID YOU S A Y TO CYRUS I-

 **reed:** lol

 **tj:** reed.

 **reed:** so uh

 **reed:** i may or may not have told him that he's

 **reed:** _“really fucking_ _cute”_

 **reed:** so there's that

 **tj:** R E E D

 **tj:** YOU-

 **tj:** I-

 **tj:** I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT

 **tj:** WO W

 **reed:** well

 **reed:** what did you expect me to say?

 **reed:** like he's _really_ fucking cute???

 **tj:** I

 **tj:** he

 **tj:** I

 **tj:** dang

 **tj:** okay

 **tj:** what did he say??

 **reed:** ‘thanks’

 **tj:** I

 **tj:** okay so

 **tj:** he _really_ told jonah?

 **tj:** wigged

 **reed:** you think _you’re_ wigged?

 **reed:** try being ME

 **reed:** istg my entire soul ejected itself out of my body and directly into the fUcking SUN

 **tj:** o h

 **tj:** so wait

 **tj:** you like cyrus??

 **tj:** when tf were you planning on telling me??

 **reed:** o

 **reed:** um

 **reed:** hey tj?

 **tj:** y es?

 **reed:** i may have the slightest itty bitty crush on cyrus goodman

 **reed:** isn't that fan-fucking-tastic

 **tj:** o h

 **tj:** so

 **tj:** did this start at the track?

 **tj:** or?

 **reed:** hahaha funny story

 **reed:** so like

 **reed:** one day i kinda sorta maybe saw you guys talking

 **reed:** and this was a few months ago i think

 **reed:** and i didnt really have a _crush_ but i was like “dang he cute”

 **reed:** and then i uh

 **reed:** kept seeing him and that's kinda why i started asking you so many questions about him uhh dkdjskd

 **reed:** so it started like… a little over a month ago lol

 **tj:** o h

 **tj:** damn

 **tj:** this whole time-

 **tj:** you’ve been pining after cyrus

 **tj:** bRO

 **tj:** HOW DID I NOT NOTICE

 **reed:** i have no fucking idea

 **reed:** i'm literally the most obvious person in the entire world, tj

 **reed:** i literally aSKED HIM TO RIDE MY DIRT BIKE WITH ME I-

 **tj:** YEAH I K N O W THAT

 **tj:** AND I HAD MY SUSPICIONS

 **tj:** BUT

 **tj:** MONTHS??

 **tj:** D U D E ???

 **reed:** WELL I GUESS IT JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT YOU'RE A LITERAL DUMBASS

 **reed:** LIKE I DON'T KNOW A SINGLE PERSON WHO COULD BE MORE OBVIOUS THAN _ME_

 **tj:** damn

 **tj:** i’m thinking back and

 **tj:** you are pretty fucking obvious

 **tj:** you probably asked about him every day I-

 **reed:** congratulations sheriff holmes

 **reed:** took you long enough

 **tj:** okay, in my defense

 **reed:** tj

 **reed:** there is no defense

 **tj:** OKAY LISTEN

 **tj:** I don’t wanna be THAT person

 **tj:** but if it was supposed to be so fucking obvious

 **tj:** whY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME

 **tj:** YOU KNOW I'M AWFUL WITH STUFF LIKE THIS

 **reed:** well i didn't think you could be tHAT MUCH OF A DUMBASS DKSKD

 **reed:** i mean once i literally asked you if he was dating anyone,, like istg

 **tj:** oh

 **tj:** yeah

 **tj:** well-

 **tj:** i’ll take it

 **tj:** i’m a dumbass

 **tj:** betcha you were happy when I told you he was single ;)

 **reed:** as a matter of fact

 **reed:** i wasn't

 **reed:** bc i was too busy internally dying to experience emotions

 **reed:** but go off ;))

 **tj:** d a n g

 **tj:** you really like him _that_ bad??

 **reed:** well like,, okay

 **reed:** so rn i don't really know too much about him

 **reed:** but i would definitely one hundred percent like to know _everything_ about him like

 **reed:** he's just-

 **reed:** wait i need to stop exposing myself

 **tj:** you uh

 **tj:** really should finish that sentence ;))))

 **reed:** bet

 **reed:** he's just one of the most amazing people i think i've ever met

 **reed:** anyways before you make fun of me

 **reed:** i already know

 **reed:** i'm what the kids call,, a disaster gay *finger guns*

 **tj:** that’s really fucking soft bro

 **tj:** cyrus is pretty great

 **tj:** he’d be lucky to get to know you tho ;))

 **reed:** don't you dare steal him from me

 **reed:** jk

 **reed:** or am i

 **reed:** but yeah i'm still losing my mind that he told jonah i called him cute

 **tj:** yea h like

 **tj:** he told jonAh

 **tj:** JONAH BECK

 **tj:** of all people-

 **reed:** RIGHT

 **reed:** oh shit

 **reed:** my mom needs me i gtg

 **tj:** ah bye my dude

 

**direct message between cyrusgayman & datboiTJ at 5:30 pm**

**tj:** yo underdog

 **tj:** what's good?

 **cyrus:** oh, nothing much, just homework

 **cyrus:** you??

 **tj:** not much. i haven't gotten off this godforsaken app for the past few hours

 **tj:** i need to get a life

 **tj:** but anyways i have a question if you have time

 **cyrus:** yeah sure, what’s up??

 **tj:** do you know why jonah messaged reed just to yell at him lol

 **cyrus:** uh

 **cyrus:** what lol???

 **tj:** well apparently jonah messaged reed or something and went off?

 **tj:** i didn't really get the full context but-

 **cyrus:** o h

 **cyrus:** uh

 **cyrus:** yeah i’m not really sure why…

 **tj:** oh yeah and small detail but like

 **tj:** i think he may have insinuated that you told him what reed said about you

 **cyrus:** dodkdkkdDIKDKDSKKDK

 **cyrus:** y e a h uh

 **cyrus:** so that happened

 **tj:** oh?

 **tj:** wait fU c k-

 **cyrus:** uhmmmm ye ah so

 **cyrus:** why’d you ask lol??

 **cyrus:** did you talk about it or?

 **tj:** um

 **tj:** oh frick i just realized i forgot to do my math homework lol i gtg! would you look at that

 **cyrus:** mhm sure

 **tj:** don't call me out like that

 **cyrus:** wish I didn’t have to !!

 **tj:** you can wish all you want. too bad i'm not a genie ! xoxo

 **cyrus:** dang ok 0.o

 

 **direct message between cyrusgayman & ** **dociousbigocious at 6:47**

 **cyrus:** hey!! I have a question for you

 **jonah:** yeah?

 **cyrus:** did you dm reed ?

 **jonah:** just a little

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** did you talk abt me ???

 **jonah:** i mean i asked why he was talking to you

 **jonah:** and i _may have_ sorta accidentally hinted that you told me about him calling you cute

 **jonah:** i'm not sure if he knows or not but yeah

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** uh

 **cyrus:** thanks for that ig

 **cyrus:** he kinda figured it out

 **jonah:** oh he told you?

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** no

 **cyrus:** tj did

 **cyrus:** wait

 **cyrus:** _wait_

 **cyrus:** t j d i d

 **cyrus:** I-

 **jonah:** uh?

 **jonah:** you good?

 **cyrus:** they-

 **cyrus:** they talked about me

 **cyrus:** they must have

 **jonah:** oh dang

 **jonah:** that's pretty rude of them lmao

 **cyrus:** jonah

 **cyrus:** we’re literally talking about them rn

 **jonah:** ok but we aren't _talking about them_

 **jonah:** they have to be kinda rude to talk about you behind your back like that?

 **cyrus:** w

 **cyrus:** wha t

 **cyrus:** what do you mean I-

 **jonah:** you know like

 **jonah:** why would they be talking crap about you if you didn’t do anything?

 **jonah:** that’s kind of…

 **cyrus:** THEYRE NOT TALKING CRAP ABOUT ME

 **cyrus:** what did you even talk to him about i’m ??

 **jonah:** so what did you mean they were- whatever

 **jonah:** but like i said

 **jonah:** i wanted to know why he decided to talk to you all of a sudden bc he's not a very good person

 **cyrus:** oh???

 **cyrus:**???

 **cyrus:** okay??

 **cyrus:** you know I can handle myself, right?

 **jonah:** yeah... but i don't want you to get hurt :/

 **cyrus:** sososkkdkdkdm jonah i’ll be fine

 **cyrus:** why do you think he’s such a bad person anyways?

 **jonah:** he just has that vibe you know

 **jonah:** and as i said before,, he could be a stoner which isn't a very good influence

 **cyrus:** I-

 **cyrus:** he’s close to tj, who definitely isn’t a stoner, and those are all rumors anyways

 **cyrus:** I think i’ll be fine

 **jonah:** alright...

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at 11:46**

**reed:** hey hey hey

 **cyrus:** hiii

 **reed:** so ;))

 **cyrus:** uhh

 **cyrus:** yeah dodkdmmd abt that

 **cyrus:** im sorry if jonah said anything rude

 **reed:** oh he said something rude?

 **reed:** i guess i got distracted and didn't notice lol

 **cyrus:** no I just

 **cyrus:** wanted to make sure ig

 **reed:** oh dw

 **reed:** i couldn't be _more_ fine ;)

 **cyrus:** uhh fodkdkdkdk

 **cyrus:** okay

 **cyrus:** everything’s good then??

 **reed:** yeah

 **reed:** are _you_ okay?

 **cyrus:** yeahh im good

 **cyrus:** a tad bit baffled but

 **cyrus:** i’m fine

 **reed:** you need a distraction?

 **reed:** i can think of like 50 things you can do to help you clear your head

 **cyrus:** oh?

 **cyrus** : like ??

 **reed:** ok don't laugh at me but-

 **reed:** sometimes when i'm not feeling great i just go on netflix and watch old childhood shows

 **reed:** it's literally so relaxing and nostalgic

 **cyrus:** ohh I love doing that !!

 **cyrus:** man, old disney really had some classics

 **reed:** oh definitely

 **reed:** another suggestion i can give you is talking to someone but uh,, looks like you're already doing that so-

 **cyrus:** ahhh fofkfkfk

 **cyrus:** honestly, i’m fine

 **cyrus:** this just feels like something that’d happen to andi or buffy, not me

 **reed:** oh?

 **reed:** wdym?

 **cyrus:** I just fodkdmdmdm guys don’t call me cute

 **cyrus:** oh wait

 **cyrus:** i’m talking about this with the guy that called me cute

 **cyrus:** wh oopsi e

 **reed:** i mean if you want me to i can stop i mean-

 **reed:** it may be a little hard since that's literally my defining characteristic

 **reed:** i even jokingly flirt with tj sometimes dksjs

 **reed:** but i'll try

 **cyrus:** no no no it’s fine, you don’t need to change for me or anything

 **cyrus:** I just fofmmmfKDDKDMFM

 **cyrus:** forget abt it, i’m fine

 **reed:** is now a bad time to say that was really cute or-

 **cyrus:** DODIDODODKDKDK

 **cyrus:** i’m gonna have to get used to this, aren't I

 **reed:** afraid so ;))

 **reed:** you already gave me the green light so-

 **reed:** just don't take it all _too_ seriously bc i’m genuinely fine with just being friends

 **cyrus:** oh worm

 **cyrus:** i’m glad everything’s good then??

 **reed:** oh yeah definitely

 **reed:** once jonah told me you talked about me i completely forgot what the rest of the conversation was about ;))

 **reed:** oops

 **cyrus:** o h

 **cyrus:** uh fodkdmdmdm yeah about that

 **cyrus:** I hope you know I wasn’t gossiping or anything

 **cyrus:** to be fair tho, you talked abt me too so..

 **reed:** oh i know you weren't >;)

 **reed:** also i _what now_?

 **cyrus:** tjs not really subtle when he’s looking for tea

 **reed:** i'm gonna fucking kill him i-

 **reed:** what exactly did thAT BITCH SAY jdjshs

 **cyrus:** o well

 **cyrus:** that’s between me and tj, isn’t it ;)

 **reed:** tease me ig

 **reed:** but that’s not fair bro

 **reed:** you know i'm gonna spend hours laying in bed thinking about this

 **reed:** you're gonna make me sleep deprived!1!!1!1

 **cyrus:** I had to do it to em

 **cyrus:** payback ig

 **reed:** oh?

 **reed:** did you lay awake for hours thinking about me?

 **reed:** i guess i do have that effect on people

 **cyrus:** mhm keep thinking that

 **cyrus:** anyways, I should probably go

 **cyrus:** gotta get ready for sleep

 **cyrus:** or will I just be thinking abt you??

 **cyrus:** the world will never know

 **reed:** holy fu-

 **reed:** i mean regardless of whether you sleep or not i'll probably right at the forefront of your cute little mind

 **reed:** dream about me :*

 **reed:** (also those messages,, way to kill me)

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** only if you dream about me too ;)

 **cyrus:** gn!

 **reed:** that shouldn't be a problem, babe xoxo

 **cyrus:** oh really?

 **reed:** bold of you to assume i haven't done it already

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** must’ve left a good impression on you back at the rink

 **reed:** i mean

 **reed:** it was pretty nice to have you essentially hugging me the entire time

 **reed:** it was cute

 **cyrus:** you know,, i’m getting the impression that you think i’m cute

 **cyrus:** I don’t know how anyone would but

 **cyrus:** my dashing good looks and charming personality finally rubbed off on someone ODDKKDMDM

 **reed:** you’re getting the impression, huh?

 **reed:** i never would've guessed that i could possibly think you're cute even though i've said it how many times now?

 **reed:** good luck sleeping :**

 **reed:** dkjskdjs

 **cyrus:** oh uh

 **cyrus:** soskddkkfof

 **cyrus:** I did say I was gonna do that, didn’t I

 **reed:** guess you just can't stop talking to me

 **reed:** that's pretty interesting if i do say so myself ;))) kskdks

 **cyrus:** o dodkdkdkfkf well

 **cyrus:** as much as I love talking to you, I honestly should go to bed

 **cyrus** : you probably should too

 **reed:** you're probably right. sweet dreams o/

 **cyrus:** don't think too much about me !

 **reed:** those are fighting words, goodman

 **cyrus:** oh, what are you gonna do? purposely not think about me?

 **reed:** i’ll sue you if i don't sleep tonight!!11!1!

 **cyrus:** guess i’ll just have to check up on you at school then

 **reed:** you really want me to die, don't you?

 **reed:** you just said fuck reed lives, ig,, sigh

 **reed:** anyways, goodnight !

 **cyrus:** like I said previously,,, payback ig

 **cyrus:** gn!!

 

 **1:57** _reedwiththeweed has logged off_


	3. need you to be sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so DSKLGFJF we stayed up till 3 am writing this, we have a problem im cryinG
> 
>  
> 
> anyways this is longggg and it's wild, so buckle yourselves in!

**wednesday october seventeenth, 2018**

**direct message between cyrusgayman & dociousbigocious at 6:42 am**

**jonah:** hey cy?

 **cyrus:** yeah?

 **jonah:** i just kinda wanted to say sorry for messaging reed the other day

 **jonah:** i really was just trying to look out for you but i understand that it wasn't my place to do that

 **cyrus:** thank you so much for apologizing, I know you were just trying to help but idk

 **cyrus:** maybe don’t judge people based off of rumors and “vibes”?

 **jonah:** ok. i'm willing to have an open mind

 **jonah:** if you trust him then i guess i can too

 **cyrus:** great!!

 **cyrus:** I haven’t really known him for long

 **cyrus:** but he seems like a great person :)

 **jonah:** cool cool! i just wanted to make sure everything was okay. you're my best friend, cyrus

 **cyrus:** aw jonah, you’re my best friend too!!

 **cyrus:** it was a little weird not talking for like,, two days lol

 **cyrus:** I missed you

 **jonah:** i missed you more!

 **cyrus:** glad everything’s cleared up <3

 **jonah:** me too. see you at school!

 **cyrus:** see ya later!

  


**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at ** **4:37 pm**

  **reed:** i can't believe you _actually_ brought me coffee today i-

 **reed:** wtf-

 **cyrus:** omg I mean

 **cyrus:** it was technically for buffy

 **cyrus:** and no one else wanted it, so

 **reed:** so i was your last choice djdjjd

 **reed:** jk, idc, thanks for the coffee anyways

 **reed:** i definitely needed it

 **cyrus:** didkfkfkfo no I just mean

 **cyrus:** tj doesn’t drink coffee so I thought why not ask you?? it’s not like you were my last choice or anything

 **reed:** bro, i'm just messing with you i-

 **reed:** you didn't actually hurt my feelings or anything dkshdk

 **cyrus:** oh oh okay isskskdmcm

 **cyrus:** anYWAYS

 **cyrus:** idk if you noticed but I haven’t been talking to jonah as much

 **cyrus:** but he apologized which made me feel sO much better

 **reed:** aw dude that's awesome

 **reed:** i could kinda tell you guys were a little bit… distant lately

 **reed:** like you hardly talked to him at all the other day

 **cyrus:** ahh yeah

 **cyrus:** it sucked, I hate not talking to my friends

 **cyrus:** everything’s gucci now tho

 **reed:** i'm glad :))

 **reed:** he seems like he's pretty much your best guy friend

 **cyrus:** yeah pretty much, other than tj

 **cyrus:** which is w i l d to me

 **cyrus:** I never would’ve guessed a few years ago that i’d be best friends with jonah beck

 **reed:** w-why?

 **cyrus:** oh, I uh

 **cyrus:** I had a crush on him in middle school

 **reed:** o

 **reed:** OH

 **reed:** well uh, dang

 **reed:** i'm gonna assume you don't anymore?

 **cyrus:** ahh no I don’t

 **cyrus:** that is _definitely_ a thing of the past

 **reed:** interesting emphasis on the word _definitely_

 **reed:** someone else caught your eye? ;)

 **cyrus:** ahh nope

 **cyrus:** i’m a single pringle

 **cyrus:** you ;)

 

 **direct message between reedwtheweed & datboiTJ at ** **4:48 pm**  

 **reed:** hey, would you happen to know of any coffin manufacturing companies?

 **tj:** what the heck happened this time?

 **reed:** i died

 **reed:** what else is new?

 **reed:** you really need to go to medical school or something so you can help save my life

 **reed:** especially when it seems like cyrus greatly enjoys killing me :)))

 **reed:** can we get him put in prison for that?

 **tj:** uhmmmm what exactly happened ??

 **tj:** did he say something or?

 **reed:** no he just breathed

 **reed:** of coURSE HE SAID SOMETHING

 **reed:** or at least i _thought_ he did

 **reed:** i asked him if he had any new crushes or whatever and the last thing he sent was ‘you ;)’

 **reed:** so basically that was the first thing i saw and i literally dropped my phone because i thought he meant _ME_ BUT NO

 **reed:** he was just asking if _i_ did

 **tj:** oh

 **tj:** OH

 **tj:** wait wait wait wait

 **tj:** whY were you talking about crushes exactly ??

 **tj:** and?? winky face?? cyrus?? since when??

 **reed:** oh he just used to have a crush on someone,, i won't say just in case he wants it to be private but yeah

 **reed:** and are you trying to tell me he's never sent a winky face? lmaoooo

 **tj:** o dang ? he really told you about that??

 **tj:** wait wait

 **tj:** how often does he send you winky faces????

 **tj:** i’m-

 **reed:** i mean?? it didn't really surprise me that much when he did

 **reed:** he's almost as good as me at joke flirting

 **reed:** not quite but, whew

 **reed:** also i just realized he literally talked to his _ex crush_ about me calling him cute i-

 **tj:** he’s-

 **tj:** he’s _what_ now?

 **tj:** inchresting

 **tj:** yeAH THATS WHY I WAS DYING YESTERDAY

 **reed:** oh

 **reed:** well _fuck_

 **reed:** and yeah

 **reed:** boy can drop some lines

 **tj:** like.. what ?

 **reed:** uhhhhh

 **reed:** i mean

 **reed:** i told him not to stay up all night thinking about me and then he kept teasing it

 **reed:** why is that so weird?

 **tj:** reed,, cyrus doesn’t flirt

 **tj:** I don’t think i’ve ever heard him joke flirt

 **tj:** not even with andi or buffy,, and he definitely didn’t ever flirt with jonah

 **reed:** o-oh

 **reed:** maybe it’s just because i flirt with him lol

 **tj:** i n t e r e s t i n g

 **tj:** how much have you guys talked ??

 **reed:** er

 **reed:** a few times

 **reed:** we talked a little at school today too

 **reed:** why?

 **tj:** oh, nothing

 **tj:** no reason

 **tj:** just curious

 **tj:** so let me get this straight

 **tj:** he flirts with you?

 **reed:** just a little bit lol

 **reed:** but it's all a joke

 **tj:** ah okay

 **tj:** wellll keep me updated

 **reed:** tj-

 **tj:** y es?

 **reed:** why are you so confused i-

 **reed:** we're literally just two guys jokingly flirti-

 **reed:** oh

 **tj:** mhmmm

 **tj:** i’m not _confused_ necessarily

 **tj:** I just

 **tj:** nvm that’s messy

 **reed:** well _fuck_ me ig

 **reed:** please be messy

 **reed:** we're both gay here

 **reed:** i mean i'm literally losing my shit over your best friend rn

 **tj:** w e l l

 **tj:** this might not be tea bc I haven’t actually talked to him abt this but

 **tj:** cyrus doesn’t flirt w people,, but he flirts with you

 **tj:** it’s, dare I say

 **tj:** inchresting

 **reed:** oh well that’s really freaking cute

 **reed:** also sorry if i sound dead i'm still disappointed that i'm gay and can't read

 **reed:** which ik,, ironic

 **reed:** but yOU'RE TELLING ME HE DOESN'T NORMALLY FLIRT BUT HE FLIRTS BACK WHEN I FLIRT WITH HIM

 **reed:** but the problem is unless you’ve flirted with him you won't really know

 **reed:** unless-

 **reed:** tj is there something you’re trying to tell me

 **tj:** o

 **tj:** time to yeet myself out my window

 **reed:** no

 **reed:** _fucking_

 **reed:** way

 **tj:** well-

 **tj:** it was a while ago, okay

 **tj:** fucking god why am I blushing-

 **reed:** TJ

 **reed:** SPILL IT SPILL IT

 **tj:** : w e ll.

 **tj:** back in middle school I had the biggestttt crush on him like

 **tj:** that dork-

 **tj:** he was really really cute okay

 **tj:** I mean he still is

 **tj:** but i’ve moved on

 **tj:** atleastithinkihave

 **tj:** but that’s for another day

 **reed:** oh my god

 **reed:** he _is_ really cute

 **reed:** i can't believe you KDKSKDJS

 **reed:** guess i have to make fun of you now

 **tj:** oH MY GOD DIDKDDMFM

 **tj:** why did I expose myself

 **tj:** le sigh

 **tj:** but fofmfmfdmdm there’s nothing to make fun of me with,, you’re the one with the tea

 **reed:** but you used to like cyrus awWW

 **reed:** that's just adorable

 **reed:** i can see it now

 **reed:** 13 yr old tj

 **reed:** sitting on the merry go round with cyrus

 **reed:** wishing cyrus would reach out and hold his hand

 **reed:** it's just too easy bro

 **tj:** I-

 **tj:** fuck

 **tj:** alas, that never did happen

 **tj:** I wanted to hold his hand so many times I-

 **tj:** 13 yo tj was w h i p p e d

 **reed:** wait so you dID RIDE THE MERRY GO ROUND WITH HIM

 **reed:** bro im SOBBING

 **tj:** SOSSKDMDMDKDKKDKDKDMMDMDMD

 **tj:** reed you’re psychic wbk

 **tj:** but yeah we uh

 **tj:** we all went to that fair a lot back in the day

 **tj:** it was a good time

 **tj:** anYWAYS

 **tj:** my crush on cyrus is faR LESS INTERESTING THAN YOURS

 **tj:** BC HES FLIRTING WITH YOU!?

 **reed:** STOP GETTING MY GAY HOPES UP

 **reed:** YOU'RE GONNA PUT ME IN THE BONE ZONE, KIPPEN

 **tj:** w

 **tj:** what?

 **reed:** you know

 **reed:** like a graveyard

 **reed:** bc bones

 **reed:** and you’re about to kill me

 **tj:** o-oh?

 **tj:** reed

 **reed:** what? it's a joke i have with one of my other friends lmao

 **tj:** you

 **tj:** you do know what it really means, right?

 **reed:** what do you mean _what it really means_?

 **reed:** it's an inside joke?

 **reed:** i-

 **tj:** bro

 **tj:** Just

 **tj:** Just look it up in urban dictionary

 **tj:** I-

 **reed:** okay?

 **reed:** OH _FUCK_

 **reed:** i uh KSKSJD

 **reed:** forget i ever said that

 **reed:** now im embarrassed i gTG

 **tj:** i-

 **tj:** I was so concerned for a second i-

 **tj:** Don't sweat it SKFGJFS i’ll talk to you later

 **reed** : no tj i don't actually have to go i-

 **reed:** i

 **reed:** can you kill me rn

 **reed:** is that an option

 **reed:** can i leave this cruel bitch of an earth forever

 **tj:** reed i-

 **tj:** Its fiNE SFLJGK you’re literally talking to the biggest dumbass this world has ever seen

 **tj:** Its gucci

 **tj:** just

 **tj:** don't say that to cyrus

 **reed** : TJ OH MY GOD

 **reed:** TIME FOR THE NIGHTMARES

 **reed:** _I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD MY CRUSH I WAS ENTERING THE BONE ZONE (GONE WRONG) (NOT CLICKBAIT)_

 **reed:** i'm going tO _FUCKING SCREAM_ JDSJSK

 **tj:** YOU’LL BE FINE

 **tj:** i’ll just proofread everything you send ;0

 **tj:** that way you wont make a mistake andicanspyonyouguys

 **reed:** first of all, bitch

 **reed:** no

 **reed:** second of all,,,

 **reed:** cyrus probably doesn’t know what it is either

 **tj:** well-

 **tj:** okay

 **tj:** we can go with that

 **reed:** wtf kind of things do _you guys_ talk about?

 **reed:** do you guys just read urban dictionary definitions as a hobby i-

 **tj:** OHMYGODREED IM LSSJDFKD

 **tj:** NO

 **tj:** we just had some interesting friends

 **reed:** was it that buffy girl you guys are always talking about

 **reed:** or was it your sister?

 **tj:** FPGJFFPGDJ BUFFY NO

 **tj:** its nothing ldfkjgdfk

 **tj:** a nywa ys

 **tj:** so you want his flirting to be genuine, huh ;)

 **reed:** well

 **reed:** if you have to expose me like that

 **reed:** kinda

 **tj:** OMG PSFJG

 **tj:** if only he knew

 **tj:** le sigh

 **tj:** it better not take you months to get together istg-

 **reed:** the worst part is like

 **reed:** i think he does know?

 **reed:** unless he thinks i'm genuinely just joking with him

 **tj:** really?? what makes you think that?

 **reed:** well i mean i haven’t uh

 **reed:** necessarily been subtle about the fact that i like him

 **tj:** yeah, but you told him it was just for fun, right?

 **tj:** plus i mean,, if he thought you were being real, why would he flirt back if he didn’t like you?

 **tj:** just a thought

 **reed:** i doNT KNOW

 **reed:** can you uh

 **reed:** dm him and tell him to stop fucking with my feelings KDJDKD

 **reed:** like UGH

 **reed:** he started flirting right after i told him i was fine being friends

 **reed:** sigh

 **reed:** so that’s why it’s likely friendly

 **tj:** o h

 **tj:** Hmm

 **tj:** Interesting

 **tj:** Maybe just,, stop flirting and he’ll stop too?  
**reed** : ok i'll try

 **reed:** what do i do if he keeps flirting tho JDJSJD

 **reed:** which i doubt will happen but he seems to like getting revenge on me :||

 **tj:** w-

 **tj:** wh-

 **tj:** im not even gonna ask

 **tj:** okay so like don't just,, suddenly stop flirting, gradually stop ig

 **tj** : like if he flirts w you don't like,, ignore him

 **tj:** but don't declare your love for him or anything

 **tj** : god this is so weird

 **reed** : ok i can try

 **reed:** pray for me bro

 **reed:** also i should uh

 **reed:** probably go talk to him i sorta accidentally  him on read because i was freaking out

 **reed:** oops

 **tj:** reed

 **tj:** you-

 **tj:** You left him on read

 **tj:** GO TEXT HIM MY DUDE

 **reed:** will do ;))

 

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at 5:52 pm**

  **reed:** i mean, there's a possibility but it's not that important lol

 **cyrus:** oh?

 **cyrus:** how come it took so long to respond o.o

 **cyrus:** jkjk

 **cyrus:** but really

 **cyrus:** 0.0

 **reed:** oh i was just just thinking super hard about the question

 **reed:** yeah

 **reed:** and i was talking to tj about something kinda important

 **reed:** sorry about that jdjdjs

 **cyrus:** ah its all good

 **cyrus:** you don’t need to respond to me right away all the time, i don’t mind waiting

 **reed:** aw

 **reed:** thank you for understanding ig i-

 **reed:** sjajdjs

 **cyrus:** no problem!!

 **cyrus:** ooo guess what im watching rnnn

 **cyrus:** i may or may not have taken your advice

 **reed:** oh my god

 **reed:** well,, im going to assume the best show to ever be created in children’s tv history

 **reed:** drake and josh

 **cyrus:** thats very bold of you to assume

 **cyrus:** its hannah montana actually

 **cyrus:** which is DEFINITELY on top of drake and josh

 **reed** : first of all, i think you mean it's **bold** of me to assume

 **reed:** and second of all, hannah montana is the equivalent of a dried up grape when compared the the absolute art and humor of drake and josh

 **reed:** it simply cannot compare

 **cyrus:** thats LIES

 **cyrus:** FOOLERY

 **cyrus:** HOW DARE YOU INSULT HANNAH MONTANA

 **cyrus:** it is literally the greatest thing disney has or will ever do

 **reed:** and the best disney can do is a RAISIN meanwhile old nickelodeon only brought fresh grapes

 **reed:** i don't make the rules i only enforce them

**cyrus: f a l s e**

**cyrus:** did drake and josh EVER do anything as iconic as the cheese jerky scene?

 **cyrus:** or the bone song?

 **reed:** yes actually

 **reed:** did they ever sing an a capella version of we will rock you on hannah montana?

 **reed:** i think NOT

 **cyrus:** did they have the greatest pop star to ever live, The One And Only Miley Cyrus (wink wink) star in drake and josh?

 **reed:** no but they have

 **reed:** wait for it

 **reed:** MIRANDA COSGROVE who would later star in another iconic nickelodeon show, iCarly so check freaking MATE

 **cyrus:** miranda has noTHING ON MILEY BYE

 **cyrus** : and hannah montana is ten times better than iCarly soooo

 **reed:** OK LISTEN IF I WAS STRAIGHT IN ANY CAPACITY I WOULD DATE MIRANDA COSGROVE EASILY

 **reed:** actually while i’m on that note

 **reed:** drake bell.

 **reed:** i stand my case

 **cyrus:** dodkdmdmdkDODKDMDMDMDMDMDK

 **cyrus:** dang uh

 **cyrus:** you got me there

 **reed:** i know how to speak fluent gay

 **reed:** everyone as a kid had a crush on drake bell and that's just facts

 **cyrus:** wdym as a kid-

 **reed:** ok you know what that's valid

 **reed:** which is why

 **reed:** drake and josh > hannah montana

 **reed:** no questions asked

 **cyrus:** reed, you used my gayness against me

 **cyrus:** that’s not fair >:(

 **reed:** it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last ;))

 **reed:** especially if we ever talk about high school musical

 **reed:** dare i quote you,, payback

 **cyrus:** o-oh

 **cyrus** : I 100% think that high school musical is one of the best things on this earth

 **cyrus:** but, I raise you

 **cyrus:** camp rock, with a l l f o u r jonas brothers

 **reed:** i take your camp rock and i raise you lemonade mouth,, which just so happens to star the lesbian icon hayley kiyoko

 **cyrus:** OH DANG YOURE RIGHT

 **cyrus:** HAYLEY KIYOKO IS A C T U A L L Y THE GREATEST THING TO HAPPEN TO ME

 **reed:** is it because you're a lesbian?

 **reed:** damn you could’ve just told me

 **cyrus:** nothing wrong with lesbians, but gays can appreciate hayley too smh

 **cyrus** : let me tell you,, the first time I saw the girls like girls music video I legit cried

 **reed:** oh i still haven't watched it KSJSKSJ

 **reed:** ig you have to revoke my gay card

 **reed:** i've just heard it’s sad and i'm honestly too big of a wimp to put myself through that

 **reed:** curse my soft side

 **cyrus:** you HAVE to watch it sometime

 **cyrus** : i’ll watch it with you if you want

 **reed:** only if i can cry on your shoulder ;)

 **reed:** oh god that sounded pathetic

 **cyrus:** you can cry on my shoulder, only if I can cry on yours too bc

 **cyrus:** i’m not sure if I can watch it without crying

 **cyrus:** i’m a rea lly easy cryer okay

 **reed:** oh that’s _really_ fucking soft

 **reed:** while we're at it we should watch drake and josh (aka the best show) >;)

 **cyrus:** only if we watch hannah montana after (anything for you, babe)

 **reed:** oh

 **reed:** uh

 **reed:** um

 **reed:** yeah we could definitely do that

 **reed:** we could watch lemonade mouth too >:)

 **cyrus:** more lesbian jesus _cries_ i’m in

 

 **direct messages between reedwtheweed and datboiTJ at 6:46 pm**  

 **reed:** HE CALLED ME BABE I'M GONNA MCFREAKING SHOOT MYSELF BYE

 **tj:** HE DID N O T

 **tj:** WTF IM CRYING

 **reed:** HE DEFINITELY DID SO NOW I THINK IM JUST GOING TO CRY ALL NIGHT LONG INTO MY PILLOW OR SUMN

 **reed:** I EVEN TONED DOWN MY FLIRTING GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD

 **reed:** I THINK GOD HATES ME OR SUMN

 **tj:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

 **tj:** HE REALLY CALLED YOU BABE I-

 **tj:** IN WHAT FUCKING CONTEXT IM-

 **reed:** HE JUST FREAKING WENT

 **reed:** _ANYTHING FOR YOU, BABE_

 **reed:** I CRAVE THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH RN LIKE WHAT THE FFFFFUFUCHXJXJKS

 **tj:** IM DODIDKDKFMDMFMKFFIFKFK

 **tj:** THAT LITTLE TWERP I-

 **tj:** HES GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS IM DODMDMDMD

 **tj:** HECK IM ALMOST DEAD AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY THAT TO M E

 **reed:** tj

 **reed:** my dear friend tj

 **reed:** bOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME IM NOT **_ALREADY_** _DEAD_

 **tj:** FODKDMDMKDKFLDKDKKF BIG MOOD

 **tj:** BIG FREAKING MOOD IM ODMDMDMDMD

 **reed:** OK IMA GO SO I DONT LEAVE HIM ON READ FOR AN HOUR AGAIN

 **reed:** IMAGINE HAVING TO EXPLAIN THAT DKSHSKDHS

 **tj:** DANG OKAY IM OOKKNFDDDJN

 

**direct messages between reedwtheweed and cyrusgayman at 6:57 pm**

 

 **reed:** yuhh i’m actually listening to mercy/gatekeeper rn

 **reed:** it's iconic

 **cyrus:** tea!! one of her best songs

 **cyrus:** I honestly can’t decide what my favorite is

 **cyrus:** they’re a l l so iconic

 **reed:** damn straight

 **reed:** is it even _possible_ to choose?

 **cyrus:** I can’t fathom it

 **cyrus:** they’re all so good I-

 **cyrus:** she really did That with expectations, huh

 **reed:** she really _did_

 **reed:** and i'm just gonna say it

 **reed:** _sleepover_ and _wanna be missed_ are _Big_ Moods dkajsks

 **cyrus:** o h?

 **cyrus** : i nte res ting

 **reed:** what? they basically represent the entire Gay Experience

 **reed:** i just KSJSKD

 **reed:** OH and don't forget about _‘what i need’_

 **cyrus:** a b o p

 **cyrus:** _molecules_? 10 freaking 10, outsold

 **reed:** FUCK

 **reed:** that song literally-

 **reed:** i need a moment

 **reed:** but we can’t sleep on _let it be_ like this

 **reed:** we love a solemn anthem KKSJSS

 **cyrus:** uGH ALL HER SONGS ARE JUST SO ODKDDMDM

 **cyrus:** OKAY BUT

 **cyrus:** TROYE SIVAN THO

 **reed:** o-oh

 **reed:** lol yeah he's cool uh

 **reed:** (:

 **cyrus:** y

 **cyrus:** you

 **cyrus** : you don’t like troye? i’m ??

 **reed:** ok LISTEN

 **reed:** his music is alright KDHSKD

 **reed:** i haven’t really listened to much tho so-

 **reed:** educate me ig?

 **cyrus:** I can't believe-

 **cyrus:** okay, well if you haven’t heard _wild_ and _youth_ you should be ashamed

 **cyrus:** if you’re looking for The Gay Experience, listen to _talk me down, heaven,_ and _strawberries and cigarettes_

 **cyrus:** I cant believe you don’t like troye I-

 **reed:** sue me

 **reed:** i do like _strawberries and cigarettes_ actually

 **reed:** but ig i just have a different music taste

 **reed:** like tbh my favorite band is fall out boy KSJSKS

 **cyrus:** fall out boy is valid

 **cyrus:** I don’t listen to many bands, but panic! at the disco is one of my faves

 **cyrus:** I mostly listen to solo artists tho

 **reed:** OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK YOUR MOUTH

 **reed:** I LOVE PANIC! SO FUCKING MUCH I-

 **reed:** GET OUT

 **cyrus:** OMG KKNGFDDYJKNVF

 **cyrus:** favorite album?

 **reed:** oooo okay uh

 **reed:** either death of a bachelor or afycso i’d have to say

 **reed:** what about you

 **reed:** don’t answer wrong

 **cyrus:** favorite of all time? twtl trtd

 **cyrus** : their new album though-

 **cyrus:** I d i e d the day it came out

 **reed:** twtl is valid

 **reed:** it only has the best song they've ever made on it

 **reed:** and honestly me too. tj kept trying to text me and i was like sTFU I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO AN ALBUM

 **cyrus:** OML WHAT A MOOD

 **cyrus:** it’s s o good like

 **cyrus:** _old fashioned-_

 **cyrus** : _DYING IN LA_

 **cyrus:** whe w

 **reed:** i bet you can't guess my favorite

 **cyrus:** hmmm

 **cyrus:** _king of the clouds_ lol?

 **reed:** yoU FUCKING-

 **reed:** no

 **reed:** i appreciate the humor tho

 **reed:** it's actually _high hopes_ just bc it makes me feel really freaking powerful dksjsk

 **cyrus:** _high_ hopes ;)

 **cyrus:** I see ;))

 **reed:** I-

 **reed:** i did this to myself

 **reed:** please know i don't actually smoke weed tho KDJSKDJS

 **cyrus:** nah, I know you don’t

 **cyrus** : you don’t really seem like the type of person who would

 **reed:** you’d be the first one to say that lol

 **reed:** oh also i just realized we've been talking for like two hours i-

 **cyrus:** wait seriously??

 **cyrus:** that’s so long i’m ??

 **cyrus:** i’m neverrr on here for that long

 **reed:** yeah dude its 8 o clock sKSDKSK

 **reed:** and i guess i'm just _that_ special, huh ;)

 **cyrus:** wouldn’t have stayed on for anyone else ;)

 **reed:** not even your best friends?

 **cyrus:** not when I still have hours of homework left, no

 **cyrus:** it’s f ine

 **reed:** would it be responsible for me to suggest you go do that

 **reed:** or should i be selfish and beg you to stay

 **cyrus:** do the latter

 **cyrus:** i’m _really_ not looking forward to chem

 **reed:** ok i'll try

 **reed:** oh _please_ stay and talk to me

 **reed:** i don't know how i will ever survive if you leave me,, _le sigh_

 **reed:** oh romeo oh romeo KSJSKSDS

 **cyrus:** o my juliet, i’ll deny my father _and_ refuse my name for you

 **reed:** well i guess it's time we have a secret wedding

 **reed:** let me call tj

 **reed:** he can be friar lawrence

 **cyrus:** I mean,, i’m down if you’re down

 **reed:** wow that was the easiest wedding proposal i’ve ever done

 **reed:** not to say that i've done any before this but-

 **cyrus:** hey, throw romeo and juliet, a secret aspect, and a cute guy all together and you’ve sold me

 **reed:** o-oh

 **reed:** it's tj isn't it ;)

 **cyrus:** I was talking about myself, le sigh

 **reed:** you're accepting _my_ proposal because _you're_ a cute guy?

 **reed:** that doesn't make sense o.o

 **cyrus:** I mean, if i’m marrying someone beautiful, I at _least_ have to be cute

 **reed:** O H

 **reed:** i mean

 **reed:** i can relate lol

 **cyrus:** oh really?

 **reed:** really.

 **reed:** it takes a lot of effort to catch up _sigh_

 **cyrus:** catch up to me? you’re, like, ten times better looking

 **reed:** uhh horton hears a LIAR i-

 **reed:** anyone who makes you feel like that can choke (even if it’s yourself)

 **cyrus:** guess i’m choking :,(

 **reed:** you need the heimlich or sumn?

 **reed:** bc you’re like,, actually gorgeous i-

 **cyrus:** oh? you think i’m gorgeous?

 **reed:** i said what i said

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** beauty’s in the eye of the beholder, ig

 **reed:** i will _literally_ fight you if you keep saying stuff like that

 **cyrus:** hey, don’t blame me! it’s my inner demons or whatever

 **reed:** can i at least fight _them?_ KDJDKD

 **cyrus:** okay so? you’re just gonna walk into my subconscious, saying “hey demons, it’s me, ya boy” ? or?

 **reed:** i hate you sksjdm

 **reed:** but tbh i can think of a few other ways to do it

 **reed:** no demon fighting required

 **cyrus:** like ?

 **reed:** i guess that just has to be a secret between me and my brain now doesn't it

 **reed:** you basically already know what one of them is, though

 **cyrus:** watching old disney shows, i’m assuming?

 **cyrus:** or is it flirting with random gays?

 **reed:** well i was _going to say_ i could keep telling you until you believe it but

 **reed:** ig the second one works too

 **reed:** but if you're referring to me, my flirting is anything _but_ random

 **cyrus:** oh, good to know you’re very intentional when it comes to flirting with me

 **reed:** well,,

 **reed:** fuck

 **cyrus:** >;)

 **cyrus:** anyways

 **cyrus:** one day, you should give me your list

 **cyrus:** i’m down for anything that helps w/ fighting inner demons lol

 **reed:** i could

 **reed:** but i hear it's even more effective if you do it _with_ someone

 **cyrus:** oh? already asking me on a second date when we haven’t even had the first?

 **cyrus:** jkjk lol

 **cyrus:** ig one day you’ll just have to do the list with me, then

 **reed:** you seem so shocked even though i literally asked you to secretly marry me

 **reed:** but i definitely will, i mean, we're already doing about four of them w/ hayley kiyoko and drake and josh so i mean-

 **reed:** why not knock out as many as we can

 **cyrus:** this is gonna be an awfully long night, you might as well sleep over

 **reed:** oh?

 **reed:** when should we do it? this weekend?

 **cyrus:** sure, i’m free then

 **cyrus:** the sooner the better ;)

 **reed:** well i can't wait until our Not Date date ;)

 **reed:** i should probably let you do your homework now?

 **cyrus:** uGh reSponSiBiliTieS

 **cyrus** : whyyy

 **cyrus:** fiiiine, i’ll go do my homework

 **reed:** wait wait wait

 **reed:** you said it was chem right?

 **cyrus:** yeS

 **cyrus:** its killing me

 **cyrus:** why am I taking honors chem, i’m awFul at science I-

 **reed:** ok hear me out so uh

 **reed:** there may be a slight possibility that i'm like really good at it uh

 **reed:** so like if you want you can facetime me and i can help you if you need it skshsk

 **cyrus:** you’d really do that for me??

 **reed:** ofc i would

 **cyrus:** dang okay

 

**cyrus is calling… 8:48 pm**

**call ended 12:17 am**

 

 **cyrus:** thank you so much for the help omg

 **reed:** anytime :))

 **reed:** goodnight, again KDJSKSK

 **reed:** just make sure you don't have any nightmares about hydrogen

 **cyrus:** goodness, i’ll try not to

 **cyrus:** goodnight !!

 **cyrus:** (you know you’re actually amazing, right?)

 **reed:** (ig i do now)

 **cyrus:** (good, because you really are)

 **reed:** (not as amazing as you)

 **cyrus:** (that’s fake tea)

 **reed:** (well you clearly haven't met yourself bc,,, whew)

 **cyrus:** (o h)

 **cyrus:** (I-)

 **reed:** payback ;)

 **cyrus:** dang

 **cyrus:** it really be like that sometimes, huh

 **reed:** you bet

**message read at 12:27 am**


	4. absolutely smitten

**thursday october eighteenth, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed & datboiTJ at 3:26 pm**

**tj:** bro, you never texted me last night

**tj:** what happened 0.0

**reed:** oh uh

**reed:** not  _ that  _ much

**reed:** we talked about kids tv shows and then music and then i helped him with his chemistry hw

**tj:** that's,, a lot 

**tj:** how long were you up for omg?

**reed:** only until like

**reed:** 12 or something

**tj:** dAnG dude

**tj:** you kept him uP

**tj:** i’m sure he wanted to stay up, tho ;)

**reed:** more like he kept me up

**reed:** not that i'm complaining

**reed:** we facetimed for like four hours KJSKDS

**tj:** REED SHUT UP OMG

**tj:** YOU GUYS FACE TIMED

**tj:** NO WAYYYY OMG

**reed** : YES WAY

**reed:** like i said

**reed:** i helped him with his chem hw (for like half the time) ;))

**tj:** wigged

**tj:** found dead in miami 

**tj:** i cant believe im living vicariously through you 

**tj:** 13 yo tj is sister shook 

**reed:** poor you

**reed:** oh yeah btw i JUST remembered

**reed:** can you like,, be the priest at our wedding lmao

**tj:** t

**tj:** the priEST

**tj:** AT YOUR WEDDING IM LSFSGMFSLKGMFK

**tj:** bet

**reed:** yeah i'm not sure when we should have it yet but it's kinda a secret wedding bc well

**reed:** romeo and juliet you know

**reed:** except in this version we live

**reed:** …i hope

**tj:** yeah you’re probably gonna die just from marrying him 

**tj:** ill say “and you may kiss the groom” and you’ll die just from the THOUGHT of it 

**reed** : wait oh my god it never occured to me that we could do it irl

**reed:** do you think he would actually go through with kissing me 0.0

**reed:** or is that too risky KDJSKJS

**tj:** idk, ask him 

**tj:** you’re being so chill abt this i- 

**reed:** that's because i'm too occupied with thinking about sATURDAY UGH

**reed:** OH WAIT I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THAT

**tj:** TELL ME ABOUT W HAT

**reed:** SOT HER WKRAF

**reed:** THERE IS A SMALL POSSIBILITY I'M GOING OVER TO HIS HOUSE SATURDAY NIGHT TO WATCH TV AND SOME MUSIC VIDEOS

**reed:** AND APPARENTLY I'M UH

**reed:** GOING TO SLEEP OVER TOO

**reed:** I'M SJSLDJS

**tj:** YOU ARE IM L SKFGJDFLKDFJGLKDFGJLKGJF

**tj:** SERIOUSLY IM CRYING

**tj:** AND THAT WAS HI S IDEA OR??

**reed:** YEAH

**reed:** I'M FREAKING OUT DUDE AND ITS STILL FOREVER AWAY

**tj:** WAIT WAIT LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT 

**tj:** HE LITERALLY ASKED YOU OVER TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER I??

**tj:** IN THE MIDDLE OF A HUGE FACETIME? OR WAS IT  _ BEFORE _ THAT? 

**reed:** IT WAS BEFORE

**reed:** HE DID BRING IT UP ONCE DURING THE FACETIME THOUGH,, WHICH WAS COMFORTING BC I WASN'T EVEN SURE IF HE WAS BEING SERIOUS OR NOT THE FIRST TIME DLSJDMDN

**tj:** IM PSGFGKFGKKFLGJFKD WIG

**tj:** YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY I-

**tj:** IM FREAKING OUT ABOUT YOU SLEEPING OVER WITH HIM YET IVE SLEPT OVER THERE SO MANY TIMES IM CRYING KLGFJFDLGJDF 

**tj:** BUT THE TEA IS

**tj:** HE NEVER ASKED ME THREE DAYS BEFORE LIKE WH-

**tj:** HE REALLY WANTED YOU TO BE THErE IM LSFKGFJDGKLFJG

**reed:** I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING

**reed:** IT’S NOT A DATE

**reed:** IT’S A  _ NOT DATE _

**reed:** OR AT LEAST THAT’S WHAT I CALLED IT AND HE DIDN'T DISAGREE

**tj:** H E D I D N T D I S A G R E E 

**tj:** HOW ARE YOU NOT LDFKGJDFGLKDFJGLKDF

**reed:** I AM DLSJSLAJDKS

**reed:** IM JUST A BIT MORE CALM AFTER THINKING ABOUT IT ALL NIGHT AND ALL DAY TODAY

**reed:** LIKE HE SAID HI TO ME AT SCHOOL AND I ALMOST DIDN'T NOTICE I-

**tj:** REED THATS LSFKGJFKLGJFKDJKFD SO GAY IM 

**tj:** YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM, HUH

**reed:** MAYBE A LITTLE BIT

**reed:** OKAY

**reed:** MAYBE A LOT IM JUST-

**tj:** IM LDFKGJDFKLJGDF DANG DANG DANG 

**tj:** YOU’RE GONNA DIE ON SATURDAY

**reed:** I K N O W

**reed:** ESPECIALLY BC IM  _ LITERALLY _ GOING TO CRY DJSJSKDJ

**tj:** WAIT WHAT??? W HY?

**reed** : HE'S MAKING ME WATCH SAD THINGS

**reed:** SAD GAY THINGS

**tj:** HE WANTS TO WATCH SAD GAY THINGS WITH YOU IM GHJHGJHGJFJGHJ

**reed:** MAYBE HE DOES

**reed:** AND WHAT ABOUT IT

**tj:** IM SLGKJFDKGJFLK

**tj:** god i need a boyfriend

**reed:** i'm always here for you bb ;)

**tj:** yet you go and steal my manz :’(

**reed:** bro  _ i  _ can be your mans xoxo

**reed:** name the time and place :*

**tj:** okay, we can have the date after i go over to your house today ;0

**tj:** planning on spending the entire time reading through my two manzs convos 

**reed:** hahaha no

**reed:** just read through ours and silently pine over me

**reed:** and then remember that i like cyrus so you'll never have a chance with either of us xo

**tj:** le sigh

**tj:** exactly why i need my own manz

**reed:** i can set you up bro

**reed:** you could date that jonah kid KDHAKSS

**tj:** theoretically, i could date jonah

**tj:** but theoretically, i could date marty

**tj:** or walker

**tj:** or any other guy in the school

**reed:** who the fuck are marty and walker

**reed:** i didn't realize you knew that many gays

**tj:** oh, i have no idea if they’re gay

**tj:** i just know them FKGJFDKG

**tj:** you’d like marty omg

**tj:** we could be a friend group yuhh

**reed:** is he single 0.0

**reed:** i'm kidding

**reed:** how desperate would it be if i messaged cyrus rn KDJSKDJS

**reed:** i kinda wanna talk to him again

**tj:** go for it bro

**tj:** idek if hes on, but

**tj:** go get yo manz

**reed:** later brooo

**tj:** laterrrr

 

**saturday october twentieth, 2018**

**group chat between cyrusgayman, lesbiandi, and theSlayer at 10:23 am**

**andi:** hey guys

**andi:** can i uh

**andi:** go on a gay rant skskdk

**cyrus:** any time omg

**buffy** : YES OF COURSE 0.0

**andi:** okay so um ksjska

**andi:** how do i even start this gosh

**andi:** so i think i may have like

**andi:** a crush

**andi:** i-

**cyrus** : YOU DODNFMFMFM HAVE A CRUSH

**cyrus:** ON WH O

**andi:** uh

**andi:** well lol

**buffy:** W H O ANDI 

**andi:** er

**andi:** you know i have to be dramatic about this

**andi:** so you know how i went canoeing after school yesterday?

**buffy:** SOFGFDGDFGJDFKGJ

**cyrus** : KDGJFDKGJFDLKGJDFKGJ

**buffy:** OGDKLDFKGDGLKJDF

**cyrus** : LJDFGKFJGLFDKGJDFKL

**buffy:** yES 

**andi:** ok well

**andi:** i may have sorta kinda realized i have a crush on

**andi:** ...amber

**cyrus** : OH MY GOD ANDI IM SCREAMING 

**buffy:** NO FREAKING WAY IM FLGKFDGJDFLKJG 

**andi:** OKAY LISTEN

**andi:** SO WE WERE ON THIS CANOE RIGHT

**andi:** AND WELL

**andi:** I JUST CAME TO THIS REALIZATION THAT  _ WOW SHE'S REALLY PRETTY _

**buffy** : ANDI IM MSKLGMFDMFDLKGMDL MGKDFG DFGLK DFMG DFLKG MDFKLGFMDLKD MLDFKGMDFKG NO W a Y

**andi:** but screaming aside

**andi:** she's just.. perfect i-

**andi:** she's so funny and witty and caring (believe it or not) and helpful and uGhgHHgh

**andi:** she's  _ amazing _

**cyrus** : ANDI AND IAND IANDI ANDI ANDI ANDI

**cyrus:** DID YOU JUST NOW REALIZE YOU HAVE A CRUSH OR-

**andi:** I MEAN YEAH

**andi:** looking back though

**andi:** i don't know how  _ i  _ didn't realize

**andi:** i probably should have suspected it considering i was always trying to find ways to talk to her

**andi:** and always telling her how pretty she is

**andi:** ...and always complimenting her just because

**andi:** and when i would think about her all the time

**andi:** you know what. i'm just stupid

**buffy** : I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CRUSH I-

**buffy** : okay wait

**buffy** : so you 

**buffy** : just now realized 

**buffy** : that you like AMBER KIPPEN 

**buffy** : after GOD KNOWS HOW LONG

**buffy** : im SCREAMING

**andi:** it looks like both me and cyrus have a thing for falling for the kippens whew

**cyrus:** ANDI I-

**cyrus:** that was a looong time ago okay 

**andi:** okay but  _ still _

**andi:** guess they just have that effect on the poor disaster gays of the ghc

**cyrus:** they really do, huh

**cyrus:** okay okay so like 

**cyrus:** did anything happen or 

**andi:** well

**andi:** we may have like held hands on the canoe nbd

**andi:** i can explain

**andi:** so the water was a bit rocky and i was nervous so we held hands to stay steady and i DIED

**buffy:** OMG ANDIIIIII YOU HELD HANDSSSS

**cyrus:** THATS SO SWEET IM CRYING

**andi:** it's not like it’s the first time lol

**andi:** but tbh i doubt she even likes me djjdsd

**buffy:** ITS NOT LIKE ITS THE FIRST TIME I

**buffy:** GIRL IT SURE SOUNDS LIKE SHE DOES

**andi:** UDKSJDKSJDKSM

**andi:** DON'T GET MY HOPES UP LIKE THAT

**buffy:** oMG IM DLFGKJDFKG ANDIIII

**buffy:** YOURE SO CUTEEEE

**buffy:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CRUSHHH 

**andi:** neither can i sigh

**andi:** so uh since i'm lowkey embarrassed now

**andi:** how are you and marty doing 0.0

**buffy:** amazing!! Nothing huge has happened recently, but in a few weeks it’ll be our two year anniversary 

**buffy:** which is WILD to me 

**buffy:** i can’t believe it’s been that long

**cyrus** : buffy omg thats amazing !!

**andi:** oMGGG

**andi:** i love you guys so much dang

**andi:** that's so adorableee

**buffy:** aw omg thanks !! 

**buffy:** one day you and amber will be there ;) 

**andi:** oh

**andi:** my

**andi:** gosh

**cyrus:** YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO CUTE IM CRYING 

**andi:** STOOP I WAS TRYING TO SHIFT ATTENTION AND NOW WE'RE BACK TO ME AGAIN

**andi:** listen maybe one day i'll ask her out or something but now is  _ not _ the time

**cyrus** : ooooommmmmggggggg if you guys start dating sometime soon- 

**andi:** oh god i wish

**andi:** but uh in an attempt to avoid talking about my feelings anymore

**andi:** how about you cyrus 0.0

**andi:** you haven't really talked about liking anyone since you got over tj

**andi:** but there almost  _ has  _ to be someone by now 0.0

**cyrus:** ohh uhm 

**cyrus:** yeah not really

**cyrus:** my love life has been pretty nonexistent 

**cyrus:** im fine with it tbh ldkgfdmf

**cyrus:** i’ll keep you updated ;)

**buffy:** ah cyrus that sucks, i’m glad you’re okay with it tho 

**andi:** oh dang :/

**andi:** i'm guessing your social life is fine tho

**andi:** the past couple days you've basically seemed dead at school dksjdkd

**cyrus:** ohhh uh SFGKLJDF

**cyrus:** that’s probably because i’ve been staying up pretty late recently fdglkjdfg

**andi:** are you procrastinating on your homework again?

**andi:** you KNOW what i told you about doing that i-

**cyrus:** wellllll not necessarily 

**cyrus:** i may or may not have made a new friend

**andi:** i KNEW IT

**andi:** can you spill 0.0

**andi:** or is it a secret

**cyrus: cyrus:** oh kldfgndfl just 

**cyrus:** do you know tj’s friend reed?? well we started talking, and we may or may not be sleeping over this weekend

**cyrus:** but its not really a huge deal

**cyrus:** at least i don't think it is 

**andi:** oh wig

**andi:** i'm glad you made some new friends then :))

**cyrus:** ahh yeah thanks !!

**cyrus:** it’s been pretty wild 

**cyrus:** like he flirts a l o t

**buffy:** hE WHAT NOW

**andi:** EXCUSE ME?? MAJSLAHDLA EXPLAIN

**cyrus:** IDK HES JUST KNGRDD A BIG FLIRT 

**cyrus:** it’s fun tho

**cyrus:** he’s really cool 

**andi:** omg

**andi:** i'll admit

**andi:** he's pretty cute

**andi:** and i'm a lesbian

**andi:** wow that’s so nice to casually say

**andi:** anYWAYS

**andi:** get it cyrus

**cyrus:** well i mean KHFDSGIKMND

**cyrus:** it’s not like it  _ means _ anything 

**cyrus:** it’s just khfddsjjnbb for fun ig

**andi:** ok you don't have to keep saying it ;))

**cyrus:** o h kddmdmffkfkDKDKMDMD

**cyrus:** _ well _ it doesn’t I just mffmfmfmmf 

**cyrus:** idk i’m new to this 

**andi:** cyrus you sound more like you're trying to convince yourself

**andi:** i believe you

**andi:** but idk if you believe you

**cyrus:** I- 

**cyrus:** I believe myself

**cyrus:** i’m not- 

**cyrus:** I don’t- 

**cyrus:** I don’t  _ seriously  _ flirt with him

**andi:** _ SERIOUSLY _

**andi:** YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU FLIRTED WITH HIM AT ALL I-

**cyrus:** oh I uh 

**cyrus:** left one small detail out out?

**cyrus:** but like I said 

**cyrus:** he’s just a friend, it’s not serious or anything 

**andi:** c y r u s KDJSKDH

**andi:** i get it

**andi:** where's buffy at a time like this

**buffy:** HOLD UP WHAT

**andi:** oh look i summoned her

**buffy:** CYRUS WHAGDKABDMD

**cyrus:** o h uh fkfkfkfkfkkfk 

**cyrus:** I flirt with my friend ig? 

**cyrus:** he started it so- 

**buffy:** cyrus that's kinda gay

**andi:** ^

**cyrus:** ITS NOTNFNFMDMDDMDM

**cyrus:** I mean

**cyrus:** it  _ technically  _ would be if like

**cyrus:** he meant it

**andi:** is  _ that  _ was this is about 0.0

**andi:** you're scared he doesn't mean it, aren't you

**buffy:** O M G. OFMJSMASBBSOMS

**cyrus:** i’m not-

**cyrus:** i’m not scared about it he DKMDKDK literally told me he does it with everyone 

**cyrus:** he said he joke flirts with tj too 

**buffy:** okay but like

**buffy:** what exactly has he said to you

**cyrus:** I mean, a lot of stuff 

**cyrus:** I still cant get over the first thing- 

**cyrus:** he called me  _ really fucking cute _

**andi:** cyrus…

**buffy:** YOU DJALDHS

**buffy:** I DOUBT HE HAS EVER TOLD TJ THAT I-

**andi:** ^ what she said

**buffy:** cyrus where did you go???

**cyrus:** sorry I was 

**cyrus:** how do you say it

**cyrus:** Gay Panic

**cyrus:** anyways yeah, I have a friend that I talk to for hours and fake flirt with :) 

**cyrus:** love that for myself :)

**andi:** i- okay

**buffy:** you're such a dumbass

**cyrus** : IM OKNGGFDDYJMNVF

**cyrus:** I honestly doubt it’s gonna lead to anything

**cyrus:** i’m not a  _ dumbass _ , you haven’t even read the texts 

**cyrus:** INHRDDJK

**buffy:** is that an invitation?

**andi:** aren't you guys literally having a sleepover?

**cyrus** : no, it is not, and yes, what about it?

**andi:** well that’s  _ something _

**buffy:** basically what she means is do you want to date him or do you not

**cyrus:** oh uh

**cyrus:** well, I don’t  _ need _ it, and I haven’t known him for long

**cyrus:** so theoretically, no 

**buffy:** so that's a yes?

**buffy:** you don't need to bring theories into it when they aren't even correct

**andi:** o m g

**cyrus:** I-

**cyrus:** I mean-

**cyrus:** I just-

**cyrus:** if he asked me out, i’d probably say no

**cyrus:** is that answer good enough for you or?

**buffy:** finally a straight answer

**andi:** KDJSJ

**cyrus:** MDMDMDMMD

**cyrus:** I just 

**cyrus:** would saying no make me sad? probably 

**cyrus:** idk i’m getting ahead of myself 

**buffy:** take your time. you can tell us everything on monday ;))

**andi:** or before that!!

**cyrus:** I LKMHGFFDFJJ

**cyrus:** o k a y

**cyrus:** i’m pretty sure my stance will stay the same, but 

**cyrus:** i’ll keep you updated 

**andi:** bye!

**buffy:** ugh okay see you later

**cyrus:** aw bye!! i’ll talk to you soon 

 

**direct message between cyrusgayman and lovelyamber at** **1:18 pm**

 

**amber:** cyrus

**amber:** my gay

**amber:** guy*

**amber:** either works

**cyrus:** amber

**cyrus:** my lesbian disaster 

**cyrus:** what’s crackalackin 

**amber:** you definitely got the disaster part right

**amber:** anyways you know i don't like talking about my feelings so in the most vague way i can possibly say this

**amber:** CANOE TRIP

**cyrus:** i uh 

**cyrus:** i heard 0.0

**amber:** you  _ what _

**amber:** let me just say she made my heart do THE THING

**amber:** but again you  **_what_ **

**cyrus** : shE DID IM LSFKGFKGJDFKLGJDKLF

**cyrus** : amber

**cyrus** : andi’s my best friend

**cyrus** : of COURSE i heard abt it

**cyrus** : what did yall do tho 0.0

**amber:** well we rode canoes and swam a little bit

**amber:** and then afterwards we went out to dinner at this lobster place

**amber:** it was really fun

**cyrus:** you got loBSTERS

**cyrus** : that’s expensive omg 

**cyrus** : sounds like a real date if you ask me ;)

**amber:** oh my god i wish

**amber:** you've never seen true beauty until you've seen andi's messed up hair

**amber:** it's angelic

**cyrus:** o m g ambER FKFDMMDKDK

**cyrus:** that’s the cutest thing i’ve read all day

**cyrus:** you’re so soft omg

**amber:** comes with the territory

**amber:** i think it's a kippen thing lmao

**cyrus:** oH FMDMDDKDKD

**cyrus:** I mean you’re not wrong

**amber:** i know!

**amber:** i was cursed

**amber:** i kinda miss the times i was a cold hearted bitch jdjdnd

**cyrus:** ah, those were the days 

**cyrus:** stealing jonah’s bracelet and spitting in buffy’s burgers 

**cyrus:** don't forget leaving youR FUTURE CRUSH ON A FERRIS WHEEL

**amber:** oh god

**amber:** maybe i don't miss it  _ that  _ much

**amber:** but it was so much easier hating her than having a big lesbian crush on her

**cyrus:** if it means anything, it’s so much nicer watching you pine after her than watching you hate her

**amber:** i'm not  _ pining _

**amber:** that makes me sound pathetic djdhdk

**cyrus:** it’s not pathetic !! 

**cyrus:** it’s cuteeee

**cyrus:** plus like, literally everyone is pining after someone 

**cyrus:** serious or not

**amber:** oh?

**amber:** so then who are  _ you  _ pining after mr. love expert?

**cyrus:** oh

**cyrus:** uh

**cyrus:** that’s confidential information 

**amber:** cyrus oh my gOD

**amber:** will you tell me if i talk about andi more ;)

**cyrus:** ughhHhhhHh fine

**cyrus:** wait actually 

**cyrus:** who do you think it is?

**amber:** well that depends

**amber:** first we need to establish the viability pool

**amber:** so is he gay

**cyrus:** OFKDMDMMDFM

**cyrus:** yeah, he is

**amber:** okay so

**amber:** i'm going to take a wild guess and assume it's  _ not  _ my brother lmao

**cyrus:** ohh no no 

**cyrus:** that’s a thing of the past

**cyrus:** l ong time ago

**amber:** hold on WHAT

**amber:** YOU USED TO LIKE TJ

**amber:** O M F G

**cyrus:** DIDDKKDDMDMFM YEAH I UH

**cyrus:** ANYWAYS

**cyrus:** NEXT QUESTION 

**amber:** wow i can't believe you  _ actually  _ used to like him i'm gonna freaking scream

**amber:** but anyways back to the point

**amber:** would it maybe happen to be a  _ friend  _ of tj's?

**cyrus:** I- 

**cyrus:** do you know something or ?

**amber:** oh uh

**amber:** i only know as much as i should know

**cyrus:** w

**cyrus:** what does that mean i’m 

**amber:** well i think you've forgotten that we go to school together

**amber:** and i mean, on thursday you  _ actually  _ decided to sit with him and tj at lunch

**amber:** you've  _ never  _ done that before

**amber:** and i had a slight suspicion it  _ wasn’t  _ because you were dying to have lunch with tj

**cyrus:** umm IMNGFFDYJK

**cyrus:** yeah uh

**cyrus:** i’ve been talking to reed a lot recently 

**amber:** you don’t say?

**cyrus:** i’m IFKDDMMD

**cyrus:** I can't believe you kNEW 

**amber:** well, i'll be honest

**amber:** the only reason i knew you guys were even friends was because tj told me KDKSKD

**amber:** after you gave him buffy's coffee that one day i was like ???? what's up with this kid

**cyrus:** o h uh yeah 

**cyrus:** I did do that, didn’t I 

**cyrus:** WAIT TJ TOLD YOU

**cyrus:** TOLD YOU WHAT

**amber:** that you guys are friends

**amber:** and that you’re talking a lot sksjsk

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** wh at does he know i’m 

**amber:** well, knowing reed…

**amber:** probably everything

**amber:** which  _ i  _ don't even know what that entails but-

**cyrus:** I 

**cyrus:** he probably knows about-

**cyrus:** brb dying :)

**amber:** oh how the tables have turned

**amber:** so

**amber:** i can't believe you like reed i'm CRYING

**cyrus:** IM ODSKDMMMDMMD

**cyrus:** it’s not like I  _ want  _ to like him

**cyrus:** he just 

**cyrus:** he uh

**cyrus:** he really has a way with words

**amber:** REED?

**amber:** A WAY WITH WORDS?

**amber:** WTF IS HE SAYING TO YOU I MSNSJSKDN

**cyrus:** well, when he first started texting me he called me “really fucking cute”, so 

**amber:** oh my god

**amber:** oh

**amber:** my

**amber:** _ fucking _

**amber:** god

**cyrus:** jonah reacted the same way too lol

**cyrus:** it’s been getting worse, so-

**amber:** WORSE KEAKDJD

**amber:** cyrus i uh

**amber:** i think he really likes you dude

**cyrus:** see, the thing is 

**cyrus:** he says he does it to everyone 

**cyrus:** like he said he fake flirts with tj even

**amber:** omg cyrus you don't even understand okay like

**amber:** i live with tj right

**amber:** the most reed has ever joke flirted with him is him going “oh yeah dude dw i'll date you”

**amber:** i’ve never heard him saying  _ anything  _ along the lines of calling him “really fucking cute” i-

**amber:** he-

**cyrus:** o h

**cyrus:** well idk I doldmdmdmfmf 

**cyrus:** I don't know if I’m even in the place to date rn like

**cyrus:** let alone date him

**amber:** that's okay

**amber:** but that doesn't mean i’m not going to scream every time you guys interact, now skshjs

**amber:** just take your time and you'll know when the time is right

**cyrus:** well, I uh

**cyrus:** funny story 

**cyrus:** I may or may not have invited him over for a sleepover 

**cyrus:** so :) we’re doing a lot more than just interacting 

**amber:** o

**amber:** i

**cyrus:** y e a h so 

**cyrus:** whY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT IM OFMDMDMMD

**cyrus:** I mean i’m looking forward to it because I love talking to him but like

**cyrus:** it’s a l o t

**amber:** aww cyrus that's

**amber:** that's actually so cute

**amber:** i hope everything works out how you want it to

**cyrus:** uhhh

**cyrus:** amber??? 

**amber:** yes?

**cyrus:** can you please tell me how I want it to work out??

**cyrus:** because I have  _ no _ idea 

**amber:** aww cyrus

**amber:** honestly

**amber:** if you don't know right now, you will soon

**amber:** relationships aren’t always easy or black and white at the beginning,, or even later on into them

**amber:** just let yourself go through it and don't think too much about it

**cyrus:** hnnnggg thats 

**cyrus:** not possible 

**cyrus:** like I can't stOP thinking about it 

**cyrus:** yet I still don't know what I want ??

**cyrus:** or what he wants for that matter?? 

**cyrus:** but thank you sm amber <3

**amber:** anytime, kid

**amber:** not to be sappy or anything but i'm really glad we're friends

**cyrus:** aww I’m really glad we’re friends too

**cyrus:** you’re like,, the only one I can talk about this with

**cyrus:** andi and buffy just freak out, and I uh obviously can’t tell tj

**amber:** omg if you told tj he would probably spontaneously combust on the spot

**cyrus:** yeahhh and like

**cyrus:** idek if he’d tell reed or not

**cyrus:** I mean, I love him, but he doesn’t really,, keep secrets well

**cyrus:** can’t have reed knowing that i like him SDFLKSGSLGKFS

**amber:** ahhahssj every time you say you like him i die

**amber:** anyways

**amber:** yeah tj literally has no filter

**amber:** i can't tell you how many times he almost accidentally outed himself

**amber:** everyone was just incredibly oblivious it seems dksjd

**cyrus:** oh my goodness eflkgjfd I cant imagine 

**cyrus:** that’d be bad

**cyrus:** so yeahhh no telling tj 

**cyrus:** I feel bad for reed if he’s told him like,, anything 

**cyrus:** (every time I say I like him I die too so) 

**amber:** tbh if you dmed tj and just said reed's name he would probably go into an accidental spiel about every single thing reed has said

**amber:** he can be a real dumbass sometimes

**cyrus:** oh my god 

**cyrus:** should I?

**cyrus:** just like

**cyrus:** casually mention reed?

**cyrus:** is that too messy?

**amber:** omG you should do it KDHSKDJD

**amber:** i wouldn’t go in  _ too  _ hard but maybe you can get some inclination from him

**cyrus:** omg omg okay let me

**cyrus:** let me go do that 

**cyrus:** i’ll keep you updated 0.0

**amber:** ooo hecK YEAH

**amber:** see you soon, kid 

**cyrus:** ttyl!! 

  
  


**direct message between  cyrusgayman & datboiTJ at 2:19 pm**

**cyrus:** hey tj!! 

**cyrus:** soo I was wondering, are you free at all this weekend??

**cyrus:** I’m having a sleepover with reed so I can’t hang out today, but I can tomorrow 

**tj:** is it because you need me to be the priest at your wedding

**cyrus:** wait 

**cyrus:** what?

**cyrus:** what wedding??? 

**tj:** oh um

**tj:** the tater theater wedding

**tj:** yeah that one

**cyrus:** ummm 

**cyrus:** okay lol

**cyrus:** i wasn’t planning on having a tater theater wedding,, but ig we can??

**tj:** uGh

**tj:** cyrus you know exactly what wedding i'm talking about

**tj:** _ “tj shut up” challenge failed _

**cyrus:** w

**cyrus:** wait

**cyrus:** you  _ know _ about that?

**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** oh my god

**tj:** i was told you needed a priest! that's all i know

**cyrus:** wh

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** ig we do

**tj:** wait oh my god are you guys actually doing it lmao

**tj:** when is it? i have to be there

**cyrus:** I-

**cyrus:** I didn’t realize we were doing it 

**cyrus:** you’re the one who wants to be our priest slgkfkgn

**tj:** oh

**tj:** i

**tj:** er

**cyrus:** y e a h so

**cyrus:** I fghfjfjhgj

**cyrus:** I really can’t tell you anything, huh

**tj:** tbh i thought you guys  _ were  _ doing it

**tj:** at least that's the impression  _ i _ got KDJSKD

**cyrus:** w e l l 

**cyrus:** I guess we’re doing it now so 

**cyrus:** sunday? or should we just do it today?

**tj:** well i wouldn't want to invade your sleepover so how about we do it tomorrow at noon B)

**cyrus:** ahh okay

**cyrus:** I’ll just have reed stay till then !

**cyrus:** come whenever :p

**tj:** yuhh i get to see my best friends get married

**tj:** wow

**tj:** never thought i'd be saying that

**cyrus:** uhh well 

**cyrus:** I never thought I’d be getting married at 17 

**cyrus:** so we can be shocked together 

**tj:** i mean

**tj:** it's pretty accurate to romeo and juliet so at least you have the realism factor

**cyrus:** uhhHHH TJ

**cyrus:** HOW MUCH DID REED TELL YOU I-

**tj:** oh uh

**tj:** not  _ that  _ much

**tj:** like he literally said that

**tj:** wait fuck

**cyrus:** l i k e 

**cyrus:** I-

**cyrus:** okay sure

**cyrus:** I’ll believe you 

**tj:** please do 

**tj:** i don't do well under pressure

**cyrus:** 0.0

**cyrus:** is there something you don't want me knowin g or

**tj:** CYRUS

**tj:** so anyways are you excited for the wedding

**cyrus:** I just want answers le sigh

**cyrus:** but yes

**cyrus:** it’ll be fun !

**cyrus:** shoot wait 

**cyrus:** do I gotta write vows? 

**tj:** oh of course you do

**tj:** the more cheesy the better ;))

**tj:** make it a competition

**tj:** most realistic vows win

**cyrus:** o-oh 

**cyrus:** you want us to write realistic vows

**cyrus:** inchresting

**tj:** i'm a messy gay what did you expect

**cyrus:** ok tea

**cyrus:** ig ill have to make them realistic then ;)

**cyrus:** reed is gonna be wigged

**tj:** you'll probably kill the poor kid

**tj:** he can only take so much

**cyrus:** ah, I’m not gonna kill him lol 

**cyrus:** it’s just a joke 

**tj:** reed is a lot weaker than you think

**tj:** he may seem like he can handle things but at even the smallest possibility of flirting he goes into Super Gay mode

**cyrus:**  o h 

cyrus: really??

cyrus: then why does he flirt so much?? If he can’t handle it?

**tj:** oh

**tj:** uh

**tj:** not sure bro

**cyrus:** hmm okay well 

**cyrus:** guess I’ll have to find out at the wedding 

**tj:** oh my god

**cyrus: ;)**

**cyrus:** jkjk lol

**cyrus:** okay but how realistic is this gonna be

**tj:** ig as realistic as you guys want it to be

**cyrus:** cyrus: o

**cyrus:** inchresting 

**cyrus:** should I text him abt it

**cyrus:** or?

**tj:** oh for sure

**tj:** make sure y'all blow me away

**cyrus:** we’ll try ;)

  
  


**direct message between cyrusgayman & reedwiththeweed at 3:02 pm**

**cyrus:** hey!!

**cyrus:** sooo I was wondering

**cyrus:** are we gonna actually have the wedding?

**cyrus:** cause I found us a priest 

**reed:** oh my god

**reed:** oh my fucking god

**reed:** did you actually ask tj i-

**cyrus:** _I_ didn’t ask tj 

**cyrus:** tj basically asked me 

**cyrus:** soooo

**reed:** oh my god he's such a fucking idiot

**cyrus:** he really, truly is

**cyrus:** so, I was uh

**cyrus:** wondering

**cyrus:** how realistic do you want this to be? 

**reed:** oh god

**reed:** is  _ that  _ what you talked to him about

**reed:** if so, what exactly did he say im-

**cyrus:** o h uh

**cyrus:** reed, I’m not messy jdkfgjdf I’m not gonna tell you anything

**reed:** WH

**reed:** does he want it to be realistic because i swear to god-

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** thats the vibe I got

**cyrus:** he uh

**cyrus:** tj’s very self sabotaging

**reed:** okay, so should we be evil?

**cyrus:** i’m down if you’re down >:)

**cyrus:** what are you thinking??

**reed:** i'm thinking we literally wear suits

**reed:** and we make our vows like super over the top and dramatic

**reed:** we could even add some decorations to the room

**reed:** you got any ideas?

**cyrus:** omg we  _ definitely  _ need decorations

**cyrus:** and we need rings 

**cyrus:** I don’t know where we’re gonna find wedding bands

**cyrus:** but he’ll FLIP

**reed:** hmm

**reed:** wait when exactly are we doing this

**cyrus:** tj said he could come over tomorrow 

**reed:** oh, well maybe i can find some super cheap ones at a thrift store before i come over 0.0

**cyrus:** omg p l e a s e do

**Cyrus:** what elseee 

**cyrus:** let me think

**cyrus:** wait wait wait

**cyrus:** what color ties do you have?

**reed:** um lemme look

**reed:** ok i have red, blue, black, and white

**cyrus:** what color blue?? we gotta match 

**cyrus:** I have a navy bowtie

**reed:** oh cute

**reed:** and mine is navy blue too but it's one of the long ones

**cyrus:** a tie is fine ! 

**cyrus:** coordinated, but not matching

**cyrus:** it works!

**cyrus:** is there anything else we’d need to prep?

**cyrus:** other than decorations and our vows?

**reed:** well ik for a fact that i'm going to need to prepare  _ myself  _ for this dksjdjd

**cyrus:** oh?? How are you gonna do that 0.0

**reed:** maybe i'll just mentally die the entire time we're watching children's tv

**cyrus:** dfgkdfgkdf omg 

**cyrus:** I’m really excited !

**reed:** is there anything else you think would absolutely kill him 0.0

**reed:** bc i mean, he deserves it

**cyrus:** well, I mean

**cyrus:** the only thing I can think of is kissing lol

**reed:** o

**reed:** o

**reed:** o

**reed:** o

**reed:** my god

**reed:** okay

**reed:** let's do it

**cyrus:** oh

**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** okay

**cyrus:** sure

**cyrus:** are you sure?

**reed:** oh yeah definitely

**reed:** i can't wait

**reed:** ...to see his reaction

**cyrus:** oh my god

**cyrus:** he’s gonna die

**cyrus:** he’s gonna actually die

**cyrus:** wait wait

**cyrus:** how are we gonna like

**cyrus:** do it without him telling us to

**reed:** well which one of us is more dramatic?

**cyrus:** um

**cyrus:** I’m not sure

**cyrus:** you’re definitely more bold

**reed:** ok so if he  _ doesn't  _ tell us

**reed:** i'll just like

**reed:** wink at him

**reed:** and make a fake like kissing face

**reed:** and then if he still doesn't tell us

**reed:** then i'll just do it and watch him combust

**cyrus:** o h 

**cyrus:** that works

**cyrus:** that definitely works

**cyrus:** I-

**cyrus:** does he ship us or something??

**reed:** i don't think he ships us as much as i ship us  **[deleted message, unread]**

**reed:** idk he might

**cyrus:** I just kfgjdflkgjfdg

**cyrus:** why does he want this wedding im crying

**reed:** maybe he's just happy that he's included in something with us

**reed:** or it's just really important to him for god knows why

**cyrus:** well then, I’m glad we’re doing it

**cyrus:** for tj obviously 

**cyrus:** since when am  _ I  _ the one that invites tj to things im lfgkjfdkgjfd

**reed:** ig that's what living life as a fiance does to you

**cyrus:** wow

**cyrus:** I never thought of that 

**cyrus:** we’re fiances that's so soft

**reed:** dang it really is

**reed:** also i kinda just processed that we're getting ‘married’ in under twenty four hours

**cyrus:** we’ll go to school as a married couple! 

**cyrus:** people will have to call you mr. goodman 

**reed:** bold of you to assume i don't already call  _ myself _ that

**cyrus:** oh?

**cyrus:** I can’t believe you stole my last name already 

**reed:** it was kinda hard not to

**reed:** omg

**reed:** i just had this realization that we're literally inviting tj kippen to be our priest

**reed:** is that a good idea

**reed:** someone at school will just be like “oh, hey cyrus” and tj will appear from the darkness just to tell them about all of the wedding proceedings

**cyrus:** o h 

**cyrus:** that boy-

**cyrus:** I mean

**cyrus:** is that a bad thing?

**reed:** oh?

**reed:** you want people to know you're my husband?

**cyrus:** hey, I was asking you :p

**reed:** well i'd be honored for people to know that i married you. you?

**cyrus:** I too would be honored !

**cyrus:** I just realized

**cyrus:** this is a very, very gay wedding

**cyrus:** two gay dudes and a gay priest 

**reed:** you know any other gay guys to be your best man?

**reed:** jkjk

**reed:** the three of us is plenty >:)

**cyrus:**  ogjerfgjfoi omg

**cyrus:** its best with just the three of us

**cyrus:** tj needs to question if its a fever dream or not 

**reed:** honestly  _ i'm  _ still questioning that myself

**cyrus:** aw

**cyrus:** do you dream of marrying me one day?

**reed:** only on weeknights

**reed:** bc apparently on weekends it  _ actually _ happens

**cyrus:** glad to hear you’re dreaming of me ;)

**cyrus:** am I still causing you to lose sleep? 

**reed:** maybe a little bit

**reed:** i doubt you could make me lose as much i as make you lose, though

**cyrus:** I’m definitely not sleeping well tonight lol

**reed:** first one to fall asleep loses

**reed:** but if it’s me 

**reed:** don't watch me sleep

**reed:** that's weird

**cyrus:** ohmygod I’m not gonna watch you sleep

**cyrus:** wait

**cyrus:** do you think i’d watch you sleep

**cyrus:** oh my g o d

**reed:** i've been told that i look  _ quite _ adorable when i sleep

**reed:** it may be hard for you to look away ;)

**cyrus:** o h 

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** guess I’ll never know 

**cyrus:** becAUSE I’M NOT GONNA WATCH YOU SLEEP

**cyrus:** wait

**cyrus:** have you thought about this 

**cyrus:** I-

**reed:** if by  _ this  _ you mean being sleep stalked- then no

**cyrus:** then why did you aSK IM LSFGKFDJG

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** because that's apparently something you warn people not to do

**cyrus:** don’t watch me sleep either ;)

**reed:** iDK IT FREAKS ME OUT XKDJD

**reed:** like just knowing i could be asleep and someone else could be perfectly conscious and looking at me while i'm completely unaware is TERRIFYING

**cyrus:** dang

**cyrus:** have you uh

**cyrus:** never had a sleepover before?

**cyrus:** if you haven't that's TOTALLY fine omg 

**cyrus:** I promise I won’t watch you sleep

**cyrus:** if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable just let me know

**reed:** oh i've had plenty of sleepovers (mostly w/ tj)

**reed:** and that's where my fake fear stems from because oNE TIME when i woke up

**reed:** amber was like “you know, you seem so at peace when you sleep. it's kinda cute”

**reed:** so i'm not like  _ actually  _ afraid but it gives me this weird feeling i can't qUITE EXPLAIN KSJSKS

**cyrus:** OMG IM HJFGHJHGJGH

**cyrus:** FREAKING AMBER

**cyrus:** WHY WAS SHE WATCHING YOU SLEEP IM CRYING

**reed:** I DON'T KNOW. BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SHE CAN BE A BIT STRANGE

**reed:** LIKE WHEN SHE FIRST SAID THAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS PLOTTING MY DEATH OR SOMETHING DJSJD

**cyrus:** AMBERS NOT STRANGE LDKFGJDFL 

**cyrus:** SHE JUST HAS

**cyrus:** AN INTERESTING PERSONALITY

**reed:** YOU'RE TELLING ME DKSJDK

**reed:** AFTER THAT I DIDN'T GO BACK FOR LIKE A MONTH BC I WAS SCARED SHE WAS ACTUALLY GONNA KILL ME LMAO

**cyrus:** OHMYGOD JSDFKLGDFJKG

**cyrus:** YOU 

**cyrus:** I M DKLFGJDFLKGJDFK

**cyrus:** AMBERS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAHAHKSLGJFSK

**reed:** DJKSJF

**reed:** I LOVE HER SO MUCH NOW THOUGH. SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME

**cyrus:** AWW IFJIGLFGJFDK SAMEEE AMBERS GREAT

**cyrus:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS CREEPY THO

**reed:** WELL

**reed:** IT WAS LIKE,, WHEN I FIRST MOVED HERE 

**reed:** YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE FACE SHE MADE

**reed:** IT WAS LIKE SHE WAS  _ TRYING  _ TO SCARE ME

**cyrus:** TBH SHE PROBABLY WAS

**cyrus:** AMBER LIKES TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT 

**cyrus:** ONCE, SHE TOLD ME SHE SPIT IN THE BURGERS AT THE SPOON

**cyrus:** AND SHE SERVED ONE TO BUFFY SFGJDFKGJDF I WAS PETRIFIED

**reed:** OH MY GOD

**reed:** DID SHE ACTUALLY SPIT IN IT

**cyrus:** NO SHE DIDN'T IM LDGKJDFLKG

**cyrus:** SHE DID IT TO LIKE

**cyrus:** SEE IF ID RAT HER OUT 

**cyrus:** I DIDN'T KLGJDFGKL I JUST LIKE

**cyrus:** HIT BUFFYS BURGER OUT OF HER HAND

**cyrus:** I DIDN'T WANT HER EATING SPIT BURGERS 

**reed:** IM CRYING I LOVE AMBER SO MUCH KDJDJD

**reed:** wait i'm supposed to be at your house by five thirty right kdjdjd

**cyrus:** oh dang uh

**cyrus:** you should probably go dkfgjdf

**cyrus:** i wouldn’t want you to be late ;)

**reed:** see you soon my dear fiance

**cyrus:** see you soon !

 

**direct messages between cyrusgayman and lovelyamber at 4:33 pm**

**cyrus:** so uh

**cyrus:** a l o t happened

**cyrus:** and now i’m kissing reed on sunday??

**amber:** wh

**amber:** you're wh

**amber:** w

**amber:** cyrus explain, you disaster

**cyrus:** so

**cyrus:** i asked tj if he wanted to hang out tomorrow, and i told him i couldn’t today because of the sleepover 

**cyrus:** a little reed tease if you know what i mean

**cyrus:** and he?? mentioned the wedding?? that me and reed had joked about before?

**cyrus:** which means that they’ve been talking about me i-

**cyrus:** so yea h i uh planned the wedding with tj 

**cyrus:** and i was like

**cyrus:** im gonna go text reed about it, so i did, and we talked about it

**cyrus:** and he wants to like,,, idk?? Make tj die or sumn?

**cyrus:** he was like what’d abSOLUTELY kill him and i was like “idk kissing” and he was like bet

**cyrus:** so now i’m kissing reed tomorrow 

**cyrus:** for a fake gay wedding

**cyrus:** please help me

**amber:** i'm not going to lie

**amber:** that is not  _ at all _ what i was expecting you to say

**amber:** so what you're saying…

**amber:** is you and reed literally planned a fake wedding and you suggested that you guys should kiss each other

**amber:** ...and they say lesbians are oblivious

**cyrus:** what the heck were you expecting??

**cyrus:** me to say we planned kissing?? spontaneously?? 

**amber:** i wasn't sure exactly what but i wasn't expecting you guys to plan an entire wedding i-

**amber:** are you still doubting if he actually likes you bc if you are,, get some help

**cyrus:** i-

**cyrus:** i mean

**cyrus:** no, i’m not convinced

**cyrus:** and yes, yes we did plan an entire wedding

**cyrus:** he’s buying stuff rn 

**amber:** HE'S PAYING FOR THINGS FOR A FAKE WEDDING

**amber:** need me a girl like that, whew

**amber:** which to be fair,, if andi liked me back,, i feel like she would  _ definitely  _ be the type to do that lmao

**cyrus:** oh i’m definitely paying him back

**cyrus:** i’m not gonna make him pay for it SFLGKJDFGJ

**cyrus:** oh andi definitely would

**cyrus:** i’ll keep that in mine ;)

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** i just keep thinking about how in 24 hours, we’ll have kissed

**amber:** are you  _ actually  _ going to do it bc whew

**amber:** that's mhhrskdhd

**amber:** im actually SCREAMING but staying calm for your sake

**cyrus:** i mean-

**cyrus:** i’m pretty sure we’re doing it

**cyrus:** like i made sure he was okay with it

**cyrus:** bold of you to assume im not screaming too SLKFGJFDGJKDF

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** im going to kiss

**cyrus:** reed

**cyrus:** tomorrow

**cyrus:** i-

**amber:** and you gET TO DO IT IN FRONT OF TJ LMAOOOO JSKDHDSKS

**amber:** he's never gonna let you guys live that down

**cyrus:** he’s not im LSFGKFDKGJDFKL

**cyrus:** oh shoot, you wanna know what i just realized

**cyrus:** my first kiss is gonna be fake

**cyrus:** thats so sad i-

**amber:** and in front of another gay guy who's never kissed anyone KDJSKDJ

**amber:** maybe you guys can practice without tj tho 0.0

**cyrus:** i-

**cyrus:** amber i-

**cyrus:** i cant just  _ suggest  _ that 

**cyrus:** its literally a cliche fanfic im crYING DFKGLJDFGJDF

**amber:** well

**amber:** i’ve read tons of fanfics

**amber:** and i can confidently say that's one of my favorite tropes

**amber:** but the best part is

**amber:** this isn't a fanfic. this is your real life. you can live out your dreams, kid KDJSDJS

**amber:** just tell him it'll be less awkward if you get the first one out of the way before the wedding 0.0

**cyrus:** oh

**cyrus:** my

**cyrus:** do you really think that’d work?

**amber:** i mean that’s the ultimate way to know

**amber:** just gauge his reaction

**amber:** if he agrees then he  _ definitely likes you _

**amber:** but if he says no, that could mean a bunch of things

**cyrus:** i mean fkdlgjdfk he might just like kissing idk

**cyrus:** if he says no i might acTUALLY CRY

**cyrus:** i wouldn’t even know what to say??

**amber:** call off the wedding

**amber:** im kidding but skdhskd

**cyrus:** DLFKGDFLKGF

**cyrus:** oh my god i-

**cyrus:** i hope he doesn’t think i’m coming onto him or anything

**cyrus:** if he doesn’t like me i'm suing you 

**amber:** well i'm glad my bank account is secure because there's no way he doesn't like you dndjdjd

**cyrus:** GFDLKGJDFGK

**cyrus:** i really hope so

**cyrus:** idk how i’m gonna deal if he doesn’t after  _ kissing  _ him

**amber:** KDKSKDJS i'm so excited and nervous for you ddhdjd

**amber:** when everything goes well  _ please  _ give me some of your luck

**cyrus:** omg om g o m g 

**cyrus:** if something like this happens with you and andi

**cyrus:** imma be wigged

**amber:** well we aren’t going to have a fake wedding or anything

**amber:** but if she  _ does  _ like me,,,,,,,,,,,,

**amber:** goodbye cruel world

**cyrus:** iM CRYING KDLFGJDKFGJ

**cyrus:** you should talk to her 

**cyrus:** in a c l e a r way

**cyrus:** i don't want you stuck in a similar situation to mine KLFSGJDKFG

**amber:** cyrus i’m a lesbian who is afraid  _ enough _ of my feelings

**amber:** clarity is going to be virtually impossible

**cyrus:** tea :(

**cyrus:** i just want you to be happyyyy

**amber:** i want you to be happIER

**cyrus:** : AW KFGJLDFKGJ

**cyrus:** why can’t we bothhh be happyyyy

**amber:** we can but only as long as you're happiEST

**cyrus:** NOOO I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPIEST

**cyrus:** you, tj, and reed for happiest 

**amber:** AWW CYRUS YOU INCLUDED REED I'M GONNA GO CRY NOW

**amber:** you're so soft

**cyrus:** ODFGDPFOGIDFPO well i do want him to be happy 

**cyrus:** whether that includes me in his life or not 

**amber:** aww

**cyrus:** jrfiogjfigjroiFIGJFOIJG

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** i love you all so much cry

**amber:** i love you mosttt

**cyrus:** oh uh 

**cyrus:** uhm

**cyrus:** reeds here so

**cyrus:** i gtg!! bye! 

**amber:** alright cya ;))

**amber:** good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do we keep doubling our word count im crying


	5. talking cinematic

Reed climbed out of his car upon arriving outside of Cyrus’s house. He walked up onto his front porch and stopped outside of his door. After about thirty seconds of hesitation, Reed nervously pushed in on the doorbell. He could hear the reverberating of the ding through the walls. He took in the way his house looked on the outside. It was mainly constructed of bricks and the windows were accented with white trim.

He hoped Cyrus came soon because the weight of the bags on his shoulders was starting to get annoying. They weren’t _that_ heavy, but it wasn’t necessary to hold them longer than he had to.

Footsteps echoed throughout the house, growing closer and closer to the front door. Was he running? Reed smiled a little at the thought of Cyrus rushing to see him. He tried pushing it back the second the door began to crack open, but instead, it grew even wider at the sight of his best-friend-crush-thing.

“You know, I don’t think bachelor parties are supposed to be had _with_ the person you’re marrying,” Cyrus joked, causing them both to laugh for the first--and definitely not last--time that night. He gestured for Reed to come in and shut the door behind them.

“So, I got a _lot_.” Reed smiled. He sat all three of them on Cyrus’s couch.  “Take a look.”

Cyrus started to dig through the bags, casually making excited comments when he saw something he liked. Reed watched him with a cheesy grin. Cyrus was really cute when he got excited about something. Everyone knew that. The last thing Cyrus pulled out was a small bag. Before he could open it, Reed pulled it away.

“Let’s save those for last,” he said, sitting them on the coffee table. Cyrus nodded and went back to enthusiastically digging through the decorations. “What do you think?”

“I think TJ is actually going to be blown away. I mean, _I’m_ blown away. If I didn’t know any better I would think you were planning an _actual_ wedding. You could honestly be a wedding planner, like, this theme is so cohesive. I’m impressed,” Cyrus rambled.

“Thank you. I tried.” Reed smiled.

“All of the colors are so pretty, honestly. How much thought did you put into this?” Cyrus asked with a breathy laugh.

“Not that much. I _kinda_ like art and colors and stuff so it was just sort of… natural,” he said. Cyrus raised his eyebrows and smirked at this. Does Reed like art? He never would have expected _that._

“Wow, that's… kind of cute.”

“Thanks.” He blushed. Cyrus was calling _him_ cute now? If someone would have told him that a few weeks ago, he would’ve laughed at them.

He wondered if he was dumb for even having the slightest hope that maybe _,_ just _maybe,_ this could go somewhere. Cyrus couldn’t just pretend he was flirting to his face, could he? So many questions buzzed through his mind. He had hoped and hoped there was an element of truth to all of this, but he sure as heck wasn’t going to be the one to ask. That would mean being vulnerable. That would mean opening himself up to get hurt. It was a lot easier to flirt over text because he could play it off as a joke, but it wasn’t. It was real, and he was absolutely starting to get even deeper feelings.

He wasn’t in love, no, that doesn’t happen as easily as some make it seem. Reed didn’t fall in love with people, he crawled in. It wasn’t even that he was scared, that’s just how he was; not even Cyrus Goodman was going to change that.

“So,” Cyrus said, holding up a pack of white streamers, “where do you think we should put these?” Reed glances around the room, taking in the layout. He figured they would have to move stuff around, but he wasn’t sure if they would be allowed to do that. Were his parents home? Would they be mad? Did they even know he was there?

“Well it depends. Will your parents care if we move stuff? Because I have two ideas depending on your answer.”

“Oh they won’t care. Also, they’re like, not going to be here when we have the wedding so if they ask it never happened. We’ll start decorating _after_ they leave.” Cyrus laughed.

“Wait, Cyrus, do they _know_?” Reed asked, the words “ _that you’re gay_ ” left unspoken just in case his parents _didn’t_ know. He could never be sure.

“Oh, yeah, they know. I just don’t want them to know that I’m having a fake wedding in their living room that I’m not even inviting them to.” He laughed, settling all of Reed’s worries. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally out Cyrus. That would be the worst thing _ever._ He would never forgive himself. “Anyways, yeah, we can move stuff if we need to.”

Reed took another look around the room, saying, “Ok so I’m thinking we push the couch back a little, and we stand in front of the tv for the wedding. Then we can hang the streamers off the tv so it doesn’t look like… a tv. Then we can put some of the flower petal things on the floor and cover the coffee table with the fabric, and obviously, we’ll set the candles on the table.” Cyrus’s jaw dropped, which brought a pride smile to Reed’s face. He would take any validation he could get.

“That actually sounds beautiful. I might cry. It isn’t even a real wedding yet it’s gonna be so beautiful. Oh! Speaking of which, how much did you pay for all of this? I’ll pay for half of it,” Cyrus demanded. Reed smiled a bit, but he didn’t want Cyrus to spend any money on it, especially since the decorations were _his_ idea.

“It was all free! Not sure how you can pay half of free, but you can try.” Reed smirked.

“Come on! Let me help you! It’s _our_ wedding,” Cyrus begged.

“In your dreams.”

Cyrus took a small breath, lowering his level of enthusiasm. “Actually, my dreams are way better than that.”

“Oh yeah? What are they about, then?” Reed teased. If his intuition was right, he knew exactly where this was going.

“I mean, last night all I could dream about was getting married. Or maybe it wasn’t a dream. It could have been me daydreaming when I _couldn’t_ sleep. At this point, I’m not even sure anymore,” Cyrus said. Reed tried to gauge his feelings by his facial expressions, but Cyrus was either faking it or _really good_ at acting.

“I guess you won’t have to dream about it for much longer, though. That’s a bonus, I guess.”

“You know, it would be a bit more easy to imagine it if you let me see the rings.” He raised an eyebrow, killing Reed internally. Why must everything this kid did be so freaking _cute_?

“Fine. But you can only see mine. Yours is a surprise until tomorrow. If you try to look at it I’m calling off the wedding,” Reed threatened. He wanted to show Cyrus right then and there, but, he cared more about surprising him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what his face would look like. Hopefully, he would like it. He could see it now: Cyrus standing directly in front of him, wearing a suit, a soft smile on his face, his hair pushed out of his face, and most importantly, his eyes staring directly into his. The real thing would be even better.

“Deal.”

Reed reached over to the small box and pulled out the ring that Cyrus would be giving to him. He also pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He handed the box to Cyrus and quickly pulled up his camera. He turned the video on and recorded Cyrus pulling the cover off the ring box. His face lit up upon seeing it.

“Reed!’ Cyrus shouted. “This looks _amazing_!”

He watched Cyrus fumble the ring around in his hands, staring at it with a mesmerized gaze. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was slightly dropped, leaving his lips slightly parted. It was really cute. That aside, the fact that he liked it made Reed more happy than he thought it would have.

Cyrus didn’t even notice Reed was recording him until after Reed saved the video onto his phone. He wanted to keep this moment saved forever.

-

Reed shuffled around the pillows on the couch so he would be able to sit comfortably. Much to his pleasure, Cyrus wasn't sitting too far away from him. That'd prove pretty useful for when they watch the _Girls Like Girls_ video. Reed just _knew_ he was going to cry like a baby.

They agreed to watch Hannah Montana first, then the video, and then end with Drake and Josh. After that, they decided to either watch a movie they both agreed on, or go on a music video marathon, probably Panic! At The Disco.

Cyrus had ordered a pizza for the two of them to split, and he had tons of snacks to share.

He gave Reed the power to choose the episode. He scrolled through until he found the one that had Corbin Bleu in it. _If We Were a Movie_ was actually his favorite Hannah Montana song, if he had to choose.

When the song came on, both of them sang it together at the top of their lungs. Cyrus used one of the pieces of pizza to mimic a microphone, and Reed used his bottle of water. Reed was Corbin and Cyrus sang as Hannah, it only seemed fitting. They didn't even talk about it beforehand. It just… happened.

Reed couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Cyrus, though. He had this weird habit that he sang with his eyes closed, and Reed absolutely adored it, and it wasn't like he was going to get caught by someone with closed eyes.

After the episode was over, Cyrus had a cheesy grin. “Are you ready to cry?”

“Not particularly. I never thought the first time of us hanging out would actually bring me sad tears, but I guess I've been wrong before,” Reed joked. Maybe he used to think about hanging out with Cyrus. Maybe a little bit. Just a tad. No big deal.

“If you _don't_ cry, you might as well just leave my house because that clearly means you don't have a soul,” Cyrus jokingly threatened.

“Do you want me cry?” Reed teased.

“Well if you cry, that means you’re staying here. So yeah, I definitely want you to cry.”

“Guess I _have_ to cry then.”

“Why's that?”

“Do you really think I want to leave? On the night before our wedding? Can't be me.” Reed smirked. So much for not being obvious. Which, to be fair, he threw that mentality out the window about… the second he showed up.

“Aww that’s so sweet. I'm glad you want to marry me,” Cyrus teased. A huge smile worked its way onto Reed's face despite all attempts of holding it back. He just couldn't do it. Why the heck was Cyrus Goodman so good at making him break his disinterested facade?

“Well I can't get married by myself, can I?”

“Legally, no. But if you got married to an imaginary figure you probably could.”

“Why get married to an imaginary figure when you're right here?” Reed asked, unable to stop himself. Cyrus's face contorted into a flustered smile and he looked away as quickly as possible. Reed smirked at the thought that maybe his flirting actually worked.

He turned back to face him again. “Let’s just watch this video. Don't forget-” he pointed to his shoulder “-it's right here if you need it.”

Cyrus pressed the play button and the video started to play on the screen. Reed almost forgot where he was and what he was doing. He couldn't stop watching.

Cyrus was right. A tear started to well up in his eye. Was now a bad time to _actually_ take a chance and cry on Cyrus? Maybe. That wasn't stopping him though.

He scooted a bit closer to Cyrus and rested the side of his head on Cyrus's shoulder so he could still see the video. Cyrus shook a little bit at first, like he wasn't expecting Reed to actually do it. To make things worse, after the moment of realization, he decided to put his arm around Reed. Just to tease him, though. Right?

By the end, Reed was completely sobbing. He even caused Cyrus's shirt sleeve to be left covered in small patches of tears. It wasn't his proudest moment, that's for sure, but Cyrus made good on his promise to comfort him. There were little places Reed could think of that could feel more like home than being pulled closer and closer to Cyrus.

-

For _Drake and Josh,_ they decided on the episode where the two competed to see who could go on the most dates and kiss the most girls. It had a tinge of irony, considering they were two gay guys choosing to watch the most ridiculous display of straightness they'd probably ever seen.

After the episode ended, Cyrus-with a laugh- said, “I would literally never be able to do that.”

“Kiss girls?” Reed smirked, causing Cyrus to snort.

“No. Just try to speed date people and stuff. I haven’t even had my first kiss yet, let alone trying to compete to see who could date and kiss the most people. Especially girls, I guess,” Cyrus rambled. He took a pause, thinking deeply. “Actually, our wedding kiss is going to be my first one.”

Reed’s heart dropped. Why would Cyrus agree to giving away his first kiss for something fake? He had assumed that would be something Cyrus cherished. Was there something he wasn’t seeing here?

“Oh, do you want to like… not do that. I don't wanna take away your first kiss. Especially if it's fake.” As much as it pained him to call it fake, he knew that’s all it really was. Fake. Nothing was going to come from this and he was going to be hopelessly pining after Cyrus for who knows how much longer. Him getting his hopes up was just dumb.

“Actually, I don’t really care. I’m fine with doing it. The only thing I’m afraid of is that it’s in front of TJ. Like, my first kiss is going to be in front of someone else. What if I mess it up?” Cyrus asked, catapulting butterflies into Reed’s stomach.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you be less nervous about it?” Reed asked.

Silence.

He couldn’t tell if Cyrus was trying to suggest what he _thought_ he was, but he as sure as heck wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. If he did - and he was wrong about what Cyrus was thinking - he could ruin literally everything. On the other hand, if he was right, maybe Cyrus would be able to see how much Reed actually liked them; that it wasn’t as fake as he was leading on.

“I’m not sure. What do you think would be best?” There it was. The exact question Reed knew the answer to, but the same question he would give his life to avoid. He thought for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to gauge exactly what it was that Cyrus expected of him. Maybe if he was right, he could get Cyrus to suggest it so he didn’t have to. If Cyrus actually wanted to, he would eventually ask, right?

“So you’re nervous because TJ is going to be there, right?”

“Yeah. Just a little bit. And I’m afraid that it’s going to be bad; that I’m going to mess it up and look and feel like an idiot.”

“Alright.” Reed bit the inside of his lip in deep thought. He was battling the conflicting ideas raging in his mind. _Ask._ **_Don’t ask._ ** _Try it._ **_Don’t try it._ **

“Alright… What do you think?”

“I don’t know. What would make you the most comfortable?”

“Hm.”

“Hmm...”

The mood was suddenly far more awkward than it had been the entire time. At this point, Reed was almost positive that Cyrus wanted to practice. But how do you even ask someone that? He figured something along the lines of ‘ _Do you want to try now?’_ would work, but he was scared it would sound too flirty. He even considered a long winded tangent about how it’ll make it more comfortable for both of them, but scrapped that idea out of fear of sounding flustered, which was definitely not ideal when he was suggesting to kiss the boy he liked more than anyone else in the entire world.

“You got anything?” Cyrus asked, noticing how Reed was seemingly zoned-out and thinking.

“Um.”

“That kinda sounds like a yes, Reed,” Cyrus pointed out. “Just say it. Anything is better than nothing; I literally don’t care what it is as long as it’s better than me being nervous for the next twelve or so hours.”

He didn’t think he could stall any longer, so he said the first thing that came into his head, which just so happened to be, “I don’t know. Kiss a pillow or something.”

Cyrus’s face dropped. “Wh-what?”

Reed smirked a little, knowing he had a one-up now. Cyrus would _have_ to be the one to suggest it at this rate.

“Is that not what you wanted?” Reed asked, teasing him.

“Well. I don’t think a pillow is going to prepare me for, you know, kissing a real person.”

“So you want to kiss _me_?” And there it was. He had finally verbalized what they had both been thinking, and what Cyrus had (unbeknownst to him) planned with Amber.

“Well… just for practice you know.” Reed thought about this for a moment. On one hand, it was definitely a good idea. On the other hand, he didn’t want Cyrus’s first kiss to be staged _or_ of prior knowledge to him. So, he came up with a plan.

“Okay. I’ll make you a deal.”

“And what would that be?” Cyrus smirked.

“At some point tonight, I’ll kiss you. The only stipulation is I’m not going to _tell you_ when I’m doing it. That way, even though it’s just for practice or whatever, you won’t be worried about it. It’ll be at the back of your mind and then when it happens it will be more natural and still have _some_ of the magic of the real first kiss that you’re sacrificing for a fake wedding,” Reed explained, his whole body shaking. Sure, it was a good plan, but it was sneaky. If he executed this wrong, _everything_ could change. He could ruin everything they had. Maybe the suggestion was a bit over the top, and he knew that, but Cyrus is the one who opened himself up to it.

After a pause, Cyrus took a deep breath and said, “Deal. 

-

At some point while they were watching _To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before_ (Cyrus’s idea), they realized they didn’t have a wedding cake. Cyrus ran out into his kitchen and scoured the cabinets for the ingredients. His parents made cakes all the time, so he was sure they would have everything. His expectations were, thankfully, met and they had everything needed to make a cake and more.

“Just a fair warning,” Cyrus said, “I’m not the best at making cakes, so this probably isn’t going to be the best.”

“Cyrus?” Reed grinned. He hadn’t told Cyrus this, but he was _really_ good at cooking. He has been doing it ever since he was young, and it was something he happened to enjoy a lot.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t make fun of me, but, I can make a pretty mean cake.”

“Can you really?” Cyrus smirked. Reed could tell Cyrus didn’t believe him. He couldn’t blame him though, no one ever believed him when he told them he could cook. He wasn’t sure _why_ ; maybe he just didn’t seem like the type, whatever that meant.

“Yeah, actually. I always make birthday cakes for my parents. Last year I actually made them one for their anniversary. They loved it.”

“That’s like… really freaking soft.” Cyrus blushed, causing a smile to bloom on Reed’s face. For a few moments, they just stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at each other. “Anyways, we should get started with the cake.”

“I agree.”

It took them about a half hour to get everything together and the cake in the oven. While waiting for it to cook, they went back to the living room to finish the movie. Reed thought it was kind of ironic. They were watching a movie about two people fake dating until eventually their real feelings came out. He figured it was only a matter of time before that happened to him and Cyrus, except, they wouldn’t get the same happy ending that Lara Jean and Peter did. Instead, Cyrus would tell Reed he doesn’t feel the same way, and that would be the end of them. Reed had a habit of ruining the things he cared the most about.

- 

When the timer for the cake dinged, both of them rushed out to go see it. They pulled it from the oven and sat it on the counter. They admired it for a moment before leaving it to let it cool. Reed was extremely proud of it, and Cyrus’s excited face made him feel even more accomplished than he already was.

“Look what we did!” Reed enthused. It was finally starting to sink in that they were _actually_ getting fake married and they _actually_ made a cake.

“I think you mean what _you_ did. I hardly helped.” Cyrus smiled, putting a hand on Reed’s shoulder. “If I would have made this, it would literally be a blob. But this? This is literally, like, a professional cake.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Reed said, making eye contact with Cyrus. There was a brief silence, and a swarm of feelings rushed into him, and he wasn’t even sure what to do about it. Cyrus’s eyes seemed to be glowing. For the first time, Reed was close enough to see the light brown flecks hidden beneath the dark brown. He didn’t think he had ever noticed that before, but now that he had, it kind of made him want to kiss Cyrus. So, thinking back to their deal; he did.

It was a small, soft kiss; nothing too serious. It was so quick that before Cyrus could even notice, Reed was already pulling away from him.

“Surprise, I guess,” Reed said, trying to suppress any real feelings from showing. He figured he would be able to do it… hopefully.

“That was _definitely_ a surprise. Thank you, though. I think it’ll be a lot easier tomorrow because of that,” Cyrus admitted.

“So are you sure you’re gonna want to do it again? I mean, this one was private and you’ll never have to tell anyone but, tomorrow, TJ is gonna know. He won’t know about this one, obviously, but he’ll be a witness to it happening again.”

“I think I can manage that. It wasn’t that bad, if I’m being honest.” Cyrus smirked, and _oh my gosh why did he have to do that?_ If Reed wasn’t incredibly beyond nervous before; he was absolutely losing his mind now. The world was spinning so fast yet so slow. Time was moving at the speed of light but it didn’t even exist.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Not too bad, blondie.” _Fuck you._ He couldn’t believe Cyrus was using a nickname for him at that moment. It was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to him, because what came next? Should Reed call him a nickname too? Should he even respond? He wasn’t absolutely sure what course of action to take, and he didn’t even know if he _wanted_ to.

He decided to leave it with a, “Thanks, I tried.” After he said it, he realized it may not have been his wisest decision. _Did I really just admit that I tried to make it good?_ He hoped Cyrus would just let it blow over and, much to Reed’s pleasure, he did.

- 

It was about two in the morning, but Cyrus was still wide awake; thought after thought rushing through his mind. He wasn’t really sure what to make of all of this. Reed had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes before, but Cyrus wanted to make sure he was _definitely_ sleeping before he started texting his friends. He was sure they would answer, since they were having a sleepover themselves. Usually Cyrus would go, but it was impromptu plan they made after learning that Cyrus was having one with Reed. A girls night every once and awhile wouldn’t kill anyone.

About ten minutes later -- once he was sure Reed wasn’t awake -- he reached over, unplugged his phone, and opened Discord.

 

**sunday october twenty-first, 2018**

**group chat between cyrusgayman, lesbiandi, and theSlayer at 2:38 am**

 

**cyrus:** guys, I need help.

**andi:** what’s wrong?

**buffy:** are you okay?

**cyrus:** uhh i don’t? know?

**cyrus:** so you know how i have reed over for a sleepover, right?

**buffy:** yeah?

**andi:** (my phone is about to die so just know i’m still here but i’m going to let buffy answer everything on her phone since we’re together rn)

**cyrus:** okay !

**cyrus:** so um at the sleepover

**cyrus:** reed and i kissed??

**cyrus:** as,, friends?

**buffy:** oh my god?

**buffy:** how did that happen im-

**cyrus:** so we uh, are having a fake wedding, right

**cyrus:** its a long story

**cyrus:** but yeAh i was like “i don't wanna have my first kiss in front of tj” so we,, did it before?

**cyrus:** and i uh

**cyrus:** am gonna kiss him again?

**buffy:** THE

**buffy:** and you were trying to tell us that you don’t like him at _all?_

**buffy:** bc that sounds fake,, you dont agree to kiss someone you don’t like _twice_

**cyrus:** yeah well uh

**cyrus:** the first kiss? may or may not be the best thing to ever happen to me

**cyrus:** sooo

**buffy:** OH MY GSOD ASDFJADSF CYRUS

**buffy:** ITS ANDI RN HOLY FREAKING HECK CYRU SDIF JALDSKFD

**cyrus:** YEAH SLGJFDKGJDFKL I UH

**cyrus:** I KISSED REED! AND I VERY MUCH LIKED IT! AND I’M GOING TO DO IT ONE LAST TIME AND THEN NEVER AGAIN BC THIS IS A CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD!

**buffy:** wait so

**buffy:** who’s idea was it for you guys to kiss? like,, both times ig?

**buffy:** bc-

**cyrus:** welllll it was kinda mutual? I guess?

**cyrus:** we agreed to do it at the wedding to mess with tj, and he only agreed w doing it at the sleepover so i’d feel comfortable

**cyrus:** ...because i made it sound like i needed to do it before

**cyrus:** to be comfortable

**cyrus:** when in reality, i just wanted to kiss him

**cyrus:** sooo

**buffy:** oh my god

**buffy:** do you really think he would’ve done it if he didn’t care about you though, like

**buffy:** if he said it was so you were comfortable…

**buffy:** most people wouldn’t even consider that

**buffy:** and who knows… maybe he was just making an excuse like you did

**cyrus:** no i like,, idk honestly? The whole night was kinda a blur

**cyrus:** but i was the one to imply it

**cyrus:** i don't think he likes me though?

**buffy:** okay at least fill me in on the kiss like

**buffy:** did you guys just agree, then sit there and stage it like you were practicing for an acting role or sumn or like sdkfsdf

**buffy:** i need the tEA

**cyrus:** well he uh said he wanted it to be like a real first kiss, so he did it randomly

**cyrus:** it was after we finished baking

**cyrus:** and i died!

**buffy:** HE-

**buffy:** HE

**buffy:** HE WHAT

**buffy:** OH MY GOD

**cyrus:** yeAh so i had like

**cyrus:** no idea

**cyrus:** did i mention that i literally died?

**buffy:** SO LIKE COULD YOU _TELL_ THAT HE WAS ABOUT TO DO IT OR DID IT JUST H A P P E N

**buffy:** IM YELLING

**cyrus:** nO like it literally just happened

**cyrus:** like looking back-

**cyrus:** we were standing pretty close

**cyrus:** but i had no idEa he was even thinking about it

**buffy:** o h

**buffy:** cyrus-

**buffy:** that’s

**cyrus:** y eah so

**cyrus:** we kissed as friends! isn’t that great!

**buffy:** im just gonna say it-

**buffy:** that does _not_ sound like a friend kiss

**cyrus:** seee the fun part is, no matter how _i_ feel, it was a friend kiss

**cyrus:** like

**cyrus:** it was planned

**cyrus:** not super well but like,, idk i just

**cyrus:** hhh my first kiss was with someone i wanted it to be with, but he didn’t,,, necessarily want it ?

**cyrus:** like he,, idk he didn’t really jump at the idea

**buffy:** i- so are you the one that suggested it or-

**buffy:** like fr why would he want it to seem real if he didnt want to a c tually kiss you i sdfjsdkf

**cyrus:** i don't know like kflgjdfkgj i uh kinda made him say it?

**cyrus:** like i

**cyrus:** heavily implied it and basically made him say it lfdgjkfgj

**buffy:** well he obviously didn’t ignore that o.o

**buffy:** idk it sounds pretty fucking gay to me

**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** buffy fmfmfmfmfk

**cyrus:** it’s not gay

**cyrus:** I w i s h it was but :(

**buffy:** i-

**buffy:** so a guy kissed you, a guy, and youre trying to tell me that it was entirely het or sumn??????

**cyrus:** no it wasnt-

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** like dfkjgkdlfg i don't KNOW

**cyrus:** i just know like fldkjgdflk he doesnt like me

**buffy:** cyRus he almost _has_ to like

**buffy:** why would he agree to do a fake wedding?

**cyrus:**  I don't KNOW okay, to mess with TJ?

cyrus: like that's why we did the kiss

**buffy:** wait so you guys planned the wedding _specifically_ for tj?

**cyrus:** well-

**cyrus:** kinda? not really that sounds weird when you put it that way

**cyrus:** i doN'T KNOW BUFFY IT'S A WEIRD SITUATION OKAY

**buffy:** you should just like

**buffy:** tell him o.o

**buffy:** do it coward

**cyrus:** no no no no ono no nono no on on no buffy i cant

**cyrus:** i literally-

**cyrus:** i cant i

**cyrus:** anyways he’s asleep rn so like

**cyrus:** even if i wanted to i couldnt

**buffy:** dang ok

**buffy:** how are you feeling about the wedding?

**cyrus:** honEstly i don't even know like fgjdklfjgfd

**cyrus:** i just! want to kiss him again

**buffy:** omg thats so cute cyrus im mdjskd

**cyrus:** cccrrryyy

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** i really really really really like him i

**buffy:** aw wnwjewjsj

**buffy:** spill the _tEA_

**cyrus:** well, we uh

**cyrus:** we watched hannah montana and hayley kiyoko and some other things

**cyrus:** and we baked a cake

**cyrus:** and then he kissed me!

**cyrus:** !!!

**buffy:** aawww

**buffy:** any tea from _before_ the sleepover even happened?

**buffy:** like im curious about why you like him bc its so soft

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** he called me cute

**cyrus:** and gorgeous

**cyrus:** and we facetimed for a few hours

**cyrus:** but

**cyrus:** it wasn’t really till the sleepover that i realized i would die if i dated him

**cyrus:** also um.. I scrolled back and i was the one to mention kissing first kms

**buffy:** aww cyrus

**buffy:** that’s _actually_ so cute im gonna cry

**cyrus:** dfkjgdlkfgj yeah idk its just

**cyrus:** i _now_ know what i want

**cyrus:** but its probably not gonna happen so slkgjfdlkjg

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** i keep thinking about kissing him i canT HANDLE THIS

**buffy:** OH

**buffy:** just make the second one worth it

**buffy:** then, while you’re waiting to tell him the truth, you can remember how good it was

**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** _fuck_

**cyrus:** I cant

**cyrus:** I really c a n t

**buffy:** aww cyrus :((

**cyrus:** I just fmfmffmmf

**cyrus:** i cant beleive i’m gonna kiss him again I

**cyrus:** I just don’t want it to be the last dmmdfmfm

**buffy:** mm

**buffy:** i mean, even if it is, at least you guys will still be friends

**buffy:** not to take your moment but! cant relate!

**cyrus:** wait

**cyrus:** what do you mean?

**cyrus:** is something going on, or?

**buffy:** nnnnn

**buffy:** kind of

**buffy:** mayhaps my relationship with marty wasn’t as solid as i thought it was!

**buffy:** love that for me

**cyrus:** wait buffy oh my god

**cyrus:** what happened? Are you okay?

**buffy:** well you see

**buffy:** he broke up with me so i mean

**buffy:** i guess i’m as fine as anyone can be after seeing a serious relationship go down the drain without warning or explanation!

**cyrus:** what the heck i

**cyrus:** did he hurt you? I

**cyrus:** well, guess i gotta leave reed alone

**cyrus:** got to go yell at marty

**buffy:** i just

**buffy:** he literally didn’t even give me a _reason_

**buffy:** he just?? told me he couldn’t date me anymore and like

**buffy:** i’m a _little_ fucking upset but i’ll get over it i guess

**cyrus:** gosh thats

**cyrus:** im so sorry buffy

**cyrus:** i wish i could give you a hug rn

**buffy:** it’s fine dsfkasd

**buffy:** andi’s hugging me rn

**buffy:** i’m really glad we just so happened to plan this sleepver bc! i’d probably be way worse if she wasn’t here with me rn

**cyrus:** yeah, I’m glad she’s there too

**cyrus:** i can come over tomorrow afternoon? We can watch movies or something

**buffy:** aw cyrus that’s so sweet

**buffy:** if you don’t have anything else to do we can _definitely_ do that

**buffy:** drown out our feelings together or sumn

**cyrus:** lets do it, tell andi she can come if she wants to

**cyrus:** we can get out of the house too, get some baby taters at the spoon

**buffy:** oh _definitely_

**buffy:** we should all probably sleep tbh sdfsdf

**cyrus:** yeah probably ldfkgjdfkl

**cyrus:** hmm now how to stoP thinking about the guy sleeping on my couch

**cyrus:** its fine everything is fine

**cyrus:** gn buffy, i love you so much and you deserve better than marty <3

**buffy:** ily2! gn! see you tomorrow!

 

Cyrus sighed and threw his head backwards onto the couch. He sat his phone down on the stand next to him and tried to push his thoughts about Reed out of his mind until he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, but its finally here and definitely worth it ;) chapter six will be up extremely quick! hanneh wrote the writing for this chapter! I wrote out the scene thats in the next chapter :) hope you enjoyed!


	6. how i feel about you now

As TJ passed down the familiar houses that led to Cyrus’s home, he couldn’t help but let his mind race about the wedding and what was to come. Despite his previous feelings, he couldn’t be happier for the two of them; he knew that this would make them happy, even though it was fake. 

It was obvious to him that Reed was head over heels for Cyrus, and as time went on, he could just tell that the other felt the same way. He was eager to see the two of them get together, but knowing the both of the, they were apprehensive. It would take a miracle to get them to confess. 

He rounded the street to arrive at his house, and the second he registered the huge banner hanging on the door, his eyes widened. He instantly knew that they put a ton of effort into this wedding of theirs. As he got closer, he realized the banner welcomed TJ to the wedding. It was decorated with multiple balloons and colors painting on it. He couldn’t help but laugh.

He went to ring the doorbell, but the door opened before he could. He looked up, saw both Reed and Cyrus in matching suits, and died. “What the heck guys! You wore suits and you didn’t tell me?” As soon as he walked in they laughed, seeing that he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. 

He turned over to Cyrus, who shook his head and responded, “Well, it’s a wedding, we kinda assumed you’d wear a suit too.” 

TJ blinked. “I didn’t realize… we were taking this seriously.” Reed gasped loudly, looking fake shocked. “This is a prestigious event, how dare you not take our wedding seriously!” 

“Look, I’m sorry, don’t attack the priest!” They all laughed, happy to be together. Cyrus closed the door for him and asked,  “How was the walk over?” Taking his shoes off, he responded “It was good, I was able to get my speech finalized. I’m hype for the wedding.”

  
“Bro, we are too, we’ve been setting up all morning. It’s gonna be epic.” TJ wondered how much they put into setting up, and he suddenly got curious. “Can I go see?”

Cyrus immediately stood in front of the hallway that led to their living room. “No no, we’re not quite done setting up. I should probably go finish setting up, so we can start after. You guys can just stay here.” Reed shrugged, sitting down on the couch close to the door. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great, now don’t have too much fun without me.” He had the audacity to actually wink at Reed, and he left the room with a small smile left on his face. 

As soon as he left, TJ turned to Reed. “Spill everything, I’ve been  _ dying _ to know what happened last night.” He laughed while sitting down on the couch next to him, and motioned for him to do the same. In a much quieter voice, he snickered, “Teej, I’m not going to tell you while he’s in the other room, he can probably hear us.”

“Don’t worry, he’s probably too busy freaking out to pay attention to us. Please, at least tell me something?” He looked over the wall to try to see what Cyrus was doing, but he could tell by the frustration on his face that he couldn’t see where he was. “Ugh, fine. I can tell you more later, but when we watched _ Girls like Girls _ , I literally could feel my soul leaving my body. The music video was sad enough, but oh my god his face, I probably watched it more than the actual screen.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” They started to laugh again, and he was planning on pressing for more information, but Cyrus walked into the room. They both turned to face him as soon as they heard him enter, smiles still present on their faces. “Okay, I think I got everything in order. Everything's set up, including the surprise, so we can start whenever you guys are ready I guess.”    
  
TJ took one look at him and immediately could tell that he was nervous. He was rubbing his hands on his dress pants, vision trained on the boy directly across from him. He had only been there for half an hour, and he was already a third wheel. 

He was so focused on how nervous Cyrus was that when he turned to Reed he was shocked at how high-strung he was as well. As he watched the two of them nervously stare at everything but each other, the realization of how big of an effect they had on each other suddenly crashed down on him. In a matter of weeks, they had already become a significant part of each other's lives. 

TJ knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together, but he wasn’t quite sure when they’d make the move. He realized it probably wouldn’t be that day since the two of them were sweating because of a few vows and an exchange of rings. 

“Now, what’s the surprise?” Cyrus and Reed finally made eye contact, and they both burst out in laughter. “Oh, you’ll see. It’s for after the wedding.”   
  
“Okay, I can wait. Are you guys ready?” Reed turned to him, cleared his throat, and answered, “Yeah, definitely. Gotta start it sometime soon, might as well be now.” TJ raised an eyebrow but didn’t question the words of his friend. The three of them walked in, and his jaw dropped when he saw the blue and white decorations surrounding him. “Dang, you guys really went all in.”   
  
“We really did.” TJ walked over to where he was supposed to stand, right underneath the ‘wedding arch’ that was really just streamers taped onto the tv. How they managed to come up with that was past him; everything they did for the decorations was way out of his skill range. 

“Okay, so who’s walking down the aisle?” He watched as the two of them looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to him. As much as they had planned this wedding, it was evident that they hadn’t anticipated the actual event. 

“I guess I’ll just choose who goes down. Umm, Cyrus, go back into the front room. I’ll start the music when it’s time for you to come back in.” He smiled at him, trying to make this less stressful for him, but Cyrus still looked jumpy. “Okay, see you in a minute.”    
  
He walked out of the room, and once he was gone, Reed let out a sigh. “Dude, you know you can call this off if you’re too stressed about it. I’m sure Cyrus wouldn’t mind. Actually, he’d probably be relieved, too.” 

  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t _ want _ to cancel it. I just… I don’t know, I guess I’m nervous for after. Like, I don’t know if we’re just gonna go back to the way it was before, or if things are going to be different.”

  
“Aw Reed, I’m sure everything will work out. You can always just tell him how you feel, you know.” He winked at Reed, but he just hit him back in retaliation. “I can’t really do that, not yet at least. He still thinks its all a joke.”    
  
“Seriously? I don't think he took this,” he pointed to all of the different decorations, “as a joke. I think he really likes you. You’ll never know unless you ask him, though.” 

“Guess I won’t know anytime soon.” He shook his head and laughed quietly, and put his hands up. “Okay, okay, fine, I won’t push you anymore. Can you pass the speaker cord? We need to start.” As soon as he did, he plugged his phone in and pressed play. 

-

Cyrus didn’t want to admit it, but he was really looking forward to kissing Reed again. He knew it would just hurt him, mostly because it’d be the last time he’d get the opportunity, but he was still anticipating the moment. 

The biggest problem was that he couldn’t tell if Reed felt the same way. As he was waiting to walk to the pew, he desperately tried to make sense of the way Reed was acting, but he couldn’t. Before TJ came he was acting perfectly fine, but as soon as he arrived, he looked really nervous. He couldn’t fathom why. 

The mystery of why Reed suddenly got nervous when TJ arrived was unknowable to him, but it still stressed him out. He eventually figured it was that when TJ got here it signified the beginning of the wedding, but that’d mean that he was nervous about the wedding itself, which had its implications. 

The wedding music suddenly jarred him out of his thoughts, and he realized that he was going to have to go back into the room. He stopped himself from pacing and started to walk towards his future husband. When he walked back in, literally nothing had changed, but Reed was smiling at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

When he arrived at where the others were standing, TJ reached over, turned the music off, grabbed a piece of paper, and started to read. “Hello, and welcome, we are gathered here today to join Reed Miller and Cyrus Goodman in holy matrimony.

  
“Now, I was informed that this was a ‘friendship wedding’, but I think its more than that. It’s a promise. To always be bros over anything else. To never stop fist bumping, to always end each sentence with ‘no homo’, to always let the other raid the fridge. 

“And even if the bro marriage evolves into something else, it still remains intact, because one can never deny the broship two dudes share. It transcends all fights, all labels, all situations. A pair of bros will always be bros.” 

As soon as TJ finished his speech, Reed and Cyrus made eye contact and burst out in laughter. “Broship? Seriously?” Cyrus could barely get the words out, he was laughing so hard. Reed wasn’t in a better shape. “That was amazing TJ, I wouldn’t want my wedding to start any other way.”

“Thank you bros for your kind words. Now, it is time to start the vows. Cyrus, can you start?” 

“Uh, sure.” he grabbed the paper that was in his suit pocket, but reading over the words, he decided they were too serious for the mood. He needed something much more… comedic. Fake. That was what the wedding was, anyways. 

  
So he tucked the piece of paper back into his pocket, took a deep breath, and decided to improvise. “Reed, the first time you texted me, I didn’t expect you to become one of my closest friends. You have a way with words, and every time we talk, you make me feel special. Even if its just you calling me ‘really fucking cute.’

“Looking back, these past few weeks have been so much fun, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. Everything has been fun, from arguing about kids shows to constantly flirting. I never thought I’d say it, but I wouldn't choose anyone else to flirt with. 

“I promise to always watch Drake and Josh with you, even if I Carly is the superior show. I promise to let you flirt shamelessly with me, even if it leaves me speechless sometimes. And I promise to never leave you on read, the greatest crime of all.” 

The two of them clapped, TJ wiping away a fake tear. “Beautiful, Beautiful. It is now time for the second groom to state his vows.” Reed cleared his voice and looked Cyrus in the eye. He wasn’t sure if he was making it up, but his face turned much more serious than it was before. Reed reached over and grabbed his hands, and it took everything in him to not scream. 

“For most of my life, I hoped I could find someone who meant the world to me. I never cared about the extravagant, over the top stuff that couples do to show off. All I wanted was someone I loved, and someone who loved me so much that I never had to doubt that they were being honest. 

“And now, I am almost certain that I’ve found that person. Our weeks together have felt like years, and every single hour of it has been completely worth it and I wouldn’t go back and change it, no matter what. 

“You, Cyrus Goodman, are the only person I’d marry at seventeen. You mean everything to me, and I can’t wait to be called your husband. Cyrus,” He squeezed his hands, and his breathing hitched in anticipation. “I love you.” 

And there it was. Silence filled the room, as none of them dared to make a sound. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted. Warmth blossomed from the core of him, spreading to the tips of his fingertips. He suddenly let go of his hands, but as soon as he did, he missed the feeling. He missed the touch. He missed  _ him _ . 

When Reed had kissed him the previous day, there was no build up. Sure, it made him feel  _ everything,  _ but he wasn’t prepared; he didn’t have time to think about it. But in that moment, every molecule of him itched to replicate their first kiss. 

It took all that was inside of him to not reach up, grab his face, and kiss him. It wasn’t the plan, and frankly, he knew it would mess everything up. But as the seconds moved on, he started to lose hold on the small part of him that had any common sense. So he did the very thing he wanted to do. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck, stood on his toes, and kissed him. He thought the feeling spreading throughout him was bad before, but it was nothing compared to the explosion that set off when they kissed for the second time.

He felt arms wrap around him, securing him in place. The kiss only lasted a second later, as they both ended it by pulling back. As soon as the realization of what he did hit him, he planted his feet back down on the ground and closed his mouth. Reed’s face was red. 

Slowly, reeds arms fell back, and he moved his own arms down to his side. They were still standing close to each other; close enough to feel the others breath, to be able to see the tiniest change in the others face. 

He took a step back, swallowed, and said, “So, who wants cake?” 

-

Cyrus couldn’t help but stare at his cake for the beginning of their conversation. He was thinking about the kiss, and he was _ dying. _ He couldn’t risk blushing even more, and he was fairly certain that just looking at Reed would do that, so he resorted to keeping his head down. 

TJ cleared his throat, and suddenly he remembered that it wasn’t just him and Reed there. He wondered what TJ thought about the kiss. “So, um, not to distract from the wedding, but I think I might be… talking to someone?” 

Cyrus nearly spit out his cake. “You’re what?” He looked over at reed and realized his eyes were just as wide as his. “What the heck TJ oh my god, spill!” 

“So, I’ve known him for a while? But like we only really recently started talking, and like,, he uhh broke up with his girlfriend? And I can’t tell if its for me or not? “ Cyrus blinked, let the information sink in, and repeated “You’re talking to a boy. And he broke up with his girlfriend. And you’re not sure if it’s for you?”   
  
“Precisely. And that’s why I’m dying on this fine Sunday morning!” 

“So you’re telling me,” Reed marveled, “That you’re literally talking to someone. And that you could get a boyfriend.”   
  
“See, well, the thing is, that I’m probably not going to date him. At least not any time soon, considering he just broke up with someone. Oh, and he’s not out yet. So that’s wonderful.” 

Reed coughed, and responded, “Oh. Well, that sucks. Do you know if he likes you, or?”

“Yeah, um, not really. But he kind of  _ implied _ it, so. That’s what I was doing last night. Talking to him, I mean.”    
  
Reed nodded his head, and asked “So are you gonna tell us who it is, or?” TJ looked hesitant. “Honestly, I don’t think so. I don’t want to out him, you know?”    
  
“Oh I totally get it, don’t worry about it. Anyways,” Reed winked, “ We’ll find out eventually.” TJ blushed and turned away, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. Cyrus couldn’t blame him. 

  
During the rest of the morning the three of them talked while cleaning up and packing away the wedding. For the most part, Cyrus had a good time, but there was one thing ringing in the back of his mind;  _ you like Reed, but he doesn’t like you back. _ After they left, Cyrus went upstairs to his room alone. He knew he could spend hours sending himself into a spiral about the boy, so instead of thinking of him, he thought it’d be better if he texted him. 

 

**sunday october twenty first, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at 1:14 pm**

 

**cyrus:** hello my beautiful husband, how are you doing? 

**reed:** very well actually

**reed:** can you believe i just got married to  _ you?  _ like of all the people in the world to get married to, i got to marry  _ you _

**reed:** wow, i'm so fucking  _ lucky _ o.o

**cyrus:** not as lucky as me, i just got married to  _ you _

**cyrus:** it has been a very good day so far, got a bit less exciting after you left, though

**reed:** getting married to me? sounds underwhelming lmao jsjds

**reed:** glad to know you miss me tho ;)

**cyrus:** trust me, it was anything but underwhelming

**cyrus:** oh and who said anything about missing you? I definitely _ haven't  _ been repeating the wedding over and over again in my head for the past hour. no way. 

**reed:** hm? what made it so great then?

**reed:** i'm curious

**cyrus:** hmm, i’m not sure, you tell me

**reed:** mm

**reed:** i asked you first

**cyrus:** hmm well 

**cyrus:** i asked you second

**cyrus:** and  _ you're _ the one that said you were lucky to be married to me 

**cyrus:** sooo

**reed:** hmm let's see

**reed:** i'd say the best part was probably seeing you in a suit but

**reed:** you still have to tell  _ me _

**cyrus:** the best part? Seeing tjs face 

**cyrus:** i think we gave the desired effect

**reed:** oh yeah that was pretty cool too ig

**reed:** ...kinda forgot tj was even there but it's okay!

**reed:** no im jk thats mean sjjskss

**cyrus:** dfjlkfjglfj

**cyrus:** a mood

**cyrus:** anyways! I can’t believe tj is talking to someone 0.0

**reed:** oh same

**reed:** but before we completely change the topic to tj

**reed:** where should our honeymoon be? ;)

**cyrus:** oh wig ok 

**cyrus:** hmmmm 

**cyrus:** it has to be somewhere spectacular 

**cyrus:** do you have any thoughts?

**reed:** hmm

**reed:** idk i put a lot of effort into planning the wedding i'm kinda tired

**cyrus:** dang 

**cyrus:** i had no idea the wedding put you through so much strife 

**cyrus:** hmm let me think

**cyrus:** i could always take you to my favorite place in the world, the spoon

**cyrus:** you’ve probably been, though 

**reed:** the spoon?

**reed:** i’ve heard of it but i've never actually went to it

**reed:** we should definitely go there together

**cyrus:** i can’t believe you haven’t gone to the spoon omg

**cyrus:** it’s only the greatest place on earth

**reed:** hm

**reed:** it can't be  _ that  _ great if  _ i  _ haven't even been there

**reed:** i mean

**reed:** every time i show up somewhere it gets like, ten times cooler or sumn

**cyrus:** oh, i don’t doubt that

**cyrus:** but

**cyrus:** trust me, it’s definitely worth it

**cyrus:** when do you want to go?

**reed:** when do you have time?

**reed:** i'm pretty much free… anytime you are

**cyrus:** well, tonight i’m hanging out with buffy… at the spoon

**cyrus:** go figure!

**cyrus:** but i can do tomorrow? after school? 

**reed:** sounds like a plan

**reed:** i can't wait

**reed:** ...ig we can talk about tj now

**cyrus:** dfgdfogidfp we don’t have to if you don’t want to

**reed:** hm! 

**reed:** i mean i am actually really happy for him that he may be able to get a boyfriend

**reed:** i would say i can't relate, but it appears i have a husband now, so!

**cyrus:** oh, tea!

**cyrus:** who needs dating when you can just marry your friends :p

**reed:** haha yeah…

**reed:** anyways! what else are you doing today?

**cyrus:** nothing extravagant, just the spoon with buffy and andi 

**cyrus:** oh, and we’re gonna watch movies and stuff 

**cyrus:** you?

**reed:** probably just going to listen to music all day and try to like

**reed:** ,,yeah

**cyrus:** try to what? 

**reed:** kill my feelings or sumn idk

**cyrus:** samerktjlegfkjkldjg

**cyrus:** ahh well good luck !

**reed:** do you have any song recommendations? 0.0

**reed:** i can always go for some new music >:)

**cyrus:** _well_

**cyrus:** you said you don’t like troye sivan

**cyrus:** so

**cyrus:** listen to blue neighbourhood

**cyrus:** its amazing, i still can’t believe you haven’t heard it

**reed:** mmm mayhaps i’ll start now

**reed:** if you like it  _ that  _ much, it has to be good

**cyrus:** _trust_ me, it is 

**cyrus:** troye really Did That

**reed:** so i'm listening to the first song rn

**reed:** it slaps  _ and  _ it's a mood

**reed:** maybe he really  _ did  _ do That

**cyrus:** mmm tea!

**cyrus:** hold up, i’ll listen too

**cyrus:** let me get my laptop

**reed:** omg if we use one of the bots we can listen together

**cyrus:** omg true hold up

**cyrus:** in what server??

**reed:** we can use the like,, the one w/ you, me, and tj ig?

**reed:** he's gay, he'll understand

**cyrus:** sure okay, thats good

**cyrus:** i’ll see you there?

**reed:** if you want to,, or we can just talk here. it's up to you

**cyrus:** don’t want tj joining in? ;)

**cyrus:** jkjk

**cyrus:** here is fine

**reed:** maybe i don't. and what about it? 

**reed:** kdjsjdd jk

**reed:** i'm just too lazy to pay attention to more than one person rn

**cyrus:** fdigjfl understandable 

**cyrus:** okay okay so, thoughts on the album so far?

**reed:** i'm actually like,, pleasantly surprised

**reed:** maybe having you listening with me is enhancing the experience but,, i really like it so far

**cyrus:** good! I don’t know what id do if you didn’t like troye

**reed:** mm? my opinion matter that much to you? ;)

**cyrus:** well, sure 

**cyrus:** I think everyone should like troye, though

**reed:** that's valid dksjdk

**reed:** this album gives off such a nostalgic vibe im like… here for it

**cyrus:** i know like ldfkgj idk

**cyrus:** it makes me want to fall in love

**reed:** me too honestly, and i haven't even finished it yet

**cyrus:** dflkgjdfklgjdfklgj 

**cyrus:** it really is a great album 

**cyrus:** just wait till you listen to bloom, though

**reed:** ooo

**reed:** guess we'll have to listen to that together too ;)

**reed:** also,, this song just started and i already love it

**cyrus:** was already planning on it ;)

**cyrus:** ikr its just kfudghdfjkghdf such a mood

**reed:** and the title like,, talk me down,, i just

**reed:** and i- wow

**reed:** this is beautiful…

**cyrus:** i  _ know  _

**cyrus:** now, do you admit the error of your ways? 

**reed:** you just want me to admit that you were right :(

**reed:** that’s rUDE DJSJDJD

**cyrus:** welllll

**cyrus:** you’re not wrong

**reed:** guess we're  _ both _ right, then

**reed:** love that for us

**cyrus:** hmmm 

**cyrus:** you were only right about me wanting to be right

**cyrus:** does that count?

**reed:** it does in my book ;)

**reed:** guess you're just that predictable 0.0

**cyrus:** hm?

**cyrus:** in what ways am i predictable?

**reed:** mm

**reed:** i bet you’d like to know ;)

**cyrus:** i do, that’s why i asked ;)

**reed:** too bad i'm not obligated to answer that question ;))

**cyrus:** hmm well

**cyrus:** fuck cyrus lives, then!

**reed:** tea!

**reed:** as if you aren't always saying fuck reed lives jdsjKSKKD

**cyrus:** i would NEVER... you are my husband, after all 

**reed:** mm tea

**reed:** maybe that was the answer to your question, though 0.0

**cyrus:** oh? I’m predictable because i’m a good husband? 

**cyrus:** you know, i might need to find a new one -_- 

**cyrus:** you bully me too much

**reed:** nO i meant you were predictable because you bully  _ mE _

**reed:** also pls don't find a new husband you're all i have ;’(

**cyrus:** i would never bully you :(

**cyrus:** although, i can imagine it being fun

**cyrus:** and there’s no way i’d ever leave you ;)

**reed:** wow okay

**reed:** i'm feeling soft in this chili's tonight

**cyrus:** omg for him. is a bop

**cyrus:** and good, you deserve to feel soft

**reed:** i've actually heard this before and i  _ love it _

**reed:** it lowkey hurts me a bit

**reed:** and ty :) btw,, i'd never leave you either ;)

**cyrus:** you’d be a fool to leave me

**cyrus:** i’m the best you’re ever gonna get! and that’s the tea 

**reed:** hm?

**reed:** i was gonna make a joke but then i remembered that we're married

**cyrus:** what joke?

**reed:** i was just gonna say it kinda sounded like a proposal but 0.0

**reed:** …would you look at that

**cyrus:** hm! well, i’d propose to you now, but we’re quite past that stage 

**reed:** mm tea

**reed:** guess you'll just have to make sure our wedding was worth it, now

**cyrus:** and what do you mean by that?

**reed:** mm

**reed:** idk  _ you’re _ the good husband, not me

**cyrus:** ugh why do i have to be the good husband, that sounds like a lot of work

**reed:** actually you make it look pretty easy!

**cyrus:** hm

**cyrus:** i guess i do make hard things look easy

**cyrus:** my one talent! 

**reed:** one talent? sounds fake but okay

**cyrus:** not fake but okay 

**reed:** stop lying :(

**reed:** i'll come fight you rn

**cyrus:** and thats why im the good husband :(

**cyrus:** you wont let me say bad things about myself, how rude

**reed:** that's because there's literally nothing bad about you >:(

**reed:** stop being mean to yourself :/

**cyrus:** stop being nice to me >:(

**cyrus:** i thought we established that i was the nice husband smh

**reed:** no, you're the  _ good  _ husband, and i'm the  _ nice  _ husband 

**cyrus:** how did you end up being the nice husband? that’s so much easier than being good

**cyrus:** can we switch? 

**reed:** hmm

**reed:** see,, the nice husband would say yes,, but if we did switch that makes me the good husband which would be responsible and say no

**reed:** hm!

**cyrus:** hhhhh

**cyrus:** fine. 

**cyrus:** i’ll be the good husband. 

**cyrus:** isn’t that something the good husband would say?

**reed:** idk but it's cute so i'll take it

**cyrus:** hm

**cyrus:** interesting

**cyrus:** anyways, i’ll queue bloom

**reed:** ooo i'm excited

**reed:** thanks for going thru it with me cry

**cyrus:** dflkgjdfk i wouldn’t miss it for the world

**reed:** good ;)

**cyrus:** glad to know you want me listening ;)

**reed:** anything to spend time with you ;)

**cyrus:** dkfgldfg

**cyrus:** i’m honored, truly

**reed:** good (:

**reed:** as you should be ;)

**cyrus:** anyways um

**cyrus:** favorite song on bn?

**reed:** ooo

**reed:** probably wild or heaven

**reed:** hbu?

**cyrus:** either talk me down or fools

**cyrus:** i just

**cyrus:** they both-

**cyrus:** _really really good_

**reed:** those are both extremely valid choices.. i felt them

**reed:** heaven really stuck out to me lyrically bc like,, wow

**cyrus:** heaven really dlgjdfkj is amazing

**cyrus:** like

**cyrus:** such a meaningful song

**reed:** yeah :(

**reed:** also not to ruin the moment but this is literally the saddest we have both ever sounded and it's making me even more saD SKSKSS

**cyrus:** wow. you try to get deep with your husband and he just makes it sad -_-

**cyrus:** jkjk

**cyrus:** bUT yeah, usually we’re too busy laughing to be sad

**reed:** i like being deep though,, it feels like.. really nice

**reed:** i guess i'm just in Big Sad mode and im not… really sure why ig djsjsjs

**cyrus:** dlfgkjdfgk well

**cyrus:** if you need to talk about it, i’m here

**reed:** idk i think i'll be fine.. but i promise if i ever have anything i need to talk about that isn't resolved by drowning it away with music-

**reed:** then you'll be the first one to know :)

**cyrus:** good, i wanna be there to help

**reed:** thanks (: same goes for you too my dear husband

**cyrus:** there isn’t anyone else i’d think to go to ;)

**reed:** same here dksjdk

**reed:** and the best part is,, i can still argue with you about why drake and josh (or zoey 101) is the best show nickelodeon has ever produced

**cyrus:** lucky for you…

**cyrus:** i’m the good husband!

**cyrus:** which means i have to tell you the truth :))

**cyrus:** which is that hannah montana is genuinely the best show of its time! 

**cyrus:** would you look at that, i’m such an amazing husband 

**reed:** mm tea. best husband of the year award goes to: cyrus

**reed:** maybe we can just agree that hannah montana outsold on disney and drake and josh outsold on nickelodeon

**reed:** is that fair?

**cyrus:** hmmmm 

**cyrus:** as the good husband, i’ll allow it

**reed:** good :)

**reed:** wouldn't want our marriage to come crashing down already

**cyrus:** i think it would have if you hadn’t liked troye 

**cyrus:** (plum is my favorite in the album, btw)

**reed:** oh dang im glad my ears were receptive then!

**reed:** (awww)

**reed:** i'll let you know mine when we finish ;)

**cyrus:** wig ok ;0

**cyrus:** what a heavenly way to die is def in my top three

**reed:** aww. it's  _ really  _ good.

**reed:** also im going to keep listening but i should probably finish my hw :(

**cyrus:** wow ok :(

**cyrus:** choosing school over me

**cyrus:** i see how it is :(

**cyrus:** byeeee

**reed:** trust me,, i'd choose you over school any day,, that's why i still haven't finished it 0.0

**reed:** byee ♡

 

**sunday october twenty first, 2018**

**group chat between cyrusgayman, lesbiandi, and theSlayer at 4:37 pm**

**cyrus:** hey guysss

**cyrus:** i can meet up at the spoon whenever

**buffy:** heck yeahh im so ready to forget about marty

**andi:** oh dang. i wish i could be there :(

**cyrus:** aww me too :(

**cyrus:** do you have plans?

**cyrus:** also, im ready to forget abt reed

**cyrus:** at least temporarily

**buffy:** aww cyrus :(

**andi:** yeah actually like,, me and amber are going to a concert tonight. we've been planning it for  _ awhile _ now and im exCITED DKSJD

**cyrus:** oh

**cyrus:** my god

**cyrus:** yoURE GOING TO A CONCERT   
**cyrus:** WITH AMBER   
**cyrus:** WHAT CONCERT OMG 

**andi:** ARIANA GRANDE

**buffy:** OH MY GOD-

**cyrus:** WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK ANDI OMG 

**cyrus:** YOU’RE GOING TO AN ARI CONCERT

**cyrus:** WITH YOUR CRUSH

**cyrus:** W

**cyrus:** W H   
**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** WOW 

**andi:** MAYHAPS I AM

**buffy:** ANDIIIIII

**cyrus:** IM ACTUALLY SCREAMIGNNDKFGNDFKG

**cyrus:** well buffy

**cyrus:** ig its just you and me

**buffy:** ig so

**andi:** aww guys i wish i could be there for you :(

**buffy:** andi you're literally-

**cyrus:** nO DON'T FEEL BAD

**cyrus:** GO LIVE YOUR LITTLE GAY LIFE

**cyrus:** IT’S PRACTICALLY A DATE I’M SCREAMING 

**buffy:** ^

**andi:** GUYYYYSSS

**andi:** and cyrus you literally got fake married so 0.0

**buffy:** oh tea

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** that

**cyrus:** that wasnt a date i

**cyrus:** this is differenttt

**buffy:** you guys  _ should  _ go on a date thooo

**andi:** yeah you could take him to the spoon or something

**cyrus:** _well_

**cyrus:** about that…

**buffy:** CYRUS WTF

**andi:** KDJSKDJDKS WHAHHHHATT

**cyrus:** weLL

**cyrus:** for uh

**cyrus:** our “honeymoon”

**cyrus:** we’re gonna go to the spoon

**cyrus:** hE HASNT BEEN BEFORE 

**cyrus:** CAN YOU BELIEVE 

**buffy:** CYRUS THAT'S LITERALLY A DATE OH MY GOD

**andi:** wait he's never been to the spoon? ik you're not dating but smh break up with him

**buffy:** ANDI NO-

**andi:** sorry :/ amber works there :(

**cyrus:** ITS NOT A DATE BUFFY WE’RE LITERALLY GOING THERE RIGHT NOW

**cyrus:** ALSO ANDI AWWWW SOFTTT

**buffy:** OKAY BUT YOU GUYS ARR DOING IT FOR A  _ HONEYMOON _

**buffy:** THAT'S A DATE, SIS

**cyrus:** ITS LITERALLY NOT A DATE LFGKJDFKGL BUT OKAY 

**cyrus:** LIKE LKGJKDFLGJL WE’RE JUST FRIENDS SKFGFGGFDG

**buffy:** MHM? AND JUST FRIENDS PLAN HONEYMOONS FOR THEIR FAKE WEDDINGS? GOT IT

**andi:** ^ yeah cyrus i think she has you beat on this one

**cyrus:** I

**cyrus:** YES BUFFY

**cyrus:** JUST FRIENDS PLAN HONEYMOONS FOR THEIR FAKE WEDDINGS 

**buffy:** you know what >:| come to the spoon right now so i can say it to your face and slap ypu

**andi:** 0.0

**cyrus:** will do 

**cyrus:** i need you to slap my feelings out of me

**cyrus:** i caNT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE

**buffy:** AWW CYRUSSS

**buffy:** be quick,, see you there?

**cyrus:** see you there!

**cyrus:** ily guysss

**andi:** have fun guys!

**buffy:** you too!

**cyrus:** fill us in after ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled 'make me feel again'. also alternatively titled 'friends don't'. to make up for not posting for so long, we thought we'd post twice in a row ;) the first part is written by me, maddie! if you're wondering why it took so long for us to update it was bc we did more than just texts for these chapters. not sure if it's gonna happen again, we'll have to see! thanks for reading!


	7. a little bit on the edge

**monday october twenty second, 2018**

**direct messages between cyrusgayman and datboiTJ at 2:14 pm**

**tj:** okay, i want all the details

**cyrus:** uhh

**cyrus:** what details?

**tj:** the sleepover, sir

**cyrus:** uhh 

**cyrus:** reed didn’t tell you anything?

**tj:** i mean he probably would if i asked but i decided to ask you for once

**cyrus:** wow okay 

**cyrus:** umm well

**cyrus:** we watched movies, baked the cake

**cyrus:** … kissed

**tj:** cyrus wbk

**tj:** i was literally there when it happened

**cyrus:** no i mean

**cyrus:** before the wedding 

**cyrus:** we kissed after we made the cake

**tj:** the

**tj:** THE

**tj:** CYRUS WHAT THE FUCKCJSJ

**cyrus:** LFJGFKDLJG

**cyrus:** it didn’t like

**cyrus:** mean anything tho 

**tj:** we?

**tj:** what exactly happened i-

**cyrus:** _well_

**cyrus:** so,, i kinda told him that it’d be my first kiss

**cyrus:** and i was like,, i don't want to do it infront of someone else blah blah

**cyrus:** so he was like,, i’ll kiss you at a random time  _ before _ the wedding so my first kiss could feel more real

**cyrus:** … and he kissed me after baking

**tj:** he

**tj:** tHAT BITCH FUCKONG KISSED YOU IM- FKSJDKD

**tj:** WHATTF YEHSBSNKF 

**cyrus:** ye a h 

**cyrus:** are you surprised, or?

**tj:** i mean a liTTLE

**tj:** i wasn't expecting you to tell me he fucking kissed you i

**tj:** that little djahdks

**cyrus:** hm?

**cyrus:** that little what?

**tj:** that's beside the point

**tj:** im just

**tj:** the??

**cyrus:** anyways 

**cyrus:** isnt it  _ wonderful _

**cyrus:** that ive kissed reed

**cyrus:** twice!

**cyrus:** as friends!

**cyrus:** i  _ love _ that for myself!

**tj:** uhh

**tj:** what?

**tj:** wait oh my god

**tj:** keep talking

**cyrus:** wdym?

**cyrus:** im just here

**cyrus:** _totally_ happy with that!

**tj:** that doesn't sound like the tone of someone who's happy

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** interesting observation! 

**tj:** spill the tea, mayhaps?

**cyrus:** spill what tea? I’m  _ perfectly  _ content… 

**tj:** hate to break it to you but nobody says content unironically

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** what are you trying to imply?

**tj:** sigh

**tj:** i guess reed was  _ that  _ bad at kissing, huh?

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** hhhh

**cyrus:** don’t mention reed and kissing together, it’s dangerous 

**tj:** kissing reed

**cyrus:** TJ KDLGFKGJFL

**cyrus:** dangerous 

**cyrus:** i told you

**tj:** i kissed reed o.o

**cyrus:** y

**cyrus:** you what

**cyrus:** when

**tj:** hm?

**tj:** you sound jealous

**tj:** ...that i kissed reed

**cyrus:** no i just

**cyrus:** wanna know

**cyrus:** when did you kiss reed?

**tj:** well you see this one time he got really bored

**tj:** so he made this like, fake poster of himself to pretend he was famous

**tj:** and then i kissed the poster

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** oh 

**cyrus:** okay

**cyrus:** hhh

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** oh did you think i actually kissed the real reed?

**tj:** because i would never do that

**tj:** i can't believe you think so low of me

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** tj i dontldfkkfgndlf

**tj:** hm?

**tj:** or were you just worried that i was tryna steal your mans

**cyrus:** he’s not “my mans”

**cyrus:** but ok

**tj:** cyrus he’s literally your fake husband

**tj:** guess it would be pretty sad if your fake husband kissed your best friend not even 24 hours after your wedding!

**tj:** i mean, unless it was actually entirely fake like you want me to believe it was

**cyrus:** _like you want me to believe it was_ THE

**cyrus:** it was literally a fake wedding i dflgkjfdgjlfdg

**cyrus:** but go off ig ..

**tj:** so you're trying to tell me that you kissed reed. had a fake wedding. willingly kissed him again. and now you're pouting in my dms about it, but it was all fake and not real  _ whatsoever _ ?

**tj:** ...sure jan

**cyrus:** when was i ever pouting o.o

**cyrus:** i was only ever answering  _ your  _ questions 

**tj:** you've been pouting the eNTIRE TIME

**tj:** just say you like reed and go

**cyrus:** hmm

**cyrus:** nope!

**cyrus:** i don’t like reed at all, what gave you that idea? 

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** mayhaps every single thing you've ever said

**tj:** especially in this conversation

**cyrus:** hm

**cyrus:** i don't see any receipts, so…

**cyrus:** k

**tj:** cyrus, come  _ on _

**tj:** it's not a big deal

**cyrus:** it’s literally the biggest deal but okay kfgdfjkfljgdk

**tj:** ok good

**tj:** but i need to hear you say it

**tj:** ...well

**tj:** _ read  _ you saying it

**cyrus:** ldfgjfdklgjf

**cyrus:** yes, tj

**cyrus:** i hopelessly like reed

**tj:** hopelessly?

**cyrus:** extremely 

**tj:** the

**tj:** cyrus im-

**tj:** ...k

**cyrus:** i dlfgkdjfgkfld

**cyrus:** it's literally the truth jdlfgkjdf

**tj:** sounds fake but okay

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** he doesn’t like me lfjgfdgkjdfk

**tj:** whatever you say, goodman...

**tj:** ...whatever you say

**cyrus:** GJFDLKGJDFK

**cyrus:** ANYWAYS

**cyrus:** i want all the details about  _ you _

**tj:** hmm i'm not done

**tj:** what happened before i got there because you both seems like nervous wrecks

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** hhh

**cyrus:** nothing hap p en ed

**cyrus:** you know why  _ i _ was nervous

**tj:** wait wait

**tj:** did you guys plan to kiss or did it just happen

**tj:** because i didn't even  _ tell  _ you guys to

**cyrus:** yes? ...kinda?

**cyrus:** its  _ complicated _ okay

**tj:** the?

**tj:** i have time

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** we kinda got carried away? We were like “okay, let's mess with TJ and make this as realistic as possible” 

**cyrus:** and so, if you hadn’t said it, we were gonna have reed like wink at you or something

**cyrus:** but!

**cyrus:** i kinda got caught in the moment

**cyrus:** aaand kissed him before any of that happened

**cyrus:** isn’t that _ lovely _

**tj:** oh my god, cyrus

**tj:** so he kissed you without warning and then you kissed him without warning even though they were both planned

**tj:** inch resting!

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** no, the plan  _ was _ for him to kiss me without warning 

**tj:** and why do you think he would do that?

**cyrus:** so it’d be more realistic? because the whole point was for me to be more comfortable?

**tj:** stop at realistic

**tj:** i'm just saying.. maybe he wanted it to be more real for  _ himself,  _ too

**cyrus:** …

**cyrus:** sounds fake, but ok

**tj:** mm well maybe i should just go since you refuse to listen to me >:(

**tj:** mayhaps?

**cyrus:** you don’t have to go, but there’s nothing to listen to >:(

**tj:** ...k

**cyrus:** …

**cyrus:** bye ig 

  
  


**direct messages between reedwtheweed and datboiTJ at 3:56 pm**

**tj:** REED.

**tj:** R.E.E.D.

**tj:** REEDREEDREEDREEDREEDREEDREEDREED

**reed:** what the hell do you want?

**tj:** WHY

**tj:** DIDN’T YOU TELL ME

**tj:** THAT YOU AND CYRUS KISSED BEFORE THE WEDDING 

**reed:** pause

**reed:** how tf do you know about that

**tj:** NOT IMPORTANT 

**tj:** ANSWER MY QUESTION COWARD >:(

**reed:** did cyrus tell you?

**tj:** ANSWER. MY. QUESTION.

**reed:** i’m  _ trying  _ to

**reed:** did cyrus tell you or what?

**tj:** UGH FINE

**tj:** _OBVIOUSLY_

**tj:** WHO ELSE COULDVE TOLD ME 

**reed:** weLL

**reed:** i didn't fucking tell you because i didn't think he would want anyone else to know about it

**reed:** ...but i guess not

**reed:** so what exactly does that mean for me

**tj:** wdYM what does that mean for you i 

**reed:** well as we're both  _ well _ aware, i fUCKING LIKE CYRUS

**reed:** and now he told you that i kissed him?

**reed:** so wtf does that mEAN

**tj:** what do you think it means o.o

**reed:** i dont KNOW IM FRUSTRATED OKAY

**reed:** I WANT TO FUCKING DIEE

**tj:** THE 

**tj:** WHY ARE YOU FRUSTRATED,, YOU LITERALLY KISSED CYRUS

**reed:** bECAUSE

**reed:** IM LITERALLY NEVER GOING TO GET TO DO THAT AGAIN LIKE EVER BECAUSE HE

**reed:** WHY TF WOULD HE ACTUALLY LIKE ME

**tj:** hm

**tj:** hM

**tj:** HM

**tj:** I DON'T KNOW REED, YOU’RE A LOT MORE LIKABLE THAN YOU GIVE YOURSELF CREDIT FOR

**reed:** STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME THIS IS SERIOUS

**reed:** IM GONNA DIIIEEEEEEEEEE

**tj:** UGH WHY ARE YOU GONNA DIE  _ THIS _ TIME

**reed:** STILL THE SAME REASON

**reed:** I JUST

**reed:** KISSING HIM WAS?????

**reed:** UGH PLEASE COME  _ KILL ME _

**tj:** OH

**tj:** MY

**tj:** GOD

**tj:** REEDDDDDDDDD

**tj:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM TW I CE

**tj:** OR SHOULD I SAY

**tj:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU KISSED HIM ONCE,, AND THEN HE KISSED  _ YOU _ ONCE

**reed:** YEAH I KNOW

**reed:** I CAN SAY WITH UTMOST CONFIDENCE THAT I WAS  _ NOT  _ EXPECTING HIM TO DO THAT

**reed:** AND THE WORST PART OF THE WHOLE THING IS THAT I FREAKING KISSED  _ BACK  _

**reed:** AND LIKE I GET THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OR WHATEVER TF BUT LIKE

**reed:** THAT'S NOT WHAT WE-

**reed:** FUCK

**tj:** REED IM DKLFGJDFLKGJD

**tj:** DUDE

**tj:** DON'T YOU THINK

**tj:** THAT IF H E KISSED Y O U

**tj:** HE MIGHT HAVE  _ WANTED _ TO DO IT?

**reed:** IDFK

**reed:** I BASICALLY TALKED HIM INTO SUGGESTING WE KISS AT THE WEDDING

**reed:** AND I-

**reed:** NNNNN WHY AM I SUCH A DUMBASS

**tj:** D U D E 

**tj:** I LITERALLY-

**tj:** YOU’RE A DUMBASS, BUT NOT FOR THE REASON YOU FUCKING THINK I KFJGDFJG

**tj:** I CAN’T BELIEVE WE OUT HERE-

**reed:** WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TJ IM HERE LOSING MY MIND AND I CAAAANT

**reed:** I WAS EVEN BEING SAD ON MAIN THE OTHER NIGHT AND I LISTENED TO  _ TROYE SIVAN  _ WITH HIM

**reed:** I NEVER EVEN LIKED TROYE BUT I SURE AS FUCK DO NOW AND THE ONLY REASON I LISTENED WAS BECAUSE  _ CYRUS LIKES HIM _

**reed:** PLEASE EXPLAIN IM TOO GAY TO FUNCTION OR EVEN THINK RN 

**tj:**  REED.

**tj:** YOU, A GAY

**tj:** GOT WITH ANOTHER KNOWN GAY

**tj:** PLANNED TO KISS EACH OTHER

**tj:** DID IT T W I C E 

**tj:** AND YOU’RE SITTING HERE BEING ALL EMO

**tj:** AND NO T ASKING HIM OUT 

**tj:** EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU’RE NOT ASKING HIM OUT?

**reed:** BECAUSE ONE OF THE FIRST FREAKING THINGS HE EVER SAID TO ME WAS THAT HE WASN'T LOOKING TO DATE ANYONE RIGHT NOW

**reed:** I DON'T JUST WANT TO I G N O R E THAT

**reed:** THAT’D MAKE ME A REAL ASSHOLE

**tj:** I

**tj:** YEAH OKAY

**tj:** BUT THAT WAS LIKE, WHAT

**tj:** A FEW WEEKS AGO?

**tj:** FEELINGS CHANGE BOYO

**reed:** BUT HAVE THEY?

**reed:** LIKE

**reed:** IDFK

**tj:** HMMMM

**tj:** AND THATS WHY

**tj:** YOU FUCKING ASK HIM

**reed:** IT'S NOT THAT EASY TJ

**reed:** IDK IF I COULD LIVE WITH HIM TELLING ME THAT HE DOESNT LIKE ME

**reed:** I COULD LITERALLY RUIN EVERYTHING

**tj:** THE

**tj:** THEEEEEE

**tj:** YOU REALLY THINK 

**tj:** OH FUCKING KAY REED

**tj:** OK

**tj:** FINE, GO AHEAD

**tj:** LIVE THE REST OF YOUR HIGH SCHOOL CAREER PINING AFTER SOMEONE

**tj:** WHEN YOU LITERALLY JUST AS K

**reed:** OKAY FIRST OF ALL I DONT NEED YOUR ATTITUDE

**reed:** AND SECOND OF ALL,, MAYBE I WILL >:(

**reed:** IM LISTENING TO MY  _ I LIKE CYRUS SO MUCH I MIGHT DIE  _ PLAYLIST RN AND I MIGHT COMBUST

**reed:** AND OMFG OF FUCKING COURSE TROYE SIVAN COMES ON-

**tj:** I LITERALLY CANT BELIEVE TDFPOGKFOGKPDFGK

**tj:** HHHHHHHHHH

**tj:** REED JUST ASK THE BOY LFGJKGDFJGFDKLGJDF

**reed:** I WISH I COULD I JUST

**reed:** ugh :/

**tj:** you w h a t 

**tj:** you just wh a t reed

**reed:** i  _ can't  _

**reed:** i don't even know why i just,,

**reed:** i can't do it

**tj:** reed i dfkljgfdk

**tj:** okay, fine

**tj:** i won’t push it anymore

**reed:** i just like

**reed:** i wanna tell him so so so so bad

**reed:** and i know i should, i  _ know  _ that

**reed:** so why am i such a coward???

**tj:** you’re not a coward omg i’m sorry if i made you feel that way

**tj:** it’s perfectly normal to be scared about telling him

**tj:** don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with

**reed:** no you didn't do anything i just

**reed:** i didn’t even realize how bad it was until i kissed him like

**reed:** our “deal” was basically the last thing on my mind

**reed:** it just gave me an excuse to do what i  _ already wanted to do _

**tj:** god thats so soft i dfkgjdf

**tj:** wow ok

**tj:** you-

**tj:** w o w okay 

**tj:** so my question is 

**tj:** if you kissed him unexpectedly, and it's what you wanted

**tj:** and he kissed you unexpectedly 

**tj:** wouldn’t it be what he wanted too?

**reed:** …

**reed:** i mean… maybe?

**reed:** dont get my hopes up :(

**tj:** i

**tj:** HHHHH

**tj:** r e e d 

**tj:** i lkdfgjdfkg

**tj:** oooookay

**tj:** i wont get your hopes up

**tj:** i’ll listen to you mope in silence

**reed:** no dont do that i cant suffer alone

**reed:** im just KDJSKD

**reed:** i wish he could tell how much i like hIM

**tj:** me freaking too  _ [deleted] _

**tj:** i 

**tj:** okay 

**tj:** o k a y 

**tj:** i’ve officially given up on gays 

**tj:** we’re too dense for our own good 

**reed:** that’s tea

**reed:** but fr like what would i even sAY TO HIM

**tj:** hm

**tj:** _hm_

**tj:** maybe “i like you, hbu?”

**tj:** or “wanna see a movie w me?” 

**tj:** one of those would be perfectly fine?

**reed:** you really think im that chill, huh?

**reed:** i’d probably get so flustered that i'd swear like 30 times in the process of trying to tell him

**reed:** i'm a fucking mess

**tj:** hhhHHHHH

**tj:** copy and paste, then

**tj:** here

**tj:** i'll give you some templates 

**tj:** i like you, hbu?

**tj:** wanna see a movie w me?

**reed:** ...i hate you

**reed:** i could just ask the second one and be subtle about it so he doesn't realize i'm asking him on a  _ date  _ date

**tj:** THE

**tj:** thAT DOESN’T FIX ANYTHING-

**tj:** I

**reed:** WELL

**reed:** maybe he'll catch on that it IS a date and if he likes me then he'll tell me ;)

**reed:** since you seem so confident >:(

**tj:** i 

**tj:** well, look at you

**tj:** you’re practically in love with him and you took a literal wedding as a f r i e n d thing

**tj:** what makes you think he’s gonna think going to a movie isn’t just a friend thing too?

**tj:** … unless

**tj:** you 

**tj:** you know 

**tj:** _tell him_

**reed:** so wtf do i do just be like

**reed:** _ ayy lmao wanna do on a date to the movies _

**reed:** bc iDK HOW ELSE THIS WOULD WORK I

**tj:** yeah???

**tj:** that’s literally??

**tj:** all you’d have to do????????

**tj:** I??????????

**reed:** so do i- do i  _ do  _ that?

**reed:** idk how this wORKSNDJSKD

**reed:** i've never even considered that someone could like me back, let alone actually asking them out

**tj:** well fuck

**tj:** neither have  _ i _

**tj:** so i might not be the  _ best _ person to talk to about this

**tj:** but!

**tj:** i’ve watched lots of rom coms with amber

**tj:** and that’s usually how it happens??

**tj:** i honestly think you should just ask

**reed:** ok.. how about this okay

**reed:** i'll ask him on like,, wednesday?

**reed:** just so i have time to mentally prepare myself and suchh

**reed:** i can't believe i might actually do this…

**reed:** NNNNN

**tj:** _MIGHT_

**tj:** YOU SHOULD

**tj:** YOU RE A L L Y SHOULD

**reed:** tell me it’s a good idea because i'm gonna need the confidence

**tj:** it's a good idea reed.

**tj:** it's a god tier idea

**tj:** it's the best idea you’ve ever had in your lifetime 

**tj:** it's the best idea anyone’s eVER HAD

**reed:** omg okay that's a little overboard but i appreciate the sentiment

**tj:** its the truth tea

**tj:** i’m literally not even involved in this buT IM SO EXCITED IM CRYING

**reed:** WDYM YOU AREN'T INVOLVED

**reed:** YOU'RE BASICALLY JUST AS INVOLVED AS THE TWO OF US AT THIS POINT DKSHSKDHD

**reed:** cLEARLY WE BOTH KEEP TELLING YOU THINGS

**tj:** HM

**tj:** H M

**tj:** HMM MM MM M 

**tj:** MAYBE

**tj:** INSTEAD OF TELLING ME 

**tj:** YOU SHOULD TELL EAC H O TH ER

**tj:** HMMMMMMMMM

**reed:** ...i hate when you're right

**tj:** MMMMMMMM

**tj:** FINALLY

**tj:** MY CORRECTNESS GETS SOME FUCKING RECOGNITION 

**reed:** if this goes badly im literally gonna kill you

**reed:** i hope you know that

**tj:** mmm

**tj:** i’d prepare my grave 

**tj:** but!

**tj:** it’s not going to go bad!

**tj:** so i don’t need to!

**reed:** lmao

**reed:** so i think i'm just going to go die for the next 48 hrs or so

**reed:** thanks for the help o.o

**reed:** ...even though you came in here harassing ME about something i didn't even know you knew about

**tj:** ……….

**tj:** i still can’t believe you didn't TELL me 

**tj:** and i thought we were besties :’(

**reed:** it was sPECIAL OKAY

**reed:** i literally can't stop THINKING ABOUT IT

**tj:** THATS SO DKFGDLFGKFDGMFD

**tj:** FLGKDFLGJFDGDLKFG

**tj:** LFGKJDFKLGJDF

**tj:** WIGGEDDDDDDD

**reed:** YEAH I KNOW I KNOW

**reed:** SOFT OR WHATEVER

**reed:** BUT I WAS LITERALLY, NOT TO BE DRAMATIC OR ANYTHING, THE BEST THING TO  _ EVER  _ HAPPEN TO ME

**tj:** AWWWWW

**tj:** AWWWWWWWW

**tj:** AWWWWWWWWWW

**tj:** NOW

**tj:** YOU JUST GOTTA MAKE SURE THERE’S A THIRD KISS ;)

**reed:** oh trust me, i want there to be one

**tj:** oh, i know

**tj:** but  _ wanting  _ there to be one isn’t the same as  _ making sure _ there is one

**reed:** fair enough

**reed:** i'm not going to kiss him at the movies tho

**tj:** hm

**tj:** i never told you to ;)

**reed:** hm!

**reed:** omfg what if he kisses me BYE

**reed:** wait why am i- i havent even aSKED HIM OUT YET THE

**tj:** _ hm! _

**tj:** you know

**tj:** i wouldn’t be surprised if he kissed you at the movies

**tj:** … considering he kissed you during the wedding 

**reed:** omg dont remind me

**reed:** that was,, an experience

**tj:** it sure was an experience watCHING IT

**tj:** I TURNED AWAY, BUT!

**tj:** IT WAS STILL REA L L Y WEIRD WATCHING MY TWO CLOSEST FRIENDS K I S S

**reed:** NNNNN 

**reed:** if all goes well, maybe you'll have to get used to it

**tj:** iiiiiiiii

**tj:** t e a o.o

**tj:** looking forward to it!

**reed:** me too, tj, me too

**tj:** _*finger guns*_

**tj:** anyways 

**tj:** i gtg, math hw

**tj:** i’ll bully you about your crush some other time

**reed:** djskdj gl!

  
  


**wednesday october twenty fourth, 2018**

**direct messages between cyrusgayman and reedwtheweed at 8:46 pm**

**reed:** hey what’s up, my dearest husband

**cyrus:** heyy

**cyrus:** nothing too exciting

**cyrus:** you?

**reed:** not really

**reed:** i'm just listening to music again

**reed:** but i do have a funny story

**cyrus:** oh?

**cyrus:** do tell

**reed:** ok so tj may have mentioned that you told him we kissed before the wedding

**reed:** and then he HARASSED ME

**reed:** so i'm gonna go out on a limb and say he probably harassed you, too

**cyrus:** hhhhhh

**cyrus:** he  _ what _

**cyrus:** i

**reed:** idfk he started freaking out like “dude you did wh”

**reed:** and he was mad that i didn't tell him sjakjds

**cyrus:** hmmmmm

**cyrus:** hmmmmmm

**cyrus:** interesting

**cyrus:** but yes, he did harass me

**reed:** omg he's such a disaster i hate him

**reed:** like dkdjjdd

**reed:** omg off topic but troye just came on my playlist

**reed:** but anyways  _ why _ are we friends with that mess JRKSKFJD

**cyrus:** you know

**cyrus:** i ask myself that question every day 

**cyrus:** and ayyy troye

**cyrus:** i’ve fully converted you wig

**reed:** it appears you have

**reed:** i don't like that o.o

**cyrus:** hm? why?

**reed:** haha

**cyrus:** hm

**reed:** anyways yeah

**reed:** wild is such a bop,, and a mood tbh

**cyrus:** t e a 

**cyrus:** it’s such a good song cry

**reed:** we love pining anthems DKSKKDJD

**cyrus:** tea FHGJGHJGH

**cyrus:** i’m glad you like him now

**cyrus:** if not i’d >:(

**reed:** well i guess i got lucky then

**reed:** me? wanting cyrus to be mad at me? less likely than you think.

**cyrus:** JHGJGHHGJHG

**cyrus:** like i could ever be mad at you

**reed:** oh? 

**reed:** guess you like me too much for that

**cyrus:** hmmm! tea!

**reed:** don't do this to me  _ [deleted] _

**reed:** we love tea ig!

**reed:** *finger guns*

**cyrus:** GGFGHJGHJ

**cyrus:** the true tea is you could tell me troye is awful and i’d have to believe you 

**reed:** wow my impact,, im so powerful

**reed:** ig now that i have this information uh

**reed:** do you wanna come to the movies with me on friday,, and you’re legally obligated to say yes or else everything you just said is a lie

**cyrus:** hmm!

**cyrus:** like on a date, or?

**reed:** UH

**reed:** yeah, actually

**reed:** ...a date

**cyrus:** o h wow

**cyrus:** okay

**cyrus:** yes, i’ll go on a date with you

**cyrus:** after school?

**reed:** yes yes definitely

**reed:** which movie do you wanna see?

**cyrus:** o hmmm

**cyrus:** honestly, i’m fine with anything

**cyrus:** we could see the crimes of grindelwald if you like harry potter ?

**reed:** omg i mean, i’m not like  _ super  _ into harry potter or anything but like

**reed:** i'd literally sit through a movie meant for 5 yr olds if it meant i got to hang out with you, so yeah

**reed:** there's that

**cyrus:** GHJFGHJFHG

**cyrus:** honestly, i’m fine with whatever 

**cyrus:** whatever you want :))

**reed:** ok lit

**reed:** i just can't believe im going on a movie date with my literal husband,, how weird

**cyrus:** tea dgdffhhfghfg

**cyrus:** you’re my date  _ and _ my husband 

**reed:** the funny part is i was less nervous asking you to marry me than i was asking you on a simple date…

**reed:** JDJSJDJD

**cyrus:** GGFNGFN

**cyrus:** well, i commend you for both

**reed:** JDJKAKDJADJh

**reed:** so uh, anyways

**reed:** i think we definitely accomplished our goal with the wedding JDJSJDJ

**reed:** tj said he was, indeed, shook

**cyrus:** hmm

**cyrus:** interesting

**cyrus:** by which part? The vows, or the kiss?

**reed:** oh he didn't even mention the vows so

**reed:** 100% the kiss

**reed:** …he actually said he looked away JDJAJD

**cyrus:** oMG GFNGFNGNH

**cyrus:** guess it uh

**cyrus:** had its intended purpose

**reed:** ig so o.o

**reed:** tbh  _ i'm  _ still kinda shook like

**reed:** i wasn't EXPECTING IT DJSHJDS

**reed:** us: *literally plans a kiss*

**reed:** me: whAT IS HE DOING?

**reed:** KDJSKDJD

**cyrus:** DFKGJDFLGJFD

**cyrus:** i mean, to be fair, i did stray away from the plan

**reed:** i nOTICED

**reed:** you should've warNED ME OR SUMN KSJDJD

**cyrus:** DKFGJDLFGK 

**cyrus:** iN MY DEFENSE I DIDN’T REALLY PL A N TO KISS YOU

**reed:** wait omg wh

**reed:** you dIDNT-

**cyrus:** nO

**cyrus:** did you think-

**reed:** i i i i i i i i i i i i ii i i i i ii i i i ii

**reed:** pleathe go on

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** did you think i planned on kissing you i

**reed:** i mean we bOTH DID

**reed:** so so so what youre saying

**reed:** ok i need a minute

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** continue 

**cyrus:** what do you think i’m saying?

**reed:** NNNNNN

**reed:** you go on please

**reed:** before i have a heart attack

**cyrus:** hm

**cyrus:** well, yes

**cyrus:** i uh

**cyrus:** kissed you in the spur of the moment

**reed:** god okay

**reed:** i mean… don't feel so bad

**cyrus:** hm?

**reed:** mayhaps i did the same... thing

**reed:** just maybe

**cyrus:** hm?

**cyrus:** i n t e r e s t i n g 

**cyrus:** so, you mean to tell me

**cyrus:** that you weren’t thinking of the deal when you kissed me?

**reed:** i mean,, i probably wouldn't have had the guts to do it without the deal but…

**reed:** why do you think i even made the deal in the first place

**cyrus:** iiiiii

**cyrus:** i don’t  _ know _ , maybe because i kinda forced you to?

**reed:** you forced  _ me  _ to?

**reed:** bold of you to assume i wasn't already thinking about it 

**reed:** and besides, i did the same thing to you about the wedding kiss

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** false 

**cyrus:** i specifically remember bringing it up first

**reed:** and i specifically remember me going

**reed:** HMMMM what would make tj even mORE shook

**cyrus:**  and? what about it?

**reed:** i was trying to make you suggest kissing

**cyrus:** o h 

**cyrus:** interesting

**cyrus:** very interesting

**reed:** isn't it?

**cyrus:** so you’re telling me-

**cyrus:** you did that on purpose?

**reed:** ig i am

**reed:** and what about it o.o

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** im just wigged ig

**reed:** hm?

**cyrus:** like-

**cyrus:** wig

**cyrus:** we re a l l y did that i fjghfgh

**reed:** kissed twice?

**reed:** yeah we did

**reed:** and i dont regret it ;)

**cyrus:** hmmmmmm!

**cyrus:** hmmmmmmmMMMMMM!

**cyrus:** HHHHHHMMMMMMMM!

**cyrus:** would you look at that, neither do i!

**reed:** wow! guess we're on the same page then

**reed:** never thought i'd be able to say  _ that _

**cyrus:** sam e i was sO EMO MDLKGDFGK

**reed:** emo about?

**reed:** im curious

**cyrus:** hm! ho w about i stop exposing myself!

**cyrus:** wait so

**cyrus:** did you  _ really _ think i didn't like you or

**reed:** how about you continue

**reed:** and yeah.. idk i never thought it would be possible for someone to like me back

**reed:** so yeah ksskdsj

**cyrus:** reed oh my god ho w 

**cyrus:** you’re literally like

**cyrus:** i

**reed:** im like wHAT IM 

**reed:** sTOP LEAVING ME HANGING

**cyrus:** DFLGJDFKGJF

**cyrus:** you’re just

**cyrus:** you’re one of the greatest people i’ve ever met i

**reed:** o

**reed:** my god

**reed:** im

**cyrus:** now it’s time for you to finish  _ your  _ sentence 

**reed:** im gay panicking

**cyrus:** JFDKGJDFKLG

**cyrus:** goodness you have no idea

**reed:** dont i?

**reed:** im sure i do

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** would you look at that!

**cyrus:** so okay question

**reed:** ask away

**cyrus:** when we first started talking, were you genuinely flirting? Or?

**reed:** UHHHHHHHH

**reed:** hahahahhhh

**cyrus:** hm?

**cyrus:** you gonna answer that?

**reed:** maybe i was

**reed:** and what about it?

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** good to know!

**reed:** maybe it even goes back further than that

**reed:** wait- FUCK

**cyrus:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

**cyrus:** WHATTT

**reed:** THEEEEEE

**reed:** im so stupid uhh

**reed:** remember when i uh

**reed:** gave you a ride on my dirtbike

**cyrus:** yeah, the day we met 

**cyrus:** what about it?

**reed:** i was highkey flirting with you  _ then  _ too

**cyrus:** yeAh um

**cyrus:** i was definitely gay panicking then, too

**reed:** glad to know

**reed:** how long has it even  _ been  _ since then oml

**cyrus:** i mean

**cyrus:** a month? two?

**reed:** wow... okay

**reed:** that's wild

**reed:** (troye teas)

**cyrus:** oMG DGLDFKGFDGDJKFL

**cyrus:** i hope you know i was  _ dying _ when we were listening to troye

**reed:** okay i hope you know i was dying  _ even more _

**cyrus:** hmm

**cyrus:** sounds fake!

**reed:** oh yeah?

**reed:** bet

**cyrus:** mmm  _ well _

**cyrus:** i’m pretty sure i was dying the most

**reed:** receipts?

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** i’m not here to expose myself, reed

**reed:** and why not >:(

**cyrus:** because i’m not stupid >:(

**reed:** okay fair

**reed:** but also not fair because we both know  _ im  _ a dumbass and you best bet im going to accidentally expose  _ my _ self

**cyrus:** guess that’s something i’ll have to look forward to ;)

**reed:** you don’t even have to  _ look forward  _ to it

**reed:** i literally called you  _ really fucking cute  _ in our first conversation i-

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** yea h um

**cyrus:** i remember 

**reed:** i'm glad ;)

**reed:** guess it served its purpose

**cyrus:** hm!

**cyrus:** wonderful!

**cyrus:** i uh

**cyrus:** should probably go

**cyrus:** i have an english test that i need to study for cry

**reed:** alright :(

**reed:** see you at school tomorrow?

**cyrus:** yeah definitely 

**cyrus:** i um

**cyrus:** might  _ accidentally _ buy one too many coffees 

**cyrus:** if you want?

**reed:** oh my god

**reed:** if you do, i'll  _ accidentally  _ accept it from you

**cyrus:** hmm good to know!

**cyrus:** which type should i  _ accidentally  _ order?

**reed:** mayhaps a vanilla cappuccino o.o

**reed:** ... _ accidentally _

**cyrus:** wig ok

**cyrus:** see you tomorrow!

**reed:** you too! (:

??

Wig thats good

 

**thursday october twenty fifth, 2018**

**direct messages between cyrusgayman & dociousbigocious at 3:17 pm**

**cyrus:** jonahhh

**cyrus:** jonahhHHhh

**jonah:** what's up dude?

**cyrus:** so

**cyrus:** um

**cyrus:** do you remember

**cyrus:** when i told you me and reed were just friends?

**jonah** : yes i remember that quite well

**jonah:** why do you ask?

**cyrus:** well

**cyrus:** _well_

**cyrus:** _w e l l_

**cyrus:** i think that’s changed?

**jonah:** you're best friends now?

**cyrus:** THE

**cyrus:** no i

**cyrus:** he asked me on a date i

**jonah:** _oh_

**jonah:** like-

**jonah:** a  _ date  _ date?

**cyrus:** i mean

**cyrus:** i think so??

**cyrus:** i asked and he uh

**cyrus:** said yeah sO

**jonah:** hm

**jonah:** i still don't know how i feel about him but i mean

**jonah:** whatever makes you happy ig

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** jonah he’s not a druggie flgjfdkgjdflk

**jonah:** _ i know that _

**jonah:** but even his personality seems kinda sus

**cyrus:** have you even talked to him i

**jonah:** yeah i literally dmed him?

**jonah:** remember that?

**cyrus:** yeah no i just mean like

**cyrus:** _talk_ talked to him

**cyrus:** about something that’s not me

**jonah:** no

**jonah:** nor do i want to

**cyrus:** then how can you judge his personality im

**jonah:** cyrus, i just don't want him to hurt you

**cyrus:** hhhh i honestly doubt he would

**cyrus:** and even if he does.. I’m not gonna not go on a date with someone just bc i might get hurt?

**jonah:** wait do you actually like… like him?

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** yeah, i do

**cyrus:** do you have a problem with that?

**jonah:** no..

**jonah:** how about this

**jonah:** tell me what you like about him.. maybe you can help change my opinion of him

**cyrus:** DFKLGFDGKDFJG

**cyrus:** well he’s really funny

**cyrus:** and sweet

**cyrus:** and helpful and idk i just

**cyrus:** i just really like talking to him

**jonah:** wow lmao

**jonah:** i hope everything works out

**cyrus:** hhh

**cyrus:** thanks fghfghgfh

**jonah:** np

**jonah:** later dude

**cyrus:** byee

 

**direct messages between reedwtheweed and datboiTJ at 5:22 pm**

**reed:** so

**reed:** how are you, my dear friend?

**tj:** uhh im good

**tj:** you??

**reed:** im pretty good

**reed:** how are things going w you and that guy?

**tj:** o h uh

**tj:** we’re still talking o.o

**tj:** how about you and cyrus??

**reed:** omg that’s good

**reed:** and we're pretty good

**reed:** but i'm more interested in your tea rn

**tj:** HHH

**tj:** i don't really have a ton?? We’re just kinda

**tj:** taking it slow i guess

**tj:** he has made it um

**tj:** _pretty_ obvious that he likes me

**tj:** oh, and we’re doing something for halloween so

**tj:** if i don’t make it to november thaTS WHY DGJDFGLK

**reed:** OMMMGGGG

**reed:** thats really fucking soft

**tj:** KDFJGDKLFGJDFLKG

**tj:** thanksSsdfklgjfd

**tj:** idk im !!!

**tj:** but im just trying to take it slow too

**tj:** we shall see

**tj:** anyways spILL THE TEA HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED OR??

**reed:** ig?

**tj:** i

**tj:** whAt does that mean i

**reed:** yeah, ig  _ something  _ happened

**tj:** …

**tj:** _what_ happened 

**reed:** hmmm

**reed:** well i asked him out, duh

**tj:** a n d ???

**reed:** he said no

**tj:** i

**tj:** _fuck_

**tj:** he did i

**tj:** how?? fuck

**tj:** dude im sorry

**reed:** ...wAY- I'D LOVE TO

**tj:** o

**tj:** o h

**tj:** wait waitwaitwatiwat wati wait

**tj:** FUCK YOU

**tj:** yoU MADE ME THINK-

**tj:** I HATE YOU >:(

**tj:** WAIT WAIT WAIT WIA TWIAT

**tj:** HE SAID YESSS I KNEW IT WIGGGG

**reed:** I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IM STILL CRYING

**tj:** I CANT ICANT IC ANT I CANT INCAT I CANT 

**tj:** OMG WAIT SO

**tj:** YOU’RE REALLY GOING ON A DA T E WITH HIM

**tj:** AN ESTABLISHED DATE??

**reed:** YEAH I MEAN… I KINDA LIKE

**reed:** KFJSKRJSKS

**tj:** yoU KINDA WHAT OHM Y GOD

**reed:** OK SO BASICALLY ALL I SAID WAS “DO YOU WANNA GO SEE A MOVIE TOGETHER”

**reed:** AND HE

**reed:** I

**reed:** I

**tj:** WHAT DID HE D O OHMYGOD

**reed:** HE SAID

**reed:** OKAY

**reed:** HE WAS LIKE  _ ARE YOU ASKING ME ON A DATE _

**reed:** AND I JUST WENT

**reed:** _ ACTUALLY, YEAH _

**reed:** _...A DATE _

**reed:** SO!

**tj:** OH

**tj:** MY

**tj:** GOD

**tj:** THATS-

**tj:** IM

**tj:** HE

**tj:** WOW

**tj:** OK

**tj:** WOW

**tj:** OK

**tj:** WOW

**tj:** HOW DO YOU FEEL OMG

**reed:** HAPPY

**tj:** …

**tj:** THATS ALL YOURE GONNA GIVE ME I 

**reed:** I MEAN IT'S THE TRUTH

**reed:** I LITERALLY HAVENT FELT THIS HAPPY IN LIKE?? A LONG TIME

**reed:** EVERYTIME I TALK TO HIM MY ENTIRE MOOD GOES UP AND I CAN NEVER STOP SMILING AND I ALWAYS GET SO FLUSTERED WHEN HE FLIRTS WITH ME THAT I CANT CONTAIN MYSELF AND I JUST

**reed:** I'M HAPPY. BEYOND HAPPY

**tj:** R E E D O H M Y G O D

**tj:** I LITERALLY CAN’T THATS SO-

**tj:** I’M GONNA CRYYY OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUUU

**reed:** IM GUESSING THAT WAS ENOUGH FOR YOU THEN

**tj:** HAHAHDLSFJDKJDGLKFD TEA DKGJDF

**tj:** I’M JUST SO HAPPY FOR Y’ALL OMG

**reed:** ME TOO

**reed:** AND WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT THE KISSES I JUST

**reed:** THAT SENT ME

**tj:** YOUKLFJGDFKGJDFLKGJDF

**tj:** YOU

**tj:** YOU

**tj:** RTKHJGFLHKJLK

**tj:** YOU TA LK ED ABOUT THE KISSES I 

**tj:** OH KYMHDFKGDDGFDJGNLDF I

**reed:** YEAAAAH

**tj:** OMGGGGG

**tj:** WHAT ALL DID YOU TALK ABOUT OH MYOGFDJGKF

**reed:** WELL IT TURNS OUT HE WASNT EVEN PLANNING ON KISSING ME

**tj:** D U H DLGJKDFGJFDLKG

**tj:** IM ACTUALLY JDLGKJDLKFJG

**reed:** AND WE TALKED ABOUT THE DAY WE OFFICIALLY MET

**reed:** HOWEVER I DID NOT MENTION THE FACT THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FROM AFAR PRIOR TO THAT MOMENT

**tj:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGM

**tj:** IF YOU TOLD HIM-

**tj:** HE’D DIEEEEEEE

**reed:** AND YOU CAN SEE WHY I DID  _ NOT  _ TELL HIM

**reed:** I DON'T WANT MY DATE TO DIE BEFORE WE EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO GO ON A DATE

**tj:** HE’S YOUR DATE HE’S YOUR DATE HE’S YOUR DATE OH MY GODDDD

**tj:** I’M ACTUALLYYYYY

**tj:** OMGGGGGGGGGG

**reed:** YES TJ HE'S MY DATE

**reed:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER

**tj:** I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FINALLY TOLD HIM I 

**reed:** ALL THANKS TO YOU

**tj:** TE A

**tj:** I WORKED HARD FOR THIS >:)

**reed:** HAHAHAHAH

**reed:** IM STILL SO NERVOUS THOO

**tj:** OMG AWWW WHY ARE YOU NERVOUS

**reed:** BECAUSE IM GOING ON A DATE W CYRUS FUCKING GOODMAN

**tj:** OH MY GO D YOU REALLY ARE IM SCREAMING

**tj:** ITS SO SOFT THAT YOU’RE NERVOUS OMGGG

**tj:** YOUVE LITERALLY KISSED THE BOY TWICE

**reed:** OMG I HAVE

**reed:** DANG I'VE ACTUALLY KISSED CYRUS TWICE…

**reed:** AND BOTH WERE WITHIN A 24 HR SPAN IMMMM

**tj:** oooOOOMGGGG

**tj:** AND 

**tj:** YOU MIGHT DO IT AGAIN FRIDAY BYE

**reed:** STOP STO PSJRKAJRKAKFMS

**reed:** IM GONNA KASHOOT MYSELF

**tj:** OMGGGG REEDDDDDDDD

tj: BUT LIKE IF YOU DO IT AGAIN ITLL BE MUTUAL AWWW

**reed:** OH

**reed:** oh my god

**reed:** i

**reed:** tj have i ever told you that im really heckin gay

**tj:** yes

**tj:** yes you have

**tj:** _specifically_ that you’re gay for cyrus

**reed:** DKSKDJSKDJS

**reed:** i guess i am really gay for cyrus

**reed:** i like him a lot yah yeet

**tj:** re al l y?? I had n o idea

**reed:** rude

**tj:** GJDFKGLDFJ

**tj:** i'm just

**tj:** wow

**tj:** i can’t believe you did it

**reed:** bitch same

**reed:** something possessed me i swear

**tj:** im so proud of you omg 

**reed:** why thank you

**tj:** wbk you stay skinnie

**tj:** i just 

**tj:** omg reed you have to promise 

**tj:** you gotta keep me updated about the date

**reed:** i'll do my best

**reed:** ;)

**tj:** wi g 

**tj:** your best better be good

**tj:** i need the te a 

**reed:** maybe i should just  _ not  _ tell you

**reed:** so you suffer

**tj:** i

**tj:** NO 

**tj:** doNT DO THAT 

**tj:** IF YOU DON'T KEEP ME UPDATED I WONT KEEP YOU UPDATED >:(

**reed:** ok that's homophobic

**reed:** fine. deal.

**tj:** the 

**tj:** wait no you cant

**tj:** i need

**tj:** you caNT TAKE CREED AWAY FROM ME

**tj:** fine, ill just ask cyrus

**reed:** nO I MEANT I'LL KEEP YOU POSTED

**reed:** but you can ask cyrus too

**tj:** o

**tj:** mayhaps i overreacted 

**tj:** omg okay bet i'll get tea from the both of you 

**reed:** do it o.o

**tj:** wiG

**tj:** mayhaps i will 0.0

**reed:** bet

**tj:** tjgfhjh

**tj:** HHH oh my god he’s face timing me i gtg

**reed:** omg okay byee

**tj:** bye my dude 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wigggg happy holidays guys!! i hope you all had a great day :) 
> 
> let us knOW were you expecting that?? bc,, we weren't oops


	8. palm of your hand

**thursday october twenty fifth, 2018**

**direct messages between theSlayer and Kira-teKid at 5:36 pm**

**buffy:** heyy kira 

**buffy:** can i talk to you abt something? 

**kira:** anytime, anything

**buffy:** so um 

**buffy:** you know how marty broke up w me?

**kira:** yeah that bitch

**buffy:** well idk i just

**buffy:** i'm ready to stop being sad but i just,, don’t know how to do that dflkgjf

**buffy:** i guess im asking for help? or advice?

**kira:** hm. i don't really know uh,, would like,, doing something help you take your mind off of it?

**buffy:** oh? like what?

**kira:** idk maybe we can like,, hang out on halloween or sumn

**buffy:** ooo that sounds like fun

**buffy:** yeah, that’d be nice!!

**kira:** omg yes

**kira:** tbh, boys arent even worth it

**kira:** im proud of you for wanting to get over him, though

**buffy:** thats t e a

**buffy:** but thank you omgdkfgldfjg

**buffy:** yeah idk i just

**buffy:** he didn’t even give me a reason like

**buffy:** it's time to stop thinking about it 

**kira:** he's so freaking stupid

**kira:** you honestly deserve way better than him

**buffy:** thank you so much omg 

**buffy:** you know, i think i’m starting to realize that

**kira:** aww buffy

**kira:** good for you ((:

**buffy:** tysm <3

**buffy:** do you wanna come over to my place for halloween?

**kira:** ooo sure

**kira:** are andi and amber coming too

**kira:** bc ik you and andi always do halloween together

**buffy:** welll

**buffy:** i think they’re planning a date?

**buffy:** well they’re not  _ calling  _ it a date, but i know the both of them want it to be one

**kira:** i see

**kira:** mayhaps we should let them do that

**buffy:** mayhaps

**buffy:** im excited to see how that goes 0.0

**kira:** same here O.o

**buffy:** ahh okay well i’ll see you at school!!

**buffy:** thanks a lot!! :)

**kira:** later, slayer

 

**direct messages between reedwtheweed and dociousbigocious at 6:13 pm**

**jonah:** hey my dude

**reed:** ...hey?

**jonah:** sooo 

**jonah:** i heard you’re going on a date w cy?

**reed:** maybe i am

**reed:** and what about it?

**jonah:** yeah idk i just 

**jonah:** so you  _ really _ like him?

**reed:** yeah. i like him  _ a lot _

**reed:** and i have for  _ awhile _

**jonah:** so you’re not leading him on or anything?

**reed:** the

**reed:** why would i be leading him on?

**reed:** i literally spend hours and hours freaking out about how amazing he is

**reed:** wait-

**reed:** don't tell him i said that

**jonah:** oh

**jonah:** i won’t, i just

**jonah:** wanna make sure you’re legit, ya know?

**reed:** aw

**reed:** i mean im glad you care about him but you definitely don't have to worry about me not caring

**jonah:** gucci

**jonah:** i just don't wanna see him get hurt again _[edited]_

**reed:** anything else you wanna know to ease your nerves?

**jonah:** lol um you don’t get high, right?

**reed:** the? what the actual-

**reed:** **_no_ ** **.**

**reed:** when i said ask questions i didn't mean you could question my character

**reed:** now do you have any  _ actual  _ questions or are you just here to make fun of me for stuff that isnt true?

**jonah:** nah, i’m good

**reed:** actually jonah

**reed:** i have a question for you

**jonah:** go for it

**reed:** if you care about cyrus so much then why the heck don't you trust anything he tells you

**reed:** just let him be fucking happy when he tells you that everything is fine

**reed:** bc you know what? it is

**jonah:** dang, okay

**jonah:** sorry for being concerned for my friend

**jonah:** _ totally _ my bad

**reed:** he's not a fucking child i think he can handle things by himself

**jonah:** do you even know about?

**jonah:** fine, never mind

**jonah:** have fun on your date 

**reed:** i was planning on it ;)

**jonah:** good.

**_[message read at 6:47pm]_ **

 

**friday october twenty sixth**

**direct messages between reedwtheweed and cyrusgayman at 2:25 pm**

**cyrus:** hey!! I’m really excited for tonight :)

**cyrus:** are we going straight to the movie theatre now or??

**reed:** hm

**reed:** it depends,, do you wanna like

**reed:** just get popcorn or should we get dinner somewhere

**cyrus:** ooo omg i’d love to get dinner with you

**reed:** djsjdjs okay wig

**reed:** where should we go?

**cyrus:** mmm is the spoon too cliche or?

**reed:** oo let's do it

**reed:** im paying btw ;)

**reed:** for everything

**cyrus:** wait wait i can help

**cyrus:** you already paid for the wedding, at least let me pay for dinner

**reed:** i'm the one who asked  _ you _

**reed:** i just wanted to let you know ahead of time bc i knew you would argue :sparkles:

**cyrus:** yeah i know, but i still wanna help pay :((

**cyrus:** maybe i have a good reason to argue!!

**reed:** well

**reed:** it’s cute but i'm not going to let that sway me

**cyrus:** : howww about

**cyrus:** i pay for dinner and you pay for the movies?

**reed:** fine. :/

**reed:** but only bc i know you won't stop arguing

**cyrus:** thank youu! :D

**cyrus:** ooo okay i just got let out of class, should i meet you by your locker?

**reed:** sure sure

**reed:** this week has been,, wild so i'm excited for this

**cyrus:** aww me too :0

**cyrus:** see ya there?

**reed:** yeah definitely

  
  


**direct messages between theSlayer and dociousbigocious at 7:15 pm**

**jonah:** hey buffy?

**buffy:** ayy what’s up?

**jonah:** nothing much. just chilling in bed. you?

**buffy:** the same pretty much 

**buffy:** did you need something, or??

**jonah:** idk i just kinda wanted to talk

**jonah:** if you have the time?

**buffy:** yeah sure, whats up?

**jonah:** did you know that cyrus is on a date rn? 

**buffy:** wait wait

**buffy:** a da t e ?

**buffy:** with reed or-

**jonah:** wait did he… not.. tell.. you?

**buffy:** n

**buffy:** no,,

**buffy:** did he tell you ?

**jonah:** yeah? i mean he was kinda telling me to prove a point but

**jonah:** he told me. and yeah it's with reed

**jonah:** ...as if it would be with anyone else

**buffy:** dang okay

**buffy:** i was not,, expecting that

**jonah:** yeah neither was i

**jonah:** they're like… really close now, huh?

**buffy:** yeah, i mean

**buffy:** cyrus likes him a lot

**buffy:** i haven’t really talked to reed but ig he feels the same way

**jonah:** so i gathered

**jonah:** he kinda stole my best friend away from me though which kinda sucks

**jonah:** like even before the whole dating thing came into play… cyrus kinda just… idk,, i could tell he would much rather be w/ reed than talk to me

**buffy:** omg jonah :((

**buffy:** yeah i mean, i know how you feel

**buffy:** ig things _ have _ been very reed-focused recently lfdkgj

**buffy:** but i mean, i am happy for him

**jonah:** yeah me too it's just like

**jonah:** ugh idk i feel like i've kinda lost my best friend

**jonah:** and that sounds so dumb but it’s true

**buffy:** gosh thats

**buffy:** im really sorry jonah

**buffy:** i think you should talk to him

**jonah:** nnn that’s probably not the best idea

**buffy:** why wouldn’t it be a good idea??

**jonah:** so i might have uh

**jonah:** ticked off reed a little and i wouldn't be surprised if he told cyrus about it

**buffy:** wait-

**buffy:** what did you do?

**jonah:** uh

**jonah:** well you know how we all care a lot about cyrus?

**jonah:** after,, you know

**jonah:** well i kinda messaged reed (again) just to make sure he'd be good for cyrus

**jonah:** and then at the end he got really upset and flipped out

**buffy:** oh my god wait 

**buffy:** are you scared of what happened w mitchell happening again??

**buffy:** because i don't think that's the case 

**jonah:** of course that's what i'm afraid of

**jonah:** mitchell was…

**jonah:** Not Good

**buffy:** yeah, god i  _ know _

**buffy:** i don't know like

**buffy:** i trust his judgement

**buffy:** but yeah like,, if the same thing happened again-

**jonah:** i'd literally kill reed

**jonah:** i just want cyrus to have someone who cares about him as much as cyrus cares about them

**buffy:** same i just 

**buffy:** i don't know?? Ig i've always trusted reed but like

**buffy:** is there something i don’t know or?

**jonah:** no i'm just paranoid ig

**jonah:** and that along with losing my best friend…

**jonah:** not super fun

**buffy:** yeah ik :(

**buffy:** it's been a really long weekghjhgk

**buffy:** i mean, i don’t really know what else to say other than talk to him

**buffy:** like i think he’d understand 

**jonah:** yeah idk

**jonah:** thanks for taking time to talk to me tho

**jonah:** i feel a bit better now

**buffy:** aww i'm glad, i'm here for ya :)

**jonah:** same goes for you

**buffy:** <3

 

**direct messages between lesbiandi and lovelyamber at 8:12 pm**

**amber:** hey what’s up andi

**andi:** heyy

**andi:** nothing much

**andi:** i’m in andi shack, actually 

**andi:** you??

**amber:** im watching a movie w/ my stupid brother

**amber:** ooo are you making something?

**andi:** omg dlgkjdfk what movie??

**andi:** and yeah, just a bracelet

**andi:** i could make you something if you wanted?

**amber:** honestly? i have no idea wtf kind of movie he's watching. i stopped paying attention after two seconds

**amber:** and ty, but you don't have to do that for me

**andi:** no i want to!! 

**andi:** what colors should i make it??

**amber:** hm

**amber:** what's your favorite color?

**andi:** ooo probably yellow

**andi:** omg whats yours?? Ill make matching ones, yours can be yellow and mine will be your favorite color

**amber:** actually i was thinking you could intertwine both of the colors into one bracelet,, or two bc they would  _ really  _ match then

**amber:** but my favorite color is light pink

**amber:** tbh whatever you do i'll love it

**andi:** omg that's such a good idea!!

**andi:** i'm definitely doing that 

**amber:** omg yes i can't wait

**amber:** so,, are you excited for halloween?

**andi:** y e s o m g 

**andi:** i’ve already made my costume!!

**amber:** i genuinely cannot wait to match

**amber:** you're costume is going to look  _ so  _ much better than mine though like

**amber:** how are you so talented?

**amber:** one day you're gonna have to teach me how you make all that stuff

**amber:** i'm kinda jealous

**andi:** omg amber aww thank you so much

**andi:** i mean if you want, you can come over and i can help you with yours??

**amber:** omg yes i can definitely come over tomorrow or something

**amber:** andi shack is literally one of my favorite places to go fjdkjf

**andi:** omg aww fjkgfd its really fun when you’re here

**andi:** i cant wait!!

**amber:** oml same

**amber:** i should bring some of my old records over so you can use it as a decoration

**andi:** omg yess that’d be so cute!!

**andi:** what would i do without you

**amber:** well you wouldn't have a super cool indie loving friend with a hecka good fashion sense so i mean

**amber:** probably die?

**andi:** tea!! 

**andi:** what’s life without you? 

**andi:** very very boring

**amber:** thats the tea

**amber:** i mean who else would go through the trouble of buying two tickets to see ariana grande with you?

**amber:** that's right. no one

**andi:** t e a! 

**andi:** that was so much fun btw

**andi:** like-

**andi:** genuinely one of the best nights of my life

**amber:** omg literally like she sounds  _ so good  _ live and the entire experience was just,, wow

**amber:** and for the record there is no one i would've rather went with

**amber:** i don't think anyone else could fully appreciate her as much as i do other than you

**andi:** i know like,, her entire performance was so so so good

**andi:** and same!! I wouldn’t want to go with anyone that wasn’t you :))

**amber:** wig

**amber:** next year we should go to a taylor swift show if she's on tour

**amber:** or camila cabello

**amber:** honestly any of the iconic pop girls bc i love them all

**andi:** i

**andi:** i

**andi:** i

**andi:** i

**andi:** soRRY I CANT OMG 

**andi:** if we went to a taylor concert together-

**andi:** byeeEE

**amber:** I STANNNNNN

**amber:** i literally had a legit crush on her from like,, when i was 9 to when i was 12

**amber:** it was BADSJDHAKD

**andi:** o m g iconic KDFJLGKDFG

**amber:** important question.

**amber:** what is your favorite ts album?

**andi:** oooo

**andi:** oooooo

**andi:** oooooooo

**andi:** red 100%

**andi:** yours??

**amber:** tbh it's either 1989 or reputation

**amber:** i can't decide

**amber:** it's too hard and i'm an indecisive loser

**andi:** DFLGJFDLGK

**andi:** both of those albums are so good though like

**andi:** reputation is sooo good and 1989 is a classic

**amber:** YES EXACTLY DJDKDJD

**amber:** im probably more of a 1989 hoe but like

**amber:** it's so so so close

**andi:** i still like red more but

**andi:** thats valid

**andi:** omg tomorrow when you come over we should listen to taylor

**amber:** bet

**amber:** and if we finish we could listen to hayley kiyoko too

**andi:** omg yesss shes my q u e e n

**andi:** every time i listen to her i diE

**amber:** YES

**amber:** we stan a lesbian icon

**andi:** omg teaaaa shes like

**andi:** my everything 

**andi:** ooo favorite song of hers??

**amber:** hm hm hm

**amber:** either gravel to tempo or palace

**amber:** you?

**andi:** oh

**andi:** my god

**andi:** palace is-

**andi:** that song-

**andi:** i cANT

**andi:** either palace or feelings

**amber:** ok that's incredibly valid expectations outsold

**amber:** she snapped SO HARD

**amber:** listening to that album is a religious experience

**andi:** te a omg expectations was the first thing of hers i listened to

**andi:** but i will say

**andi:** finding out about citrine was,, a religious experience

**andi:** that entire ep-

**amber:** tea tea tea tea tea

**amber:** honestly all of her music is just so good and i'm so glad she's getting the recognition she deserves

**andi:** same like

**andi:** seeing her grow over the past year has been the best thing about 2018

**amber:** twenty gayteen really snapped. im proud of us

**andi:** t e a

**andi:** twenty biteen better be just as good !

**amber:** wait omg is that what they're calling 2019

**amber:** truly iconic

**amber:** ion even wanna think about that yet but wow it's only like two months away

**amber:** this year has lowkey been pretty long though? which is different but in a good way

**andi:** yeah i mean

**andi:** the tide pod thing was this year,, that feels s o long ago fklgjfdk

**andi:** it's been a really crazy year

**andi:** but we made up so :’)

**andi:** thats been really really great

**amber:** teaa

**amber:** as dumb as it sounds i almost can't wait for thanksgiving

**amber:** that's like,, my favorite holiday besides halloween dkshdks

**amber:** i just love fall a lot so i always like,, go outside and drink coffee and just watch the leaves fall to the ground

**amber:** it's really peaceful

**andi:** aww omg that sounds really nice

**andi:** are you guys doing anything for thanksgiving?

**amber:** eh, we kinda just treat is as a normal day except we actually eat dinner together fksjdjd

**amber:** but we don't make it a big deal

**amber:** hbu?

**andi:** we’re just staying home this year

**andi:** my aunt is coming tho,, which will be interesting

**amber:** why's it gonna be interesting, if you don't mind me asking

**andi:** well-

**andi:** my mom and her kind of have a competition thing

**andi:** its kinda stupid, but it makes my mom happy when she beats her, so 

**amber:** KDJDJDJD dang that sounds… hectic

**amber:** it can’t be as bad as my whackjob uncle tho lmao

**andi:** ahh what's he like?

**amber:** let's just say one year for christmas he like,, purposefully mislabeled everyone's gifts

**amber:** so now every time tj opens his he hesitates bc the gift he got was like

**amber:** really freaking weird and he was 6 and he started crying

**andi:** oMG THATS ICONIC

**andi:** i stan your uncle

**amber:** HDKSJDJD

**amber:** the gift wasn't even bad,, it was just a kitchen appliance

**amber:** but 6 yr old tj thought it was going to like,, kILL HIM OR SUMN KDKDJKDJD

**amber:** needless to say he stopped doing it after that experience

**andi:** o mg

**andi:** poor tj

**andi:** that sounds so traumatic

**amber:** HAHASJAKDHSJ

**amber:** he's just a coward

**amber:** but it's still so funny watching him slowly peel back the wrapping paper 

**andi:** o m g 

**andi:** i can’t believe he’s still scared-

**amber:** I KNOW

**amber:** i make fun of him for it every year and he punches me

**andi:** omg i’ll fite him if he punches you again >:((

**amber:** HAJSJSJ it's fine it doesn't even hurt

**amber:** he may be the captain of the basketball team but the bitch is weak

**andi:** LKDFGJFDLKG omg

**andi:** its roasting tj hours ig

**amber:** as it should be!

**amber:** i love him a lot but that boy? WHEW

**amber:** a whole ass mess

**andi:** :tea omg 

**andi:** we stan a chaotic gay

**amber:** tea

**amber:** speaking of which he's yelling at me to watch the movie w/ him so i should go :((

**amber:** bye ly

**andi:** aww okay :(( i’ll start on the bracelets!!

**andi:** ilyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter, its short but theres a lot of re a l l y important things in it, and it really sets up for the next chapter! the next one should be coming soon ;)
> 
> alsoo i think this is the first chapter to have dms that don't involve cyrus or reed? inchresting
> 
> okay okay so the title to this chapter is from the song i dont even smoke weed, and hanneh l o v e s it for creed so you should listen! here's the link; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crosPcvWYv4


	9. just run into my arms

**friday october twenty sixth, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed & cyrusgayman at 10:42 pm**

**reed:** hey cyrussss

**reed:** i uh,, just wanted to say that i had a lot of fun tonight so yeah

**reed:** also like,, did you know who those guys were? bc they acted like they knew you

**cyrus:** aww i had a lot of fun tonight too !!

**cyrus:** and um yeah, i know them

**reed:** oh?

**cyrus:** yeah they,, we all used to be friends 

**reed:** oh that's cool

**reed:** i’m gonna assume you definitely arent anymore

**cyrus:** no, i haven’t talked to them in a while, haven’t really wanted to

**cyrus:** not afterdlkfgjdfdfk

**cyrus:** yeah seeing them wasn’t the best

**reed:** do you wanna talk about it?

**reed:** if not that’s totally fine but if you do i'm here for you

**cyrus:** yeah, sure, it’ll probably be good to tell you

**cyrus:** so basically, you know that guy with the really curly brown hair? the tall one? his name is mitchell, and i um 

**cyrus:** i liked him for a while last year, and when he found out that i liked him, he kinda led me on for a while

**cyrus:** said he thought it was funnyldfkgjfdkl

**reed:** the

**reed:** why in the literal-

**reed:** how is that  _ funny? _

**cyrus:** not quite sure 

**cyrus:** he was a jerkdlkgfjkfjg

**cyrus:** and yeah it just 

**cyrus:** didn’t end well 

**reed:** fuck

**reed:** cyrus i’m so sorry. are you okay?

**c** yrus: i mean honestly 

**cyrus:** im not that great after seeing him again like

**cyrus:** it really,, i just wasn’t expecting it

**reed:** i can't believe he did that to you i-

**reed:** he's an asshole im

**reed:** i wish you didn't have to see him or deal w/ him ever again :/

**reed:** you deserve so much better than that

**cyrus:** thank you so much i just

**cyrus:** yeah idk, i didn’t really process it before so like

**cyrus:** seeing him again? on my first date? just kinda freaked me out

**cyrus:** im sorry abt that btw dlfkgjfd

**reed:** you don't have to be sorry,, i completely understand

**reed:** i'm just glad i was there with you so you didn't have to deal with him on your own

**cyrus:** cyrus: yeah same 

**cyrus:** idk what he wouldve done if i was alone w himdfgkfglf

**reed:** oh god

**reed:** im glad you talked abt it though bc i cant imagine that would be easy

**cyrus:** ahh yeah its not really easy

**cyrus:** honestly like, i’m not even sure everything that happened and it all happened to me

**cyrus:** which sounds weird but dkflgjdf

**reed:** aww :((

**reed:** do you wanna talk about something else to keep your mind off of it or do you still wanna talk about it?

**cyrus:** mmm im not sure 

**cyrus:** actually yeah lets talk about something else

**reed:** ok (:

**reed:** what did you think about the movie?

**cyrus:** it was really good!!! my favorite part was the ending 

**reed:** sAme

**reed:** actually now that the date is over uh

**reed:** can i talk to you abt sumn regarding jonah?

**cyrus:** yeah sure, whats up?

**reed:** he may have messaged me again

**reed:** so that’s fun

**reed:** but i mayhaps wasn't very nice to him

**cyrus:** w

**cyrus:** what happened?

**reed:** basically he gave me the Talk part 2

**reed:** and he brought up me smoking weed again smh

**reed:** so i got a little,, como se dice,, ticked off

**reed:** and i might've been Not Nice

**cyrus:** gosh im sorry

**cyrus:** you don't deserve that 

**cyrus:** yeah um hes just 

**cyrus:** really protective kfgdflgj

**reed:** i noticed sdfkjdsf

**reed:** i just like.. wish he could do it without insulting me, you know?

**cyrus:** shoot i

**cyrus:** what did he say i 

**reed:** he basically just sadfjkasf

**reed:** didn’t believe anything i was telling him and i liek

**reed:** okay this is a long story that you probably dont wanna hear but sdlfsdf basically i really hate when people genuinely accuse me of smoking weed bc i just doNT 

**cyrus:** wait he 

**cyrus:** he-

**cyrus:** did he accuse you of smoking weed im

**cyrus:** also you can tell me anything, i hope you know that ldfkgjdfklg

**reed:** i mean basically yeah sdfkasdf

**reed:** okay this is like,,, really uhh

**reed:** a lot,, so like sdfksdf i dont really wanna tell you if you arent in the state to hear it because,,, yeah

**reed:** so it’s up to you

**cyrus:** iim fine, i want to be there for you 

**cyrus:** if there’s something you want to tell me i want to hear it 

**reed:** ok basically like,, in my old school a lot of people kindaaaaaa joked with me all the time and called me a stoner and shit bc like

**reed:** uhh

**reed:** there is a slight possibility that my dad kinda like,, got arrested for some drug charges

**reed:** it was bad but im fine now

**reed:** but i fiGured maybe this new school would give me a chance to escape from his reputation but aPPARENTLY NOT

**reed:** so yeah sfjsdf

**cyrus:** reed i’m so sorry that people called you stuff like that what the heck i

**cyrus:** you don’t deserve that at all, you’re so amazing i

**cyrus:** crap i’m really sorry jonah did that like

**cyrus:** i can talk to him?

**reed:** you can if that’ll help just sdfljsdf

**reed:** promise me you wont tell him abt that or he’ll really think

**reed:** whew

**cyrus:** oh my gosh i would never tell him i

**cyrus:** i just care about you and i don't understand why he can’t trust me ldfgkjdflgjdf

**cyrus:** like fdkjgfldgjf 

**cyrus:** ig he’s just paranoid bc mitchell used todklfgjflkgj yeah idk i just

**cyrus:** that doesn’t mean he should take it out on you im

**reed:** yeah idek im just skjdkdd

**reed:** so

**reed:** just dksjdkd thank you for listening to me type incoherent thoughts

**reed:** i feel a bit better

**cyrus:** thank you for telling me 

**cyrus:** im like 

**cyrus:** really mad at him nowdflkgjdfk

**reed:** djslfj same

**reed:** it's okay tho ig i mean,, he doesnt know

**reed:** i just kdjdkd

**cyrus:** i know but like

**cyrus:** he shouldn’t,, assume things

**cyrus:** and ive  _ told _ him he can trust you i just

**cyrus:** hhh

**reed:** yeah

**reed:** tysm cyrus

**reed:** idk what id do w/o you jdjdks

**cyrus:** gosh same i just

**cyrus:** like i think back to when we first met and like

**cyrus:** i never expected you to be so important to me i dlkfjgfdk

**reed:** kdkddjd yeah

**reed:** same tbh kdkdkd

**reed:** i guess that's one of the perks that come with being married

**cyrus:** true!

**cyrus:** you know, never thought id get married this young but

**cyrus:** wouldn’t trade it for the world ;)

**reed:** me neither

**reed:** young marriage outsold ig ;)

**cyrus:** omg same asdkjfasdf

**reed:** okay for a split second i deadass forgot we just got back from a date and i was about to fly into emo hours but then i was like

**reed:** ...lmao wait

**cyrus:** DFKLGJDFKL

**cyrus:** highkey today has been a wilddd ride like

**cyrus:** we went on our firST DATE OH MY GOD

**cyrus:** i

**reed:** yeah i sdfkjasdf

**reed:** like wtf am i living in an alternate universe or is this my real life

**cyrus:** i literally cant i ldkfgjfdlk we

**cyrus:** we’re out here, going on dates, comforting each other

**cyrus:** whEw

**reed:** wow i love that for us dflakjdsf

**reed:** SDFKJSDLKF

**reed:** wow how do even word

cyrus: mood i kdflgjdfk

**cyrus:** i never wouldve thoughtldfgkfdg

reed: same im asdjfafs

**reed:** it’s even weirder how it kinda just.. happened iM SDKLFJ

**cyrus:** yeAH LIKE LDFKGJDFKG

**cyrus:** we didn't really 

**cyrus:** dramatically confess or anythING like it was kinda chill actually 

**cyrus:** i was dying on the inside but dlfkgjdf

**reed:** we outsold ig

**reed:** which to be fair.. did it even have to be dramatic

**reed:** we had a whole ass wedding

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** rite

**cyrus:** you know, sometimes i forget that actually happened

**reed:** wow you forgot our wedding already :sob:

**reed:** i worked really hard on those vows smh

**cyrus:** i didn't foRGET IT 

**cyrus:** i mean

**cyrus:** sometimes i forget it wasnt a dream dlfgkdfjgldf

**reed:** omg that’s really cute sdjfaskldf

**reed:** dont mind me crying

**cyrus:** reed omg dlkfgjdfgkdfgldjf

**cyrus:** i lkgdjdfgdklf

**cyrus:** i cant believe you like me i dlfkgjdfl 

**reed:** well ig you have to bc it’s the truth tea

**reed:** i, reed miller, like you

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** well i, cyrus goodman, like you a lot more

**reed:** i like how you think that’s possible

**reed:** i appreciate the sentiment tho

**cyrus:** mmm

**cyrus:** its the truth tea!

**reed:** no offense,, but i  _ highly  _ doubt that

**reed:** like dsljfsldkjf

**cyrus:** mmm?

**cyrus:** whatever you’ll say will be fake but… feel free to elaborate :sparkles:

**7reed:** djdjdjs

**reed:** some things are better left a mystery ig!

**reed:** don't you agree?

**cyrus:** no actually, i don't!

**cyrus:** bleathe continue!

**reed:** BYE

**reed:** anyways dkssjsk

**reed:** we should do something on halloween

**cyrus:** o m g 

**cyrus:** we totally should

**cyrus:** what were you thinking?? 

**reed:** well o.o

**reed:** you see,, we could either both go as something completely random

**reed:** unless…

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** oooo

**cyrus:** ooooo

**cyrus:** are you implying what i think you are?

**reed:** mayhaps i am!

**reed:** mayhaps.

**cyrus:** if we go out w couple costumes i might actually die

**reed:** well,,,

**reed:** we could do it

**cyrus:** o o o o  o

**cyrus:** what should we go as??

**reed:** HM

**reed:** well considering a huge part of us getting close was bc of tv

**reed:** it almost has to be tv characters

**cyrus:** ooo

**cyrus:** let me think

**cyrus:** WAIT

**cyrus:** I CARLY

**cyrus:** SAM AND CARLY SLFKGDFKL BYE

**reed:** BYE

**cyrus:** do yoU WANNA DO THAT LDFKGMDF

**reed:** HONESTLY YES SDFLKJSDF

**reed:** IM ASSUME IM GONNA BE SAM

**cyrus:** LKFGJFDLKG DEFINITELY 

**cyrus:** you’re literally like,, the perfect sam

**reed:** tea

**reed:** unless you want to go as the most iconic icarly ship to exist,, seddie :heart_eyes:

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** my god

**cyrus:** thats such a good idea-

**cyrus:** if you’re being serious im down ;)

**reed:** well o.o

**reed:** we could definitely do it

**reed:** in 5,,4,, 3,, 2

**cyrus:** if i didn’t like you before, i definitely do now

**cyrus:** thats actually iconic-

**cyrus:** wbk im freddie! 

**reed:** oh oh ohohjd afsojsd;lkfjasldkfjasdlkf

**reed:** wowojfasdfsdf

**reed:** sorry i forgot how word do work

**reed:** but tea it’s extremely iconic and all of the creddie shippers will be quaking and they will bow down to our power

**cyrus:** tea! power couple of the century :sparkles:

**reed:** sdkfjlaskjdf

**reed:** the tea is,, even though seddie was the god tier ship they should’ve made sam a lesbian and no one can change my mind

**cyrus:** okay  _ thats _ tea… freddie was gay coded too ngl

**cyrus:** carly was a het disaster tho 

**cyrus:** love her but! its tea 

**reed:** yEAH OMG SDLKFSFD

**reed:** they could’ve been a het/bi/lesbian power trio but nickelodeon was playing games

**reed:** we were ROBBED

**cyrus:** oMG TEA!!!!

**cyrus:** thats literally so iconic! nickelodeon take notes 

**reed:** tea

**reed:** imagine how iconic kids tv shows would be if they just added more gays

**cyrus:** the world would be revolutionized 

**cyrus:** i probably would’ve come out sooner 

**cyrus:** imagine five yo me screaming gay rights!! an icon

**reed:** HFDLJSLDFKJDS

**reed:** that sounds so wholesome im dslfjladkjf

**reed:** i still remember the lesbian moms on good luck charlie,, snatched my wig

**cyrus:** DLFKJGFD

**cyrus:** same like 

**cyrus:** i !! was happy even though they were only on for a little bit 

**cyrus:** honestly disney and nickelodeon need to step up their game and let the gays in :’(

**reed:** precisely

**reed:** mayhaps we will stan if they give us gay sdlfjkdsf

**cyrus:** t!

**cyrus:** wbk gays are iconic 

**reed:** esp us ;)

**cyrus:** t e a !

**cyrus:** honestly, this costume idea is actually the greatest thing we’ve ever done

**reed:** you’re not wrong dsflkjfsd

**reed:** except our wedding kinda outsold a bit,, but ynow

**reed:** this works too sdlfkjsdfjl

**cyrus:** okay tea! the wedding outsold!

**cyrus:** wow,, we’re really That Iconic Huh

**reed:** it appears so sdflksdjf

**cyrus:** like dklfgjkdfl

**cyrus:** whew i still ca n t w the wedding like ldfkjg

**cyrus:** i cant believe i kiSSED YOU DLKGFJ

**reed:** o

**reed:** o h

**cyrus:** liKE LFJGDF

**cyrus:** i don't regret it at all but like,, wow am i impulsive 

**reed:** oh oho hohohoh ohoh okay wig sdlfkjslkdf

**reed:** i don’t regret it either tbhhhhh 

**cyrus:** O LKFJGDFKGJ

**cyrus:** whEW LKDFGJF

**cyrus:** honestly like,, i still cant believe you like me back like kdlfgjdfk

**reed:** cYRUS SDJFSDFKJ

**reed:** from what i remember i made it obvious from uh,,,

**reed:** circa de the first conversation we ever had im

**cyrus:** yeAH BUT 

**cyrus:** YOU SAID YOU FLIRTED W EVERYONE I LDKFGJF

**reed:** okay in my defense,,, i lied

**reed:** DSKLJFSLDKJF

**reed:** i mean,, sometimes i would jokingly tell tj i would date him but then i’m like “lmao jk go choke”

**cyrus:** O LDKFJGDFKGJFDLGJF

**cyrus:** THATS LKSFJGDFLKGFG

**cyrus:** wait so you just like

**cyrus:** … started liking me when we first met? or?

**reed:** um

**reed:** gOTTA GO BYE SDLKJFS;DKJF

**cyrus:** WE??

**cyrus:** ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME OR LDFKG

**reed:** UHHHHH

**reed:** how adventurous are you feeling rn

**cyrus:** the??

**cyrus:** very adventurous if it means youll tell me :flushed:

**reed:** ok good bc i’m about to take you on a journey,,, a very… gay journey

**reed:** but basically i didn’t start liking you when we did the dirtbiking thing because…

**reed:** well!

**reed:** i kinda sorta liked you before that

**cyrus:** y

**cyrus:** yOU WHAT-

**cyrus:** WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK BEFOREKSLMFDG

**cyrus:** I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY NAME BEFORE WE MET WEEEE

**reed:** omg i just exposed myself,, but basically uhhhh

**reed:** i just thought you were really cute,, as i freaking told you in the beginning LKDJSFLSDKJF

**reed:** and so i mayhaps forced tj to tell me things about you :sparkles:

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** oh?

**cyrus:** oh!   
**cyrus:** oH-

**cyrus:** liKE WHAT KDFGLFDKG

**reed:** nO

**reed:** that stays confidential 

**reed:** but let’s just say it was no coincidence that i happened to be there when he invited you to come dirtbiking,, we stan a meddling gay ;)

**cyrus:** IM DLKFGJFK

**cyrus:** WAIT

**cyrus:** SO YOURE TELLING ME KDFLFGK

**cyrus:** YOU KNOW STUFF ABT ME THAT I HAVENT TOLD YOU WEEEEE

**cyrus:** WHAT DID HE TELL YOU I KDFLGMF

**reed:** nothing tHAT SERIOUS SDLFJASDF

**reed:** i mean he would just tell me funny stuff you said and also mentioned that you really like muffins

**reed:** but to be fair,, even if he did tell me anything else that i cant remember,, its better hearing it from you anyways

**cyrus:** REEDKDGFKGJFLG

**cyrus:** IM KFDLGJFDKGJDFKL

**cyrus:** i cant believe you liked me before meeting me bye

**reed:** leAVE ME ALONE I WAS ALKJFASDLKJF

**reed:** lowkey can’t believe you didn’t tell me bc i thought i was entirely obvious about it like

**reed:** the first time we talked i literally tOLD YOU AKLSJFALDSKJF

**cyrus:** _ L I S T E N  _

**cyrus:** IM A DISASTER KDLFJGKDF AND I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS 

**reed:** I DONT KNOW HOW I COULDVE MADE THAT M O R E CLEAR IM SDJFSA;LDFKJA

**cyrus:** LISTENDFKLGFDKGJFDL 

**cyrus:** YOU LITERALLY SAID YOU FLIRTED W EVERYONE HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE BEING SERIOUSDKFLGJDFJ

**reed:** WELL I DIDN’T SAY THAT UNTIL YOU LEFT ME ON REALDKJFALDSKJFDSLKFJD IM CRYING

**reed:** I LITERALLY STARTED FREAKING OUT TO TJ LIKE,, “HE ALREADY LEFT ME ON READ WHAT DO”

**cyrus:** I DFKLGJDFKG

**cyrus:** I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I WAS JFDGDFKL FREAKING OOUTLKDFGJD

**cyrus:** LOOK KDGFJLF GUYS DON'T USUALLY FLIRT W ME SO WHEN YOU DKFLGN

**reed:** WOW I WAS THE FIRST

**reed:** STAN LIST :sparkles:

**cyrus:** I MEAN NOT THE FIRST BUT KDFGNLF THE FIRST IN A WHILEKLGFGFKLJ

**reed:** OKAY GOOD I WAS GONNA SAY

**reed:** ME BEING THE FIRST SOUNDS FAKE,, IDK HOW SOMEONE COULD  _ NOT  _ FLIRT WITHU OSDYFOAUSDFOASD

**cyrus:** REED STOPDFKLGNDFLGKDFGNDFLNGLDFG

**cyrus:** LOOK OK IT JUST DOESNT HAPPEN THAT OFTEN AND

**cyrus:** IVE NEVER HAD A GUY LET ME RIDE A DIRTBIKE W HIM AND THEN CALL ME “really fucking cute”  AFTER SO DKMGDFGKL 

**cyrus:** YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR FREAKING OUT DKFLGJF

**reed:** OK BUT TEA WHEN YOU RODE THE DIRTBIKE WITH ME I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO COMBUST RIGHT THEN AND THERE ASDOFKJASLDKFJ

**reed:** LIII II I I II I II I I I I KE

**cyrus:** LKSFGJFDLKGJDFLK HONESTLY SAME I WAS LIKE

**cyrus:** CUTE?? STRANGER?? CUDDLE?? WITH?? ME?? ON?? BIKE?? MIGHT?? DIE??

**reed:** BY E JL;KJASDFKJLSADF

**reed:** THATS SO DFJADF IM SOBBBIBIBBINBG FSDFDSFSDF WOW

**cyrus:** LDGKDLFGKD:FLGK

**cyrus:** me: cant believe reed likes me

**cyrus:** reed: liked me before i could say hi

**cyrus:** OR

**cyrus:** me: h

**cyrus:** reed: im in LOVE UWU

**reed:** sHUT UPSDIUFPAOISDJFASDFJ

**reed:** IM A DISASTER GAY WBK THIIIIIIS

**cyrus:** I KNOW I JUSTL IKE MAKING FUN OF YOU HAJKDFGHDFKJG

**cyrus:** its cute tho ;)

**reed:** you you you you

**reed:** if anyone is cute it’s you but okaa yyyyyy

**cyrus:** i

**cyrus:** reED FDLGJFLDKGJ

**cyrus:** you’re the cute one >:(

**reed:** hm!

**reed:** fake tea but okay ;)

**cyrus:** i only spill the truth! 

**cyrus:** i wouldn’t lie to you smh

**reed:** awwww

**reed:** fuck

**reed:** im so gay i need a minute sdlfjasdf

**cyrus:** memeME LGFDJGHFDK

**cyrus:** whew i was gay before i met you but

**cyrus:** i certainly !! act a lot more gay now 

**reed:** DSJFDSLKFJSLDKFJ

**reed:** well i’m glad i was the one who allowed you to be gay on maINSDFJASLDKJF

**cyrus:** HAKSHGJFDGHFDKJGHDFKGJHDF

**cyrus:** JDFGHKFJDGHKFDGFHJG

**cyrus:** WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY DLFKJGF

**reed:** SDLKJFSDKLFJ

**reed:** im slkfjsld

**reed:** also not to bring us back to sad hours but i hope you’re feeling a bit bettter now <3

**cyrus:** kdljfgdkjg yeah um

**cyrus:** im still kinda upset abt it all but honestly talking to you helps more than youll ever know so dklfgfjg

**reed:** omg cyrus,, i care about you a lot,, im glad i can be here for you,, anytime you need me to be

**reed:** alexa play one call away sdfjasdf

**cyrus:** oh

**cyrus:** wow im 

**cyrus:** reed fdjklgfdjg

**cyrus:** you literally have no idea how much that means i 

**reed:** dfdslfjdskd ((:

**cyrus:** dkflgjdf like i literally care about you so much and

**cyrus:** knowing that you care about me just as much i lfngkdfg

**cyrus:** i literallydfklgdfgklgfn

**reed:** omg same i jsutjdjfdsf

**reed:** im so glad i harassed tj for your discord that day

**reed:** best decision of my entire life

**cyrus:** i dlkfgjdfk wow i 

**cyrus:** if you hadnt dflkgjdf

**cyrus:** wow! i guess me being cute enough to catch your attention even tho we weren’t friends at the time is the reason we’re friends! my power :sparkles:

**reed:** BYE DSFLJSDF

**reed:** it’s tea though,, and we stan

**cyrus:** DFLKGJF

**cyrus:** i still cant believe youve liked methis whole time kdfljgfkj

**reed:** SDKFJSDF

**reed:** okay i know it’s like… almost midnight uhhhhh

**reed:** but do you maybe wanna facetime againa dfadf

**reed:** you dont have to say yes if it’s too late but im just wondering o.o

**cyrus:** o

**cyrus:** yeah i dfklgjdf i would like that a lot 

**cyrus:** i kinda look like a mess rn but dfkljgdf

**reed:** i highly doubt that

**reed:** do you wanna call when you’re ready?

**cyrus:** no like i was crying pretty hard ldfkgjfdlg

**cyrus:** yeah sure!! ill start the call 

**reed:** aww cyrus :(((

**reed:** i cant wait ;)

**cyrus:** me too ;)

 

**_[cyrus is calling]_ **

**_[call started at 11:58 pm]_ **

**_[call ended at 1:17 am | 1hr 19min]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took longer than usual, we got a bit sidetracked but its here now!! tysm for reading! btw the next chap is gonna be rea l l y long so,,, hold onto your wigs!


	10. personal heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so this is a reupload because it kinda got messed up eariler so.. yeah. i think we fixed it though.  
> anyways! a big thanks to kylie (@tyrus-muffins on tumblr) for helping us with this chapter. she wrote for the parts of elliot (her oc, we love him) and she also did andi for us. it was really fun having her write with us,, cry.  
> also! the title of the chapter comes from pineapple boy by authentic pines (which is what we've deemed elliot's a n t h e m)  
> hope you enjoy! <3

**saturday october twenty seventh, 2018**

**group message between reedwtheweed, datboiTJ, and ellidiot at 10:56 pm**

 

**reed:** you ever just feel like drowning your sorrows in juice pouches

**tj:** ... dude

**tj:** you gOOD

**tj:** that’s like

**tj:** some EMO emo shit

**reed:** this is what happens when you’re gay and have a bias towards drinking juice out of a bag

**reed:** it's like drinking canadian milk but juice

**tj:** CANADIAN MILK-

**tj:** REED WJTDJDJDJ

**tj:** WAIT THAT SOUNDS DOPE

**tj:** I WANNA DRINK CANADIAN MILK

**reed:** yeah for some reason they have bagged milk

**reed:** theyre on some weird shit

**tj:** dude that’s GENIUS

**tj:** wait

**tj:** imagine... bagged slurpees...

**reed:** TJ-

**reed:** FUCK

**reed:** THAT'S BRILLIANT

**reed:** WHERE'S ELLIOT

**tj:** I KNOW

**tj:** LIKE

**tj:** WAIT

**tj:** OH MY GOD

**tj:** BLURPEES

**elliot:** ...what did i walk into

**tj:** BAGED SLURPEES

**tj:** BLURPEES

**reed:** BLUR-

**reed:** tj are you okay

**elliot:** BLURPEES

**tj:** I AM NOW BC OF BLURPEES

**elliot:** im.... scared

**tj:** ITS A BAG, ITS A SLURPE

**tj:** BLURRRrrrRRRrrPIES

**elliot:** TJ MFDSLMLDSKLDSK

**reed:** oh my fucking god

**elliot:** do we have to snipe tj

**elliot:** i vote yes

**reed:** yes

**elliot:** ok wig

**tj:** ITS A GREAT CONCEPT GUYS NO IMAGINE

**elliot:** tj,,

**tj:** ITS A SLURPEE,, BUT WITH ALL THE FUN ADDED BY TRYING TO DRINK IT IN A BAG,,

**tj:** OH MY GOD MY MIND

**reed:** can i have 12

**elliot:** why would you drink it in a bag-

**elliot:** WAIT,,

**elliot:** ACTUALLY WAIT.....

**elliot:** TJ OKAY WAIT YOUR MIND

**tj:** YEAH ITS ICONIC

**tj:** IBK

**elliot:** IT'S LIKE AN EDIBLE ICE PACK

**elliot:** LIKE

**tj:** Y E A H

**tj:** BLURPEES

**reed:** oh my god

**elliot:** YOU KNOW THOSE ONES YOU CAN FREEZE

**elliot:** AND ITS LIKE SLUSHIE INSIDE

**tj:** …

**tj:** it’s an icepack dumbass

**elliot:** SHUT UP

**elliot:** LISTEN

**elliot:** KDLMDFS

**tj:** there aren’t any icepacks that you DONT freeze

**elliot:** I KNOWFKLDSFLSD

**elliot:** BUT LISTEN

**reed:** im listening

**tj:** ^

**elliot:** you know how when they're  _ not _ frozen,,,, its like slush inside the bag

**reed:** yes

**elliot:** as a child i was always so tempted to drink it but if it's a blurpEE,,,,

**elliot:** I CAN,,,

**elliot:** ITS LIKE FORBIDDEN SNACKS

**tj:** I just want to say, when this blows up, half of the proceeds go to ME and my giant brain bc I made blurpees

**tj:** OMG ITS FORBIDDEN SNACKS

**tj:** KIDS WILL EAT THIS SHIT UP

**reed:** sometimes i wonder why im friends with you guys

**tj:** ...

**tj:** shut

**elliot:** i wonder why im friends with myself sometimes

**reed:** i should go talk to cyrus hehe

**tj:** REED-

**reed:** what

**tj:** bitch why you abandoning us :pensive:

**elliot:** wow i see where we stand

**reed:** and what about it

**elliot:** BITHJCKSD

**reed:** cyrus is fucking amazing bro-

**tj:** that’s gay

**elliot:** omg here we go...

**tj:** mood el

**reed:** SHUTU PFJSKXKSD

**elliot:** this is like

**elliot:** the millionth time this week

**reed:** your point?

**tj:** i’ll just sit here with my blurpees and elliot in peace

**elliot:** yes

**reed:** listen- we went on a fucking date guys

**elliot:**

me and tj:  _ breathes _   
reed: SO ABOUT CYRUS.....

 

**reed:** IM SORRY

**tj:** SPILL THE TEA DUDE

**elliot:** WE

**elliot:** WHATS THE TEA BITCH WE????

**reed:** there's not much tea to spill

**elliot:** ...

**elliot:** spill. the. tea.

**elliot:** every TINY DETAIL

**reed:** but i will say he was like really fucking adorable aaaand i wanted to hold his hand really bad

**reed:** so there's that

**elliot:** why didn't you

**reed:** no

**elliot:** yes

**reed:** no

**elliot:** coward

**reed:** i know

**elliot:** HAHJAS

**reed:** BUT

**reed:** but

**tj:** reed-

**reed:** we are doing something together on halloween

**elliot:** oH??

**tj:** we’ve been THROUGH this

**tj:** you gotta be a boLD GAY

**elliot:** YES

**reed:** I TRY

**elliot:** WHAT TJ SAID

**tj:** TAKE NOTES FROM ME DUDE

**reed:** OH?

**tj:** MHM

**tj:** I SAID WHAT I SAID

**elliot:** i literally have no room to talk im such a gay coward

**reed:** no but we're gonna dress up as sam and freddie from icarly hehe

**tj:** I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ASKED CUTE GUY ON A DATE SO... I ALWAYS WIN

**tj:** O

**elliot:** SAM AND FREDDIE

**reed:** TJ

**tj:** THATS ADORABLE DUDE

**reed:** YOU WHAT

**elliot:** OMG WAIT TJ WHAT

**tj:** MHM

**reed:** PAUSE FORGET MY TEA

**tj:** I. ALWAYS. WIN.

**reed:** TJ-

**elliot:** WHO

**elliot:** WHO

**elliot:** WHO

**tj:** I CANT SAY

**tj:** PENSIVE

**tj:** HES NOT OUT

**tj:** but it’s worth it bc he’s reALLY adorable

**elliot:** omg

**elliot:** it b like that

**reed:** omg fuck

**reed:** sorry i just

**reed:** imagined cyrus doing the

**reed:** "in 5 4 3 2-"

**reed:** thing

**elliot:** omg,,

**tj:** WE

**tj:** we’re back on cyrus oML

**reed:** and now i'm crying

**reed:** IM SORRY

**elliot:** reed had to switch it back to cyrus i cant BREATHE

**tj:** IM SOBBING

**tj:** DEADASS SOBBING

**elliot:**

tj: so theres this guy...   
reed: SO ABOUT CYRUS

 

**tj:** TEA

**reed:** WELL TJ CANT TELL US SHIT

**elliot:** HE WMAKLMLDKS

**tj:** I DKSKSKS

**tj:** BITH

**tj:** IM NOT FINNA OUT HIM

**reed:** THAT'S WHAT I MEAN, TJ

**reed:** YOU CANT SO I MUST FILL THE SILENCE

**elliot:** if only you were this bold on main, reed.

**tj:** tea.

**tj:** man elliot spilling TEA

**reed:** ok you know what elliot shut up

**elliot:** no

**reed:** i'm pretty bold on main

**elliot:** thats......

**elliot:** ok sis

**reed:** EL-

**elliot:** hehe

**reed:** in our first dm i literally told him he was "really fucking cute"

**elliot:** oh yeah thats true..

**tj:** hm

**elliot:** be that bold again dumbass

**tj:** yeah i remember that

**tj:** tea

**reed:** i asked him on a date…

**tj:** as soon as he LIKES you you turn into a wimp I

**elliot:** HOLD HIS HANDKKDLKS

**tj:** ASK HIM TO BE YOUR BF DUDE

**elliot:** be bold bold

**elliot:** OMG YES

**elliot:** DO IT NO BALLS

**reed:** IM NOT USED TO PEOPLE LIKING ME BACK OKAY

**tj:** DO. IT. NO. BALLS.

**reed:** THATS FINE

**elliot:** well it HAPPENED honey get used to it

**elliot:** GET YOUR MANS

**tj:**

cyrus: “I just wanna be friends”    
reed: *is very flirty*   
cyrus: *kisses you*    
reed:

 

**reed:** ...

**reed:** omg

**elliot:** that's tea.

**reed:** why did you have to remind me

**tj:** I was THERE

**tj:** I WATCHED YOUKYKFMD

**tj:** I WANSMJDD

**tj:** NNN

**reed:** I KNOW

**tj:** IF I HAD TO SEE THAT... YOU HA. V E TO DATE HIM

**elliot:** i love being left out 

**tj:** el i’m sorry i’ll update you on oomf first

**reed:** BUT NOW ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS KISSING HIM AGAIN

**reed:** FUCK

**elliot:** hollup

**elliot:** yall have KISSED

**reed:** uh

**reed:** WHY DO I KEEP EXPOSING MYSELF

**elliot:** but you're too scared to HOLD HIS HAND

**elliot:** i have to laugh..

**reed:** we've actually kissed twice

**elliot:** i was jok-

**tj:** wbk dude

**reed:** but yeah that's about right

**elliot:** WE

**elliot:** TWICEMSDLKFDSKL

**reed:** ...yeah haha

**tj:** dude

**tj:** that’s ..

**tj:** sad

**elliot:** BUT YOU WONT HOLD HIS HANDKSND

**reed:** you got it

**elliot:** he probably like,,, really wants to hold your hand

**tj:** true

**reed:** STOP

**tj:** very true

**tj:** all true

**elliot:** aw omg that's so soft

**tj:** man the two of you are DISASTERS

**elliot:** he's probably having this same convo w his friends

**reed:** FUCK-

**elliot:** like omg we KISSED and i wanna hold his HAND but im a CO W A R D

**tj:** deadass probably is

**reed:** im

**elliot:** im gonna YELLMKLDMSKL

**tj:** he has his own idiot squad

**reed:** are you guys trying to kill me we

**elliot:** maybe

**elliot:** what about it

**tj:** we’re trying to HELP bro

**elliot:** oh

**elliot:** yeah that too

**reed:** help = death

**elliot:** no,,

**tj:** istg if y’all never date

**tj:** imma FLOOOOOR

**elliot:** mood

**reed:** if we never date i WANT death

**tj:** TRHEN WHY DONT YOU ASKHIM OUT

**elliot:** ASK HIM OUT DUMBASS

**reed:** BECAUSE HE WANTED TO WAIT

**tj:** ...

**reed:** JUST.. OKAY

**elliot:** w. e.

**tj:** SINCE WHEN-

**reed:** AFTER HALLOWEEN

**reed:** I'M NOT SURE WHEN

**reed:** BUT I WILL ASK HIM

**reed:** AFTER HALLOWEEN

**elliot:** IM ACTUALLY GONNA CRYGKDDJ YALL KISSED TWICE

**reed:** IS THAT FINE?

**reed:** WITH YOU JERKS

**elliot:** godtier idea: ask him  _ on _ halloween

**tj:** YES

**tj:** great idea

**reed:** no

**elliot:** pensive

**reed:** hehe

**tj:** YES

**reed:** no

**reed:** halloween is too spooky for that

**tj:** WE

**elliot:** we..

**elliot:** omg wait

**reed:** no

**elliot:** y'all could watch spooky movies and he'd get scared omg

**elliot:** and like

**elliot:** omg

**reed:** STOP

**elliot:** that's adorable

**tj:** OMG

**tj:** YES

**tj:** wbk reed would get scared too

**reed:** no listen i'm waiting until after halloween and that's f i n a l

**elliot:** and then like he cuddles up to you to be safe awww im gonna cry brb

**reed:** STOP

**reed:** I M GONNA CRY

**elliot:** how long after halloween are we talkin bro

**reed:** MAYBE A WEEK?

**reed:** IDK YET BRO

**tj:** omg and he could like rest his head on your shoulder

**reed:** I'LL DO IT BEFORE THE NEW YEAR

**tj:** before the new year-

**elliot:** omg tj,,

**elliot:** that's so soft

**reed:** speaking of soft

**reed:** cyrus's hair.

**tj:** dude

**reed:** dude

**tj:** dudE

**tj:** DUDE

**reed:** dude

**tj:** DUDE

**reed:** DUDE

**reed:** D U D E

**elliot:** dude..

**tj:** ION NEED TO HEAR ABOUT CYRUSS HAIR RNRNRJRKRKRK

**elliot:** im gonna fr leave omg KDKLLK

**reed:** BUT YOU SUGGESTED HIM RESTING HIS HEAD ON MY SHOULDER AND I-

**elliot:** BYE

**elliot:** SDLKDLSKSDSDKL

**tj:** he so would

**reed:** it's really soft okay

**tj:** he probably daydreams about it

**reed:** STOP

**reed:** STOP

**elliot:** omg that's tea.

**reed:** STOPPPP

**tj:** listen okay i’ve known cyrus for a LONG long time

**tj:** I know how he crushes on people SKDKDKD so like-

**reed:** ...

**tj:** if it’s anYTHING LIKE EMDKDF

**tj:** you know wha t

**tj:** i’m finna STOP

**tj:** before I expose him

**reed:** your old crush on him?

**reed:** hehe

**tj:** NNNN

**tj:** NO

**reed:** HAHAHHAHA

**reed:** dont think i forgot about it tj

**tj:** that’s not whAT IW AS TALKING ABOUT

**reed:** HAHAHAHHAHA

**tj:** NNNNN. N N. NNN.

**elliot:** omg

**tj:** WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGETNTNT

**tj:** ITS IN THE PAST T Y YNYNNGG

**reed:** AHAHSKAJDKSND

**reed:** WAIT

**reed:** DID I JUST EXPOSE YOU

**reed:** BYE

**tj:** N N M M M N N N NNFKDFKDKD

**tj:** N N N N N NN. N N

**reed:** DID ELLIOT KNOW ABT THAT-

**elliot:** this tea is PIPING HOT tonight laid ease

**reed:** IM SCREAMING

**tj:** N. O O FKDDKDKDDKD

**tj:** REED I HATEYOYOYMDMSMSKF

**reed:** I SAID FUCK TJ LIVES

**elliot:** what am i gonna do with the informATION WE

**tj:** SDJDJDJD SHIT

**elliot:** damn y'all really said fuck ELLIOT lives 

**reed:** HAHAHHAHA

**tj:** DONT D O ANYTHIJGNFNFG

**tj:** LISTENNEDNFK

**tj:** LISTEN

**elliot:** IM NOT GOING TO WHY WOULD I-

**tj:** IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO

**tj:** MIDDLE SCHOOLFMDDK

**tj:** AND INDNDNDMD

**elliot:** all im gonna do is tease you about it hehe

**tj:** N N N N N N

**tj:** ITS O L D THO-

**elliot:** ohhhh  _ thats _ why you didnt want me to know

**elliot:** bc you knew i'd tease you hehe

**reed:** wait dont tease him

**reed:** cyrus is mine.

**reed:** HAHAHAHAH

**tj:** THERES NOTHING TO TEASE WE

**elliot:** hm!

**elliot:** i'll figure sumn out dw

**reed:** IF YOU TEASE HIM IM GONNA SNIPE YOU

**tj:** I

**tj:** WE

**elliot:** who says im not gonna tease you too?

**tj:** WHARTJTJT

**tj:** I

**reed:** TEASE HIM ABOUT HIS NOT BOYFRIEND BOYFRIEND

**elliot:** hehe

**tj:** YALL. L L

**tj:** REEDKDKREDKD

**elliot:** ok only because you asked

**reed:** HAHAHHAHSJSJSJS

**tj:** HES NOT MY NOT BOYFRIENDND

**reed:** THATS WHAT I SAID

**tj:** WE’RE JUST TALKING AND

**tj:** I ASKED HIM OUT ON O N E DATE DNDNDKDD

**reed:** wait

**elliot:** so anyway this kid you like, tj, omg....

**elliot:** why am i the only single one

**elliot:** can i die

**tj:** NN N. N N N N. N N N M

**reed:** yes

**elliot:** okay

**elliot:** bet

**tj:** dude we’re all single

**reed:** tea tj

**elliot:** YALL ARE SEEING PEOPLE THOSDFKSDL

**tj:** N N N N N NN. N. JCFIDODOKDKDF

**tj:** I

**tj:** JDKJSKDDKDID

**elliot:** wait tj you said you asked him on a date

**elliot:** what did he say?

**reed:** yeah

**reed:** watch tj make things official before me and cyrus do

**tj:** complicated

**elliot:** i don't wanna know who it is i just wanna know how the date went hehe

**reed:** :eye :

**elliot:** bro listen all i hear about is cyrus,, i need to hear about someone else for oNCE

**elliot:** no offense reed hehe

**tj:** it hasn’t happened yet skdkdkf

**elliot:** oH

**elliot:** wbk im a dumbass

**tj:** I can tell you abt when I asked him ?

**elliot:** o yeth

**elliot:** continue

**elliot:** im listening

**tj:** okay so like

**tj:** you know the park?

**tj:** well there’s this like

**tj:** little area that’s kinda,, pretty far west

**tj:** and it’s like a little hill that’s surrounded by trees

**tj:** and like ,, we were there right

**tj:** and I was like

**tj:**

**tj:**

“hey dude, wanna do sum for halloween”    
and he was like    
“sure”

**tj:** and so we made plans

**elliot:** omg

**elliot:** so ...

**elliot:** he doesnt even KNOW it's a date

**tj:** I was hoping,, it was assumed

**elliot:** you're such a diSASTER

**tj:** NNN

**tj:** i’m better than reed

**elliot:** hm

**elliot:** debatable

**tj:** WE

**tj:** dude

**elliot:** have you  _ kissed _ this guy yet? 

**tj:** I haven’t kiSSED

**tj:** NO

**elliot:** see

**tj:** BITCHASS HAD TO MAKE A FAKE WEDDING WITH CYRUS TO KISS HIM

**elliot:** LMAOOO A FAKE WEDDING

**reed:** i

**tj:** THE ONLY REASON THEY KISSED TWICE

**tj:** WAS BC CY ASKED HIM TO

**tj:** AND HE THOUGHTKTKTKT

**tj:** IT WAS BC HE WAS NERVOUS

**elliot:** omg....

**reed:** OKAY NO-

**reed:** I ASKED CYRUS

**tj:** ... okay

**tj:** sure

**reed:** i told him like

**reed:** ...i would surprise him

**reed:** so it felt like an actual first kiss..

**tj:** WE

**reed:** and not fake

**reed:** ...

**tj:** WE

**elliot:** BRO THAT'S ACTUALLY SO SOFT BYE

**reed:** I KNOW

**tj:** WAIT

**tj:** DID HE LIKE ASK-

**reed:** no

**elliot:** SO WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE SECOND ONE??

**reed:** the wedding

**elliot:** omg,,

**tj:** SO WAIT NO

**tj:** WAIT

**tj:** you were literally just like “I should kiss you randomly so it’s not awkward tomorrow” ?? out of the blue ??

**reed:** no

**tj:** I thought you said-

**reed:** i mean like

**reed:** he kinda mentioned that he was nervous he was gonna screw it up

**reed:** but

**reed:** im the one who suggested kissing him

**tj:** hm

**elliot:** omg

**elliot:** tj, i'd have to say reed is less of a disaster than you. he has a whole husband 

**tj:** listen

**tj:** me and oomf aren’t at that point yet

**tj:** so

**elliot:** NDSNJSDJ

**tj:** like

**tj:** yes maybe i’d likE to kiss him

**tj:** but like

**reed:** o

**elliot:** OMG

**tj:** ion know if he’s comfortable w that

**tj:** pensive

**elliot:** sad

**reed:** i just realized something but i'll wait for you

**tj:** ...

**elliot:** we

**reed:** i didnt wanna interrupt oKAY

**tj:** deadass can’t go one minute without-

**tj:** okay

**tj:** I juSt

**tj:** idk

**tj:** im taking it slow

**tj:** and I like that

**tj:** okay i’m done

**elliot:** valid!

**reed:** aww

**reed:** okay no but whenever me and cyrus kissed the first time i was lowkey like..is he suggesting what i think he's suggesting

**reed:** and

**reed:** literally

**reed:** it got so awkward

**reed:** and i could tell both of us wanted to say it

**reed:** but neither of us would

**tj:** DUDE

**elliot:** omg,,

**tj:** soft gay shit

**reed:** so i finally just came up with le deal

**tj:** SOFT GAY SHIT

**reed:** but like

**reed:** i couldve just been letting myself believe that LDKSLDJDK

**tj:** ... dude

**reed:** him: says yes

**reed:** me: i fabricated it

**tj:** dude

**tj:** knowing him

**tj:** he probably planned it

**reed:** dude

**reed:** what

**elliot:** bye omg

**tj:** like

**tj:** that’s tOTALLY sum he would do

**reed:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**reed:** ELABORATE

**tj:** LIKE

**elliot:** reed b like:  _ gay panic noises _

**tj:** you said he was suggesting it, so

**reed:** SHUT UP-

**reed:** ARE YOU

**reed:** SAYING

**reed:** YOU THINK

**reed:** HE SET IT UP

**reed:** AHEAD OF TIME

**reed:** BIIIIITCH

**tj:** wouldn’t be surprised

**elliot:** KJAHAHAH

**reed:** i swear to god

**reed:** im gonna yeet

**tj:** ask buffy and andi or sum

**reed:** yeah im not dming them

**elliot:** tbh if y'all dont at least hold hands on halloween i'm suing.

**tj:** do it bro

**reed:** fine

**reed:** but which one

**reed:** i vote buffy

**tj:** buffys chill

**reed:** okay iconic

**elliot:** i vote buffy too ig KLDSKLS

**reed:** ELLIOT'S LIKE: CONFUSED NOISES

**elliot:** tea

**tj:** dude istg if he did-

**reed:** so what do i ask

**reed:** just like

**reed:** "did you plan to make cyrus kiss me uwu"

**tj:** did you know abt the kiss before it happened

**tj:** simple

**reed:** oh i see

**reed:** WAIT WANNA KNOW SOMETHING FUNNY

**elliot:** perhaps

**tj:** maybe

**reed:** cYRUS DOESNT EVEN KNOW THAT WAS M Y FIRST KISS TOO KDKSJDKAJDS

**elliot:** omg..

**reed:** HAHAHAHSKSJJSS

**tj:** ...

**elliot:** BRO MKLDFM

**reed:** I CANT

**tj:** we

**tj:** why NOT

**elliot:** whY DOESNT HE KNOWKLSDLD

**reed:** bc im not telling him that

**elliot:** WHY-

**tj:** W H Y N O T

**reed:** IF HE ASKS MAYBE

**reed:** LIKE

**tj:** I

**reed:** JDDKDJDKDJSJ

**elliot:** it'd be funnier if you just randomly said it

**tj:** dude I literally can’t

**elliot:** omg wait wait

**tj:** DUDEEJDJDJD

**reed:** ELLIOT-

**tj:** DEADASS THATS HILARIOUS

**elliot:** what if you like randomly bring it up and then y'all end up kissing again

**elliot:** speaking it into existence

**tj:** o

**reed:** STOP

**elliot:** ur welcome

**tj:** om

**reed:** fuck

**reed:** fuck

**reed:** fuck

**tj:** wow I wish I had your problems

**reed:** fuck

**reed:** fuck

**elliot:** we...

**reed:** fuuuuck

**elliot:** the

**reed:** _fuck_

**reed:** KDSKKSKDKD

**elliot:** REED WE

**reed:** im

**tj:** if my relationship problems consisted of “kissing conspiracies” and “uwu when are we finna kiss for a third time”

**tj:** i’d be v v happy

**elliot:** okay mood tj

**reed:** HAHAHHAHAA

**reed:** no you wouldn't

**reed:** trust me it's pain

**tj:** yes I would.... bc id... kiss him...

**elliot:** im literally eating ice cream w my lonely self obsessing over my friends relationship problems,,,, we

**reed:** im not that brave

**elliot:** bro just DO IT

**tj:** we...

**reed:** the boldest i got

**tj:** just

**tj:** do it

**tj:** I

**reed:** was saying i would surprise him

**elliot:** the boldest you got was KISSING HIMLKKLDF

**reed:** so it wasnt a surprise but it was

**tj:** IMMMMHHFFGHJGFFHJK

**reed:** SEE BUT

**reed:** the one technically

**reed:** wasnt really

**reed:** actually

**reed:** neither of them technically were even though we both wanted to kiss

**reed:** wait

**elliot:** reed...

**reed:** fuck

**tj:** we

**reed:** uhh

**elliot:** HAKJHAHAAH

**tj:** you do realize

**reed:** no um

**tj:** cyrus literally,,

**elliot:** so,, what you're  _ saying _ ,,

**tj:** no okay listen

**reed:** he kinda mighta sorta literally told me

**reed:** he wanted to kiss me

**elliot:** it was a real kiss

**elliot:** you need to ask him out

**reed:** after halloween i swear

**elliot:** shore jan

**reed:** i will

**tj:** okrr

**tj:** totally

**tj:** mhm

**reed:** i promise

**reed:** you can hold me to it

**tj:** “but aFTer chRisTmaS...”

**elliot:** hold up let me get my ss so when he chickens out i can show him this

**reed:** if i havent done it by nov 15

**reed:** come to my house and snipe me

**tj:** “afTer nEwyEarS..”

**elliot:** HAAHAH

**tj:** “afTer eaSter...”

**reed:** STOP

**tj:** “afTer graDuatioN..”

**reed:** ooo

**reed:** IM KIDDING

**elliot:** stop giving him ideas

**reed:** KKSKDJSKDKS

**elliot:** are you thoughNJKDSNKSJD

**reed:** after my funeral

**elliot:** YOUR FUNERALL;AS

**reed:** JDKSKDJSKDJDS

**reed:** wait guys

**elliot:** hm

**reed:** wait

**elliot:** waiting

**tj:** hm?

**tj:** ...

**tj:** tick tock bitch

**elliot:** ^

**reed:** sorry i was just rereading our dm

**reed:** from when i asked him on the date

**elliot:** omg...

**reed:** so we were talking about the wedding kiss

**reed:** and here's

**reed:**

"cyrus: DKFGJDLFGK   
cyrus: iN MY DEFENSE I DIDN’T REALLY PL A N TO KISS YOU   
me: wait omg wh   
me: you dIDNT-"

**reed:** im gonna

**elliot:** omg,,

**elliot:** REED

**elliot:** REED

**elliot:** CLARINET

**tj:** REED

**elliot:** THAT BOY IS MCWHIPPED

**tj:** R E E D

**reed:** me @ myself: why am i quaking i already knew that

**tj:** duDE

**reed:** and i told him i only made the deal bc i

**reed:** wow

**reed:** these are really really gay

**reed:** ...

**elliot:** you think? LMAOKLFKS

**reed:** like read this

**reed:**

"me: i mean,, i probably wouldn't have had the guts to do it without the deal but…   
me: why do you think i even made the deal in the first place   
cyrus: iiiiii   
cyrus: i don’t know , maybe because i kinda forced you to?   
me: you forced me to?   
me: bold of you to assume i wasn't already thinking about it"

**reed:** and you guys say im not bold

**elliot:** omg....

**tj:** I

**elliot:** THATS THE GAYEST SHIT I'VE EVER READKLDSKLFS

**tj:** daym bith you smooth

**reed:** HAHAHAHSHHSS

**reed:** ok actually guys

**reed:** im like really gay

**reed:** but im also really tired

**elliot:** omg really? i never knew!

**tj:** ... wbk

**reed:** feel free to talk shit about me while i sleep

**reed:** make fun of me

**elliot:** okay bet!

**reed:** nice

**elliot:** gn xoxo

**elliot:** finally he's gone

**reed:** goodnight dudes

**elliot:** tj

**elliot:** oh

**elliot:** gn

**elliot:** so tj

**tj:** gn dude

**tj:** yeth?

**elliot:** back to the blurpees

**tj:** BRO

**tj:** B R O

**tj:** B RO

**elliot:** BRO...

**tj:** B R O

**tj:** B RO

**elliot:** B R O

**tj:** WE FINNA GET RICH OH MY GOD

**elliot:** YOUR MINDDDD

**tj:** MY MIND S. L. A. P. S.

**elliot:** TEA

**elliot:** once the blurpees take off we're gonna stream successful & 7 rings

**tj:** YESYEYSYEYSYES

**tj:** i’ll buy us all diamond rings

**elliot:** BYE MLSDKMSF

**tj:** okay but

**tj:** like

**tj:** imagine

**tj:** imagine.

**elliot:** ariana teas

**elliot:** but yes continue

**tj:** soft serve in a bag

**elliot:** your. MIND.

**tj:** I KNOW BROOO O O

**tj:** LIKE

**tj:** LIKE

**tj:** DUDE

**tj:** YOU SQUEEZE IT INTO YOUR MOUTH

**elliot:** I CANTKJNSDKF THIS IS SO ICONIC

**elliot:** THE WORLD HAS BEEN BLIND TO THE POSSIBILITIES

**tj:** I KNOWWOWOWOW

**tj:** I KNOW

**tj:** DUDE

**tj:** and the bags

**tj:** you can decorate before you eat

**elliot:** omg

**tj:** so like the ice cream slowly takes away the color

**tj:** of the drawing

**elliot:** YES LSKLSDKL

**tj:** DUDE

**tj:** WE GOTTA SELL THIS

**elliot:** YES YES YES

**elliot:** WE'RE GONNA BE RICHSJFHDS

**tj:** YESSSSSSSS

**tj:** and reed is too busy being tired and gay to care

**tj:** smh

**elliot:** are we surprised

**elliot:** KLDSKLDSKL

**tj:** tea

 

**saturday october twenty eighth, 2018**

**group message between reedwtheweed, theSlayer, and lesbiandi 9:04 am**

 

**reed:** hello friends of cyrus

**buffy:** hey?

**andi:** ...hi?

**reed:** how are you

**buffy:** good,, you?

**andi:** fine..you?

**reed:** coolio

**reed:** so i have a question for you guys

**andi:** oh?

**buffy:** hm?

**reed:** yes

**reed:** it's about cyrus mayhaps

**buffy:** what about cyrus?

**andi:** ^

**reed:** uh   
**reed:** did he ever happen to mention that he was going to kiss me at the sleepover we had

**reed:** lmao

**buffy:** nah

**buffy:** ...

**andi:** uhh, no? not that i can remember,,,

**reed:** oh

**reed:** inch resting

**andi:** ...why do you ask?

**buffy:** why are you asking ?

**buffy:** andi minds

**andi:** hehe

**reed:** well basically like.. tj thought he might've planned it but

**reed:** ...

**andi:** hm

**buffy:** inchresting

**buffy:** may I ask, why did you ask us?

**reed:** because youre his friends lmao

**reed:** and tj told me to

**buffy:** hm

**buffy:** well he didn’t but ,, even if he had I wouldn’t spill :rage:

**reed:** oh

**reed:** okay

**buffy:** jk i’m not mad

**reed:** HAHHAHA

**buffy:** but I wouldn’t bc i’m a good friend :sparkles:

**andi:** yeah we're not finna expose out bestie we :flushed:

**reed:** i love that

**reed:** well..good talk?

**buffy:**

**reed:** goes to us for tea    
**reed:** I love that you don’t spill tea

**buffy:** inch

**buffy:** resting

**reed:** okay-

**reed:** i didn't think this through

**reed:** i just woke up

**buffy:** gays never do

**reed:** i'm still sleep drunk

**buffy:** SLEEP DRUNK-

**buffy:** WHAT-

**buffy:** DID YOU GET HUNG OVER OR SUM I CANTNTNTNTNT

**reed:** like, when youre tired but you feel like youre on crack

**reed:** NO-

**buffy:** ON CRACKCKCKFKDKDKFKF

**reed:** I DONT DRINK

**reed:** WE

**buffy:** BYE

**buffy:** REED IM SMDMDMDDMD

**reed:** WHAT

**andi:** REEDS A CRACKHEAD CONFIRMED

**reed:** no

**andi:** NDJDNJK

**reed:** no

**buffy:** WE OUT HERE

**buffy:** sigh

**buffy:** just don’t talk to cy while sleep drunk or whatever,, might end up spillin your own tea

**reed:** i swear im not :pensive:

**buffy:** wbk

**buffy:** :pensive:

**reed:** im-

**reed:** i mean i basically HAVE

**reed:** wait...

**reed:** i need to shut up

**andi:** oh we?

**buffy:** WE

**reed:** pretend i never said that

**andi:** too late sis

**buffy:** :eye:

**buffy:** spill

**reed:** wait

**reed:** WAIT

**buffy:** what happened :eyes:

**reed:** W A I T

**buffy:** listen cy doesn’t tell us ANYTHING,, we need to get the tea from somewhere

**buffy:** WHA. T

**reed:** ...

**reed:** i just exposed myself to his-

**reed:** fuck

**buffy:** hm?

**andi:** HAHA

**andi:** it b like that

**andi:** now what's the tea

**buffy:** ^

**reed:** no uh

**reed:** so i like him yay

**reed:** and we both kinda already told each other that though

**reed:** and we went on a date KDKSKDJS

**reed:** im sure you already knew that

**buffy:** inch

**buffy:** resting

**andi:** hmmmm

**buffy:** so mr. reed

**reed:** hm?

**buffy:** now that I have your attention

**reed:** oh no

**andi:** oh yes

**buffy:** what are your intentions with mr. cyrus

**buffy:** :eye:

**andi:** :eye:

**reed:** i'm scared

**andi:** answer the question ms. reed :relieved:

**reed:** currently my intentions are just.. wait until he's comfortable ig and then eventually ask him to be my boyfriend

**reed:** but

**reed:** yeah

**andi:** OMG

**buffy:** WAIT REALLY-

**buffy:** OM-

**reed:** ..yeah

**andi:** OMGGGG

**buffy:** DUDEEEE

**buffy:** interesting.

**reed:** don't tell him

**andi:** you can trust us :sunglasses:

**buffy:** y o u should tell him

**reed:** i will

**reed:** like i said

**reed:** i'm waiting to make sure he's comfortable first

**reed:** so

**reed:** yeah

**buffy:** hm!

**buffy:** with that considered

**andi:** hmm

**buffy:** you should tell him now

**reed:** no

**buffy:** sigh

**andi:** smh my head

**reed:** i've already had this conversation and my mind is made up : relieved:

**buffy:** i’m just saying,, if you’re waiting for when he’s comfortable,,,,,,,,,,,

**buffy:** you could tell him now

**andi:** ^

**reed:** oh

**buffy:** just a friendly observation

**reed:** well maybe i'm a bit scared, too

**reed:** but that's irrelevant!

**buffy:** AWWWWWWW

**buffy:** that’s sweet reed omg

**reed:** djsjdjsjs

**reed:** basically my plan is to ask him sometime after halloween

**reed:** so

**reed:** that's where i am with that

**andi:** omg he has a plan

**andi:** brb crying

**buffy:** AWWWWW

**reed:** IM

**buffy:** that’s soFT

**reed:** thank you

**reed:** tj and elliot just called me a fucking idiot

**andi:** WE

**buffy:** I mean, they’re not wrong

**buffy:** JK JK

**reed:** IM-

**andi:** i mean,,,,,

**buffy:** i’m juST KIDDING IM SORRY

**reed:** HAHAHAHA

**reed:** iss cool

**buffy:** it’s too easy to make fun of white guys

**andi:** omg tea..

**reed:** sigh

**reed:** you're right though

**andi:** we know

**andi:** we're always right we?

**buffy:** tea sis!

**reed:** jskdkskdjd

**reed:** wow im

**buffy:** hm?

**reed:** ok you know what's funny

**buffy:** h m ?

**andi:** what?

**reed:** both of you know im gonna do it and both of my friends know..

**reed:** but

**reed:** the one person who should know doesnt

**reed:** ...

**buffy:** ...

**reed:** im sUCH A COWARD

**buffy:** maybe you should change that

**andi:** wow

**andi:** yeah you really should :sunglasses:

**reed:** i will i just

**reed:** cant right now

**buffy:** SIGH

**andi:** i mean,, do it when you're ready

**buffy:** oh yeah

**buffy:** do that

**andi:** but dont wait like 100 years

**buffy:** andi gives great advice listen to her

**andi:** omg wow i feel appreciated rn

**buffy:** you should take your own advice :eyes:

**andi:** shut up :rage:

**andi:** NJKDFD

**buffy:** HAJSKDKKDK

**buffy:** sigh where did the gay go

**reed:** sorry

**reed:** im here

**andi:** im guessing you were probably crying over how adorable cy is

**reed:** ...

**reed:** no

**reed:** but i always am so ig that's sorta valid

**andi:** KDJFNSDFKJ

**reed:** but yeah i already told tj & el that i would do it before the new year

**reed:** so

**reed:** that's a two month window and that's valid

**reed:** so

**reed:** fight me

**andi:** hm,, ig that's valid!

**reed:** thank you

**buffy:** hmm

**buffy:** fine

**buffy:** that’s valid

**reed:** tea

 

**saturday october twenty eighth, 2018**

**group message between reedwtheweed, datboiTJ, and ellidiot at 9:56 am**

 

**reed:** so guys

**reed:** i asked andi and buffy

**tj:** OMG

**tj:** YOU DID

**tj:** YOU DID IT

**tj:** OMG

**tj:** DUDUEUEUEJE

**tj:** DUDE

**elliot:** BRO KDLJFLDS

**reed:** yes

**reed:** i did

**reed:** and

**reed:** i told them that i like him

**tj:** O

**tj:** M

**tj:** G

**tj:** WAIT PAUSE

**tj:** 1\. WHAT DID THEY SAY

**tj:** 2\. HOW DID THAT COME UP-

**reed:** 1\. they didnt even seem surprised

**reed:** 2\. im stupid

**tj:** 1\. DID THEY LIKE- SAY NO- OR

**tj:** 2\. tea

**reed:** oh wait

**reed:** i thought you meant about me liking him

**tj:** NO BINCH I MEANT ABOUT THE KISSING THING

**reed:** oh i just asked

**reed:** so my 2 is still valid

**tj:** ...

**tj:** what

**tj:** did they say

**elliot:** sorry i was sleep what

**elliot:** wait

**elliot:** sleeping

**elliot:** we

**reed:** oh

**reed:** well

**reed:** they said no

**reed:** they didnt know anything abt it

**tj:** ... I always loose

**elliot:** it really b like that huh

**reed:** loose

**tj:** i’ll ask amber or something

**tj:** SHUT UP

**tj:** SHUT

**reed:** you really think amber would know?

**tj:** lesbians know everything

**reed:** oh tea?

**elliot:** amber scares me so,,,

**elliot:** im gonna agree

**reed:** HAHAHHA

**tj:** okay but

**tj:** highkey

**tj:** I can’t wait till you guys are dating

**tj:** bc then I can make fun of you

**elliot:** same here about you and that guy you're seeing hehe

**reed:** ^

**tj:** ...

**reed:** but you already make fun of me

**tj:** ion need this kind of bullying in my life

**reed:** so

**elliot:** too bad

**tj:** I mean

**tj:** you’re not wrong

**reed:** i literally go to you every time he breathes

**reed:** i've given you plenty reason to laugh at me

**tj:** HAJAJSJDDJDJD

**tj:** yeah dude but I like it

**tj:** it’s sweet watching you freak out over him breathing

**reed:** wow

**tj:** don’t boo me

**tj:** i’m right

**tj:** smh

**reed:** i mean

**reed:** it may be sweet but it's not my fault he's so cute like who allowed that

**tj:** **cyrus:** hi   
**tj:** **reed:** JSKSKDKD TJTJTJTJTJ HE TEXTED ME

**reed:** MEAN

**reed:** but tea

**tj:** reed always gay panics abt cy   
**tj:** **reed:** it’s not MY fault it’s because HES so CUTE and AMAZING and PERFECT and I LOVE HIM and he’s EVERYTHING

**reed:** ...

**reed:** you said it not me

**tj:** I always win

**tj:** akneeways

**tj:** i’m gonna go do some sleuthing

**tj:** brb

**reed:** oh?

**elliot:** wordd

**reed:** good luck

 

**saturday october twenty eighth, 2018**

**direct message between datboiTJ and lovelyamber at 11:32 am**

 

**tj:** hey ambs

**tj:** I have a question

**tj:** it’s like

**tj:** really important

**tj:** like life or death

**tj:** like

**tj:** i’m dying to know the answer

**amber:** wow ok

**amber:** i dont have the answer

**amber:** bye

**tj:** AMBER

**tj:** you’re a lesbian of course you have the answer

**tj:** anyways

**tj:** about the first cyrus and reed kiss :eyes:

**amber:** We

**amber:** first?

**tj:** o

**tj:** h

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** looks like we may have to do an exchange of tea

**amber:** i see

**amber:** im here for it

**tj:** okay so question

**tj:** was it planned at all :eye:

**amber:** wdym

**amber:** elaborate

**tj:** like,,,

**tj:** did he plan for there to be a kiss before the wedding? or did the whole “i’m nervous blablabla” thing happen spur of the moment

**amber:** oh my GOD

**amber:** HE

**amber:** BYE

**tj:** WHAT

**tj:** W H A T

**tj:** SPILL

**tj:** SPILL

**tj:** SPILL

**tj:** AMBER

**amber:** LMAOOO

**tj:** WHAT ADVICE

**tj:** W H A T

**amber:** I TOLD HIM TO DO THAT

**tj:** OM

**tj:** OM

**tj:** Om

**tj:** OM

**tj:** BYEBYBEBYBEBT

**tj:** I KNEW IT

**tj:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

**tj:** THAT LITTLE SHITNTNTMG

**tj:** ITS SO SOMETHING HED DO I CANT

**tj:** AMBERMFMFMFMD

**tj:** YOURE A GENIUS

**amber:** I CANT

**amber:** MAYBE I AM

**amber:** LESBIANS STAY WINNING

**tj:** A M B E R

**tj:** IMMMMMMM

**amber:** THAT'S WHY MY LESBIAN ASS OUTSOLD YOU

**tj:** SENT

**tj:** NO

**amber:** YES

**tj:** FALSE

**tj:** FALSE

**tj:** NO

**tj:** N O

**tj:** NOT TRUE

**amber:** DUDE I GOT THEM TO KISS

**amber:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**amber:** NOTHING

**tj:** WELL...

**tj:** MAYBE THE SAME THING

**amber:** WHAT

**amber:** TJ

**amber:** WHAT

**tj:** AT THE WEDDING HEHE

**tj:** THEY GOT REALLY GAY

**amber:** SPILL

**tj:** LIKE REALLY GAY

**tj:** AND LIKE

**amber:** WBK!

**tj:** THEY WERE GIVING THEIR VOWS

**tj:** AND THEY WERE BASICALLY CONFESSING THEIR LOVE

**tj:** AND THEN FNDNDND

**amber:** OH-

**amber:** OH?

**tj:** CYRUS K I S S E D HIM

**tj:** LIEK

**tj:** LIKE

**amber:** OH

**tj:** FULL ON IT WAS SKSKDK

**tj:** LIKE

**tj:** I DIDNT RVEN DMFMMFC

**amber:** WOW HE A BOLD BITCH NOW

**tj:** TEA

**tj:** REED LOOKED SO SUPRISEDKDKDKD

**amber:** OH MY GOD

**amber:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**tj:** I KNWOOWOWOWWOW

**tj:** I KNOWWOWWOWOWOWOW

**tj:** I CANNTTNTNTNTNNTNTT

**tj:** OMG I CANT BELIEVE HEHEJRJ

**tj:** IF REED KNEW-

**amber:** HE'D LOVE ME

**amber:** LIFE IS SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN YOU GET TO MEDDLE WITH GAYS

**tj:** TEA

**tj:** ISTG YOU BETTER LEAVE ME OUT OF THAT

**tj:** ION NEED MY SISTER RUINING MY LOVE LIFE :rage:

**amber:** HEHE

**amber:** YOU HAVE A LOVE LIFE?

**amber:** CANT RELATE

**tj:** AMBER YOU LITERALLY-

**amber:** I LITERALLY WHAT

**tj:** IVE SEEN YOU AND A CERTAIN SOMEONE TOGETHER A LOT RECENTLY...

**amber:** OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP

**amber:** THAT'S ENOUGH OF ME

**tj:** HEHEHEHE

**tj:** O

**tj:** NO

**amber:** SO YOU'RE TELLING ME

**tj:** IM NOT DONE

**tj:** NO

**amber:** NO

**amber:** LISTEN

**amber:** SO YOURE TELLING ME THEY KISSED TWICE

**tj:** O YES

**tj:** MHM

**amber:** WOW CYRUS REALLY DID WIN

**amber:** I'M NGL I NEVER THOUGHT REED WAS GONNA BE THIS CLOSE TO DATING SSOMEONE BEFORE US

**tj:** TEA TEA TEA TEA

**tj:** except now they’re both wimps

**tj:** and neither of them are doING anything

**amber:** wait really

**tj:** they gained enough courage to kisS each other and now they’ve lost it all

**amber:** ugh i hate gays why are you guys so dumb

**tj:** AMBER R R SHUT

**tj:** RUDE

**tj:** ITS TEA THO

**tj:** THEYRE BOTH IDIOTS

**amber:** wait i know why

**amber:** it's because youre guys

**amber:** fucking idiots

**tj:** WE

**tj:** W E

**amber:** am i wrong?

**tj:** THATS HOMOPHOBIA

**amber:** hm

**amber:** boys are stupid tj

**amber:** accept it

**tj:** NNNN

**tj:** i’m not stupid

**tj:** I stay WINNING

**amber:** yes you are

**amber:** youre my main source of evidence

**tj:** in wHAT WAY

**amber:** all the ways tj

**tj:** .............................

**tj:** w h a t w a y s

**amber:** well

**amber:** for one

**amber:** you exist

**amber:** and you say dumb things

**tj:** ............. I BREATHED

**amber:** yeah you should stop

**tj:** I

**tj:** TJPHOBIA

**amber:** as it should be

**tj:** NNNNNNN

**tj:** rude

**tj:** i’m not dumb

**tj:** guess what I did

**amber:** what

**tj:** hehe

**tj:** something not dumb

**amber:** tj.

**tj:** :see_no_evil:

**amber:** what did you do

**tj:** wouldn’t you like to know :sparkles :

**tj:** hehehehe

**amber:** tell me

**amber:** now.

**amber:** :rage:

**tj:** hehehe

**tj:** I may or may not have

**amber:** tj.

**tj:** asked someone out hehe

**amber:** TJ

**amber:** TRISTAN JAMES

**amber:** TJ

**amber:** TJ

**amber:** TJ

**tj:** yeassss

**amber:** WHO

**tj:** I can’t tell you

**amber:** pensive

**amber:** why not

**tj:** he’s not out yet

**tj:** cry

**amber:** oh

**amber:** i see

**tj:** mhm

**amber:** does he even exist tj hehe :see_no_evil:

**amber:** jkjk

**tj:** NN NN N N

**tj:** yeasss he does

**amber:** aww

**tj:** :speak_no_evil:

**amber:** this is lesbophobia ...

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** too bad

**tj:** now spill your tea

**amber:** i dont have tea

**amber:** :flushed:

**tj:** hm

**tj:** I think you’re lying

**amber:** hm

**amber:** interesting observation

**tj:** hm

**tj:** truthful observation

**tj:** now spill

**amber:** well i mean...

**amber:** no

**tj:** yes

**tj:** now

**tj:** I gave my tea

**amber:** ugh

**amber:** i have a friend and her name is andi

**amber:** okay done

**tj:** hm

**tj:** hm

**tj:** hm

**tj:** hm

**tj:** hm

**tj:** interesting

**tj:** I never asked about andi :eyes:

**tj:** I asked about your love life :eyes:

**amber:** well no earlier you said-

**amber:** ive been hanging around someone a lot

**amber:** so i was updating you

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** yeas but

**tj:** it had romantic implications :eyes:

**amber:** i-

**amber:** leave me alone

**amber:** pensive

**tj:** no

**tj:** spill

**tj:** now

**tj:** pensive

**amber:** no

**tj:** yes

**tj:** UGH

**tj:** you’re so frustrating just teLL ME

**amber:** no

**tj:** YES

**amber:** go talk to reed im sure he'll talk abt cyrus if you... well you probably dont even have to ask tbh

**tj:** oh I don’t have to ask

**tj:** i’ll say hey and he’ll start talking about cy

**tj:** but I wanna hear your stuff ambs

**tj:** i’m here to listen

**tj:** pensive

**amber:** that's really gay of him

**amber:** but

**amber:** im fine bro

**tj:** NNN

**tj:** fine

**tj:** promise you’ll tell me if anything changes?

**amber:** yes

**amber:** i swear

**tj:** okay good

**tj:** love ya sis

**amber:** youre alright

**amber:** ly 2

  
  


**sunday october twenty ninth, 2018**

**direct message between reedwiththeweed and datboiTJ at 1:26 pm**

 

**reed:** bitch are you gonna give me the tea or what

**tj:** WE

**tj:** I BREATHED

**reed:** TELL ME THE TEA

**reed:** NOW

**tj:** W E 

**tj:** WHAT TEA

**tj:** YOU WOKE ME UP DUDE

**reed:** GOOD

**reed:** IT’S 1 PM WHY WERE YOU STILL SLEEPING ANYWAYS

**tj:** ……………..

**tj:** DON'T QUESTION MY SLEEPING SCHEDULE OKAY 

**reed:** I'LL DO AS I PLEASE

**reed:** DID AMBER KNOW ANYTHING???

**tj:** HMMMMMM

**tj:** KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT?

**reed:** TJ YOU FUCKING-

**reed:** ABOUT CYRUS YOU DUMBASS

**tj:** WHAT ABOUT CYRUS?

**reed:** I'M GONNA FLOOR IT

**reed:** about the kiss :pensive:

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** inchresting

**tj:** very inchresting question

**reed:** biTch-

**reed:** just tell me :rage:

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** nope

**tj:** no can do

**tj:** sorry, dude

**reed:** WEEEEE

**reed:** this is BULLYING

**reed:** just tell me i iii iiii

**tj:** hm!

**tj:** i’m not quite sure if i can fulfill that request right now

**tj:** sucks, i know

**reed:** UGH

**reed:** choke

**tj:** WE

**tj:** I B R E A T H E D 

**tj:** sigh you expect too much from me

**reed:** :rage:

**reed:** why am i friends with you >:|

**tj:** because you love me?

**tj:** and because i got you a sort of not really boyfriend?

**tj:** omg wait 

**tj:** that was cause of me

**tj:** my POWER

**reed:** …

**reed:** i’m the one who made it happen tho smh dude

**tj:** YOU WOULDNT HAVE MET WITHOUT ME 

**tj:** SO

**tj:** I WIN

**reed:** bitch???

**tj:** hm???

**tj:** im right and you know it

**reed:** but you dont have to rub it iN

**reed:** o-o

**tj:** BYE KDFLJGD

**tj:** ok fine 

**tj:** i pass credit onto you

**reed:** thank you ;)

**reed:** WAIT

**reed:** BACK TO THE POINT

**reed:** tell me. the tea.

**tj:** mmmmmmm

**tj:** mmmmm m mm m mm

**tj:** m m m m m mm m  m mmm 

**tj:** you know?? i think i hear amber calling me

**tj:** gotta go!!

**reed:** BITCH

**reed:** WE-

**tj:** ttyl dude

**reed:** bye :rage:

 

**tuesday october thirty first, 2018**

**direct message between reedwtheweed and cyrusgayman at 4:38 pm**

 

**cyrus:** hey reed!!

**cyrus:** really exciteddd im omw to tjs

**reed:** YETH

**reed:** oh i meandjskd me too aH

**reed:** i cant w a i t

**cyrus:** s a m e

**cyrus:** it’s gonna be sO MUCH FUN

**cyrus:** and our costumes >>>>

**reed:** should i bring a ham :heart_eyes:

**cyrus:** BYE LSFKG

**cyrus:** please do it

**reed:** sadly i dont have one

**reed:** hmm

**cyrus:** s a d

**cyrus:** i mean i could pick one up but

**cyrus:** ion have moNEY :pensive:

**cyrus:** you’ll have to go hamless

**reed:** WAIT

**reed:** butter sock

**cyrus:** OH

**cyrus:** OH

**cyrus:** YES

**cyrus:** pLEASE THATS SO ICONIC

**reed:** bet?

**reed:** i have a sock rn hehe

**cyrus:** oooooomgggg

**cyrus:** thats so iconic

**cyrus:** okay im about to starty driving over so i’ll talk to you when i get thereee

**cyrus:** bye !! see you soonnnn

**reed:** bYEEeee

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKay chapter over ahh wig list. i wanna apologize if any of this was hard to follow (which i’m sure it was at times.) we were sorta doing it live on discord and then we copy/pasted everything into a google doc and formatted it (bless maddie for doing all of that i legit would’ve died.) it shouldn’t be a problem in future chapters though <33 -hanneh


End file.
